Prince of Asgard
by darkstream0
Summary: An SI as Loki the Prince of Asgard.
1. Asgard's prince

I walked along the halls of Asgard's palace. Its golden walls shining brightly showing off the wealth of Asgard. I still could not believe I am in Asgard, a fictional place that I have seen only in movies and only read about in some mythical stories. I was a human once living an ordinary life in a small village in the state of Karnataka in India. As a Hindu, my belief was that after our death we get reincarnated or pass on by achieving peace. But I hadn't thought that I would be reincarnated in a fictional universe. In my previous life, I was a strong believer in multiverse theory and I guess at least I was right in that regard. But my second life seems to be a bit challenging as I am reincarnated as Prince Loki of Asgard or is it Jotunheim or both. A character with huge daddy issues, the one who declared a war on an entire planet because of his rage at his adopted father and brother. Well, whatever the case I am Loki now. I woke up in this world when Odin took me in from Jotunheim during his war. Since then I have been aware of the position I found myself in. According to my memory after the war with Jotuns, Asgard was relatively in peace so I wouldn't have to deal with any potential problems for more than a thousand years until things kick-up on Midgard. So as I grew further I began to plan what I wanted to do.

Frankly, I could have lived a life of luxury as a prince not bothering about anything but I have been given a second chance in life as a special being. A being of ice and magic with an incredible life span in a universe where wonderful sights can be witnessed and terrible beings dwelled. I could not waste such an opportunity to pass. I would like to be known throughout the universe but not as a prince of Asgard but as Loki. I want that recognition from the results of my hard work and character rather than my title.

So from a young age, I began chasing knowledge and my best tutor was my mother, Queen Frigga. In the movies, Loki was seen as someone that sought recognition from Odin but I was never interested in Odin but Frigga. She is easily likeable to anyone who met her. She was the one who taught me all the spells of Asgardian magic. I was not a weapon specialist like Thor who is a whirlwind with any weapon in his hands. But I trained myself in using spears and knives very well. Usually, I would train with weapons in the morning while the rest of the time would be spending my time in practising magic. Mostly I concentrated on the conjuration of weapons as the continuous conjurations tired me but also increased the potency of my magic. At very early mornings I would meditate and centre myself and generally spend my time augmenting my mental powers. The people of Asgard have varying opinions of me. Many Asgardians considered magic as a cheap trick used commonly by women but since I was very proficient in using a spear they seem to tolerate my practice of the art.

While I knew the magics I am performing pales in comparison to what the wizards on Midgard can use I was still very much strong in the arcane arts.

I have a good relationship with Thor. He is more arrogant and a general show off but I think he doesn't even get to the top ten of lunatics I had to deal with back home. He is just too enamoured with the untouchable image of Odin that he hopes to become like him. I guess for some people their biggest heroes are their parents.

Odin is very strict and watches every movement we make either by himself or using the palace servants. I guess he does not have a good track record of being a good father, what with changing his own daughter into a murdering maniac when he himself was one in his time as a young king and then locking her up in hell. Well, he at least has a reason to keep an eye on me what with me being a frost giant and everything. But after years passed he seems more in favour of me rather than Thor even though he won't show it in public.

The original Loki would have used the opportunity to discredit Thor in the eyes of Odin but I didn't because I have no interest in the throne of Asgard. I would rather be travelling the universe rather than sitting on a throne and ruling and marrying someone. Nope, I would be a free bird rather than being caged in this realm for thousands of years.

Another person that I have a good relation with was Lady Sif because I am the one who mostly helps her in her advances towards Thor. Somehow my dense brother could not see anything beyond his greatness. It was an uphill battle for the both of us which we will of course lose but I didn't say that to Sif lest she declare me an enemy.

I have always kept a very close watch on Midgard. I had already found a dozen passages to different realms and Midgard was my playground. Oh, the pranks I have pulled over there will make you die of laughter. But anyway my main interests lay with Kamar taj for obvious reason. I have been in contact with them even before the time of the Ancient one. Well, their order has been very helpful people for me in learning the Eldrich magic that draws power from different dimensions. The diverse use of magic enhancing my arsenal to very dangerous levels. Now with their aid, I have surpassed Thor in power alone. I will never be as a great weapon user like him but my magic is the deadliest in its full form. I had the distinct pleasure of teaching Alkasha(Ancient one) myself.

Then another interesting place in Midgard is Wakanda. I never showed myself there but I always visited them whenever I needed some vibranium or for the heart-shaped herb. My visit always leaves a very panicked people thereafter my theft of Vibranium and the herb. But I won't steal from Wakanda in the reign of a king twice so they chalked it up to a divine act but still, they beefed up their security.

The one thing I could confirm from Midgard is that this was an Avengers MCU. There were no mutants there as well as there were no local gods there.

I am not the only one who visited earth from Asgard. One time, father called myself and Thor to his chambers and said

'I am tasking you to go and visit Midgard but do not reveal yourself to them as Asgardians but scout them out and report me of your findings. Thor, do not blow anything up there.'

I realised it was his obvious attempt at testing us and perhaps he thought he could induce a change in Thor, as he did in the final years of his conquest.

Well, we went there through Bifrost and well it was an utter disaster. We ended up in Scandinavia and before we left the tales of Asgardian gods were being spread around like wildfire and we were being worshipped over there. All it took was an angry drunk Thor and then asgard's tales spilt out from his mouth, both true and false and it would be sung for centuries.

Odin called us into his chambers after we returned and he asked us what we thought of Midgard. Thor being an oaf tried to impress Odin and rushed to answer.

'There were no great warriors father. They were so weak and dirty. Once they saw my might they decided to hail us Asgardians as gods father.' Thor said with his booming laugh

Odin did not show anything on his face and sent him away and then asked me about my opinion

'They were different father. They are not unified like our people. They have several kings several languages from several cultures. Looking at it their world is in chaos but there is a certain attractiveness to it as well. A hundred different languages in one realm itself is a feat that I have never heard anywhere. In time they will grow strong.' I said

After that incident, Thor was not allowed to travel to other realms lest he make a fool of himself and I had to visit earth by cloaking myself from Heimdal.

Well, enough daydreaming now as I am walking towards the hall where the crowning of Thor is taking place. As I reached there I stood with mother as Thor came forward raising Mjolnir amidst the cheering crowd towards the throne but as he reached forward guards rushed in bringing the news of frost giants breaking into the vault.

The crowning ceremony was disbanded while the giants were dispatched easily and I saw Thor shake with rage as his moment has been spoiled. Throughout all the chaos I stood by to a corner with a shocked look on the outside but while on the inside I was patting myself on the back for a job well done. He knew things were about to get heated up and he was prepared to implement his plan.


	2. To Jotunheim

I was with Thor, the Lady Sif and the warriors three in Thor's chambers trying to calm him down. But Thor has more pride than the Hulk has anger in his entire body. The insult to his person could not be forgiven by Thor and the only way he knew to respond is to smash the offender and in this case the Jotuns.

'How can a father not act against these frost giants after they attacked us at the heart of Asgard?' Thor asked furiously as he paced in the room

'He is merely cautious brother. We cannot just barge in with an army into Jotunheim. We will have to plan and also make sure our defences cannot be easily breached.' I said

'That is another problem. How did they get inside Asgard without Heimedal noticing it in the first place?' Sif asked

'I have been researching that and I think I understand what is going in. They didn't breach our security rather they accidentally stumbled into Asgard.' I said

'What, but how?' Volstagg asked

'We were tight in security but we didn't take into account the changes happening in the nine realms. After thousands of years, a rare phenomenon called the convergence occurs. This process enables the nine realms to align in an axis. When this happens the boundaries between the realms blur as the nine realms will be interconnected and unfortunately, it is happening now. They are yet to align but it is an ongoing process which will only pass in three or four years I'm afraid. They exploited this weakness to get inside Asgard.' I explained

'It does not matter how they got in. Father refuses to punish the frost giants but I am a prince and future king of Asgard and I will respond to this slight.' Thor said

'You cannot do that brother. We have a treaty with them. We cannot just attack them on assumptions and suspicions. They will just deny everything and you would be starting a war.' I advised

'What is the matter Loki. Scared of a little fight.' Volstagg goaded

'Do not mistake my concern for the safety of Asgard's people as cowardice you fool. Father is the king brother. We must obey his edicts. Don't forget that he is a wise man. Maybe he sees something we do not.' I again advised

'Father is concerned for the people brother as are you. But we will not be endangering them. We will go to Jotunheim and I will smash them and force the truth out of their king and then father will see that we have solved all the problems.' Thor boasted

'Well if you are going then we will support you, Thor.' Sif said and the others nodded along.

They then looked to me.

'Fine I will come along but I still think we should wait.' I said

'The time for waiting is over. It's time for action has begun.' Thor said

We persuaded Heimedal to open the Bifrost and we landed on the frozen planet of Jotunheim. Once the light from the bridge was cut off we saw that we were being quickly surrounded and I saw my biological father looking at us.

'Why are you here Asgardians?' Laufey asked

'We are here to enquire about the three frost giants that attacked our people in Asgard.' I said

'Leave here Asgardians. You are not welcome here.' Laufey said

'Do you deny that you had a part in their schemes.' Thor asked

'I need not answer to you, child. Leave this place and never return or face the consequences.' Laufey said

Thor jumped at the first frost giant and blasted him apart with his hammer and just like that, all hell broke loose. We were swarmed by frost giants on all sides. I readied my Vibranium spear and pierced a giant running towards me on the neck then blasted another group of giants back with magic to get some space. Sif and Volstagg were fighting to my left and right while Hogun and Fandral were fighting towards my back. Thor was fighting like a beserker all over the place. More and more frost giants were coming towards us so I summoned magic discs with razor-sharp edges and threw them at the giants. It cut them wherever they impacted and a dozen fell before me and it cleared the path in front of me. I saw the giants using their ice to lock in Sif and Volstagg but I melted it off with a blast of concentrated fire. Then I used a blast of magical chain that jumped around the battlefield and destroyed many frost giants. So we got a bit of breathing space from the fight and we saw Thor being held down by a beast. Suddenly the Bifrost was activated and Odin appeared in his chariot.

'King Laufey, my greetings' Odin said

'Odin, look at what your son has done on my people.' Laufey said

''I did what I did for your actions against Asgard.' Thor shouted

'Silence Thor. You have done enough damage.' Odin warned

'This act will not be forgiven, Odin.' Laufey said

'Let's forget this matter as an act of foolish youth.' Odin said

'Then what about the lives that are lost?' Laufey asked

'Rest assured he shall be suitably punished.' Odin said

Laufey sneered.

Then the Bifrost enveloped us and we were transported to Asgard.

'Father, I had everything under control. I was punishing them for daring to strike at Asgard.' Thor asked

'You defied my orders and took your friends on a killing spree on another realm which we are in a treaty of peace.' Odin asked enraged

'They attacked us first. It was an act of war.' Thor shouted back

'And you know war so well son. Do you presume to know more than me? Do you think there will be no consequences to your actions.' Odin snarled

'I did what you refused to do father. I have no regrets. ' Thor responded

'Very well then. You give me no choice. You are henceforth banished from Asgard with your powers stripped in exile to Midgard.' said, Odin

Then he summoned Mjolnir and cast the spell that we all knew well and threw the hammer down through the Bifrost and banished Thor through it as well.

Later that night myself, Sif and the warriors three were discussing ourselves about the events that took place.

.'This is a disaster our friend banished and we are unable to help in any way.' Fandral said

'We are lucky Odin let us off the hook. 'Volstagg said

'How did Odin knew where we were going' Sif asked

'I told a guard to inform the allfather in case we would be too late to return. I thought we would be mostly alright. I didn't expect father to behave as he did. I have never seen the father in such a state.' I said

'Why did you do that?' Sif asked

'We were only few in numbers for any type of attack Thor envisioned. So in case, we needed reinforcements I thought father would bring it with him but I was mistaken it seems. If only Thor had shut his mouth and not antagonize father this situation could have been still salvaged.' I said

'You did the right thing Loki. We were severely outnumbered by the frost giants. If not for you we would have been eventually overrun.' Hogun said

I stood up and left the while they still bickered. I walked towards the vault that housed the casket of eternal winters. I reached it and was about to touch it when another person joined me in the vault.

'How did you find out?' Odin asked

'In Jotunheim the illusion broke for a few moments. I saw what I was.' I said without facing him

'Why did you never tell me?' I asked after a long moment

'I did it to protect you.' Odin answered

'Who am I?' I asked

'You are Loki of Asgard. You are my son.' Odin answered

'Really, I don't look like one.' I said as I fully turned towards him while dispelling the illusion surrounding me

'Who are my real parents? Answer me... 'I shouted

'You were born as Lufey's son. During the war, I saw you abandoned left for dead. I didn't have the heart to leave you to die there. You were a baby.' Odin said

'No, you took me for a trophy.' I said

'No Loki.' Odin said

'It all makes sense why you favoured Thor all these years even though he is a brutish oaf with no skill for ruling. You couldn't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard.' I raged against him

Odin fell down exhausted falling into Odin sleep. I shouted for the guards and helped them to take him to the healing chamber. Mother, myself and many healers cast many healing spells to ease him and for a fast recovery.

When mother and I were alone with father I spoke to her.

'He told me about who I really am.' I told Frigga

'We didn't want you to feel different because of something that you had no control over Loki.' She said

'I can understand that. But why didn't you ever tell me after I had grown up. I might have been devastated but still, I could have coped with it in time instead I had to find it out myself.' I said

'We were selfish my son. We thought we could continue as we were and the many times we were about to we were afraid you would hate us ' She said

'I could never hate you or father for that matter.' I said

'We are sorry Loki. Our love for you blinded us to the pain that might eventually fall on you.' She said

'I am glad you took me in. I would not have enjoyed Jotunheim any way.' I said to lighten the mood.

'Will he recover fast?'I asked

'He has been pushing it for a few years. Let's hope he awakens fast.' She said

'Then I must leave him in your care mother. I will hold court.' I said

'You will have my blessings if you crown yourself. Your father won't object either.' Mother said

'When I was a child I only sought one thing mother, your love. That is the only thing I have desired most and I have always had it. Other things are immaterial. I will not crown myself as it is not mine to be worn but your blessings I will gladly accept and I will rule as regent only until father wakes.' Saying that I left the chamber.

I was holding court when Sif and the warriors three entered the hall. They looked wary to see me upon the throne.

'Come, my friends. What can I do for you?' I asked

'We came to petition you to halt the exile of Prince Thor, my king.' Sif requested

'I am not king my friends. I am only ruling as regent until father awakens and my first act as regent cannot be to reverse the edicts of the king. I would be going against the orders of Allfather. Besides the peace with Jotunheim is conditional with Thor's exile. I cannot risk a war within my regency period. But rest assured I myself would be going to Midgard to visit Thor. I guess you can accompany me there as an escort. Does the court agree? ' I asked

There was a murmur of agreement in the court.

'Then until we return Queen Frigga will be regent. She will have the authority to make any decisions until we return.' I said as I dismissed the court

'Come, we shall speak with Heimedal.' I said to sif and others as we moved to the Bifrost

'Loki isn't there more you could do to help Thor.' Sif asked

'Maybe, but my brother must learn the lesson the Allfather is trying to teach him. Until then I will not interfere.' I said

'What is that?' Hogoun asked

'Humility and not to show such disregard for life. He is set to ascend the throne of Asgard and that position comes with absolute power in nine realms. The decisions taken by the king of Asgard affects the nine realms as well. So a king of Asgard must be cautious in his approach. Thor lacks that fineness. He merely seeks the glory of the position, not the responsibilities it entails. We are here. Heimedal open the Bifrost to Midgard but be sure not to alert the locals much.' I said

'Yes my prince.' he responded

Then he locked the blade into the portal and then we were flashed to Midgard. It was morning when we reached there. I cast an illusion on all of us to be invisible to the humans but visible to Heimedal. We found Thor with Jane Foster and her companions. We followed them all the way to their van. Then we revealed ourselves.

The warriors three and Sif embraced Thor with a strong hug and with laughter. Jane Foster and Darcy were understandably spooked by all of this.

'Brother have you come to take me home.' Thor shouted as he hugged me

'I can't. Father has fallen into Odin sleep. You must recover your powers yourself then I can open the Bifrost without any backlash from father.' I said

'But I don't know what has happened to me. How can I recover it?' Thor asked

I summoned magic circles along my hands and I ran a scan on Thor.

'Your powers have been bound by father's magic. It will only come out when certain changes occur within you, brother. You must complete this task and you will be able to find your power back. I am sorry I can't do more.' I said

'No. It's me who should be sorry. My actions led me to this. I must face this alone.' Thor said

'Wait. You are all Asgardian as in aliens and how did you do that with that disc thingy in your hand.' Darcy asked

'I told you I am from Asgard. These are my friends Lady Sif and the warriors three and this is my brother Loki.' Thor introduced us

'I can't believe this. How is this possible?' Jane asked

'There are many things outside of the perception of humans miss. We must immediately return to Asgard brother. We cannot leave it defenceless for more than necessary. You must find a way to regain your powers brother. I said

'Don't worry I have a plan.' Thor said

We left via Bifrost to Asgard. As we arrived I told Heimedal to keep a close eye on Thor and if anything happens to him report it immediately to Sif or myself. Then we departed from there. I entered the palace and took some rest.


	3. To set some things right

Some would be wondering how I managed to avoid the suspicion of many seidr in Asgard if I am the one who opened the way for the frost giants. My magical residue could be recognised by others. It would take some time but eventually, it will happen. Even when I am using a sling ring my magical energy would still be there so I needed another source of power. This is where my other memories came in handy. Yes, you guessed right I used the Space stone. Being an element of creation itself its energy signature will be the predominant one while mine will be impossible to recognise. But you are again wrong if you think that I took the space stone. No, that would kill all my fun in this life. Besides that genocidal bastard, Thanos will be after my hide for the shiny blue rock. Nope, so I never moved the stone from where it is. The red skull recovered it from Norway and it is now comfortably lying beneath the sea but not for much longer.

Some people might blame me for refusing to safeguard the stone from Hydra. But I am not your typical goody shoes hero. No, I believe in a simple ideology. Struggle breeds greatness. Greater the struggle greater the heights you will achieve. Some might fail but what a better way to live rather than not trying at all. Every conflict creates good results. Sadly most of us focus on the bad and forget about the good.

Anyway, I did not take the space stone from Norway. I merely had to store the energy from the stone somewhere. There are not many things that can safely store the energy of an infinity stone and use it for a very specific purpose. Luckily for me, I have something that can do that in spades. Vibranium, the strongest metal on earth and it can store a huge amount of energy. It can literally store the energy of 100 times the energy of nuclear energy produced from a bomb blast. So I designed some small vibranium containers using my magic and siphoned energy from the space stone. I have stored ten such containers with the energy of the space stone. I didn't stop there. Using sling ring I travelled to the planet that housed the power stone, Morag. I did the same process there and I have stored all of them in my personal subspace.

So I used one of the energy containers to open the rift in space for the Jotuns to enter Asgard. I can't send a destroyer to kill Thor so I will have to settle for again opening a portal on Midgard using the stone's energy to transport the frost giants.

Some might be again wondering how did I get the frost giants to attack Thor since they don't even know where Thor is. All it took was me travelling to Jotunheim posing as a frost giant in an illusion and gathering some foolish giants from there and voila my plan works simple. Unfortunately, some lives will be lost but the survival of the universe is at stake here. Oh, who am I kidding the survival of me is at stake. So a few lives must be sacrificed but ultimately the universe also benefits, so everyone is happy.

Heimedal informed me a situation has developed in Midgard and asked my presence. When I got to the Bifrost, Sif and all the others were already there.

'What is the situation Heimedal? Has Thor gained his powers back then you can transport him here now.' I said enthusiastically

'Unfortunately, prince Thor has yet to succeed my prince. But a portal has opened in Midgard and frost giants are pouring into the place. They are converging on prince Thor's location as we speak. They have already engaged with the people of Midgard in combat which they are losing spectacularly.' Heimedal said

'We must immediately send help to Thor. We can go and fight them, Loki.' Sif said

'No, not yet.' I said

''What? Why are you refusing to help Thor? You have always been jealous of Thor and don't think for a moment I will allow you to hurt him ' Sif said as she took her spear

'I cannot allow you to harm a member of the royal family in my presence' Heimedal said as he took his sword and faced Sif in defence of me

'I am not looking to hurt my brother Sif. You seem to forget Thor is not the only one we need to protect. We have to protect the people of Midgard as well. We cannot let them pay for our mistakes. We can safely transport Thor using the Bifrost but what then. The frost giants will cast Midgard into an eternal winter and the human race will be exterminated. Do you want that to happen? Asgard took a vow that we would always come in defence of Midgard in case they are invaded by an outside force. I have to think in the best interest of Asgard rather than the interest of Thor alone. That is my burden.' I said calmly

'You are right Loki. I... I am sorry .' Sif said

'We can all discuss this at some other time. So, what should we do Loki? As you said we cannot have frost giants in Midgard.' Fandral said

'I have a plan. Hogun, you will immediately return to the palace and take command of Asgards fleets and arrive at the Bifrost but stay put and Volstagg you assemble the army and engage the planetary defence systems in case of an invasion by any hostile force while we are distracted on Midgard. If that is the enemies play then a strong force on Asgard will cause them to avoid such a battle also double the guards on father's chambers and inform my mother that we are in this situation, go.' I said as both of them left with their orders

'Now Fandral, gather every elite warrior you personally know and gather them here on the Bifrost in case we need backup. We will call for Heimedal and we will need you here for an immediate response. 'I said to him

He also left there to do his duty.

'Sif and I will go into Midgard. After we land there you Heimedal must locate the other end of the portal in Jotunheim and destroy it using the bridge to bombard it with the dark magic of the Bifrost .' I said to Heimedal

'Yes my prince' Heimedal said

'Now open the bridge near Thor.' i said

Sif and myself got sucked into the bridge and we were then travelling to Midgard.

**XXXX**

But on Midgard things were looking bleak.

'What are these things sir?' an agent shouted

'How should I know.' Agent Coulson shouted back as the cold wintery winds were giving them frostbite

'Sir, I think they are white walkers. I always thought that guy Martin made them up on the fly but I never thought these white walkers were real.' another agent said

'Sir, if he is right these things can animate the dead sir, we are screwed.' Another agent shouted

'They are not these white walkers my fellow warriors they are frost giants of Jotunheim. 'Thor said

'Frost giants. Of course next, there will be fire giants as well. ' Darcy asked

'Well there are a quiet few' Thor said

'I am not speaking to you anymore. ' Darcy shouted

The continuous firing of guns did nothing to halt the charge of the incoming giants as they destroyed and killed everything in their path.

Some frost giants came too close so they began moving backwards.

'Where are you hiding Thor Odinson. Come out and face us. Not so powerful now are you. ' One of them jeered

'I will go and face them, perhaps they will leave you alone if they get what they need. ' Thor said

'No don't. I won't let you.' Jane latched on to Thor

'I have to, Jane. Because of my arrogance and pride, my father has fallen weak and my brother is tied by the treaty with the frost giants. I must take responsibility for my failures. At least I could save your people.' saying that Thor walked towards the giant.

'I am here you monster, you want me here I am. ' Thor said boldly

'Look here my fellow brethren we have our Asgardian here. Your time has come Asgardian and your father is not here to save you now.' Sneered the giant as it walked towards Thor

Just then the light of Bifrost fell upon the gathered giants from the heavens with the wrath of an angry god and from within a huge pillar of fire formed out and took the shape of a giant serpent.

'His father is not here monster but his brother is still here.' With that, I unleashed my own fiendfire rip off on the giants attacking the humans careful not to harm them.

Sif sped towards the three giants in front of Thor, so this enabled me to concentrate on the others. I summoned my special staff made of vibranium which has stored energy from the power stone. I channelled my magic to form a broadsword in my other hand. Using the staff I blasted the giants apart and the katana took care of anything coming close to me.

Some of the agents tried to shooting the remaining giants but it did no good. As the giants threw Ice spears on to the agents of SHIELD I quickly came to their defence. Expanding the eldrich magic circle I shielded them from any harm. Then I dismissed my katana construct and channelled magic into my hands and struck the earth. The very platform the giants stayed in shifted as they rose into the air along with the pieces of earth as well. Once they were isolated I destroyed them with my staff one by one.

Then I shouted 'Heimdal'

The portal in earth collapsed as dark energy struck on Jotunheim.

As I turned back I saw that Thor got struck on the face by a frost giant. Then Mjolnir came out of the sky and thunder struck on Thor. I quickly put a shield around him so as not affect others. Out of the lightning came Thor with his powers restored.

'Is this how you usually look?' Jane asked

'More or less.' Thor answered

'It's a good look.' Jane complimented

'Its good to have you back brother.' I said clapping him on his back

'I now understand what you told me, brother. I will remember this lesson well.' Thor said

'We can have our moment later. We still have some not so friendly giants to dispatch.' I said pointing at the remaining two giants as the third one has been killed by Sif

Thor summoned lightning using Mjolnir and hurled it at the giant that stuck him while I used my staff and struck the other with the violet energy of the power stone. With a sonic boom, the two giants got blown up. As everything settled back and the immediate threat was over Jane came rushing in and embraced Thor and kissed him. I could see the glare directed by Sif on Jane Foster, none of my problem I guess.

'Well, since everything came to a happy ending only one more thing left to do.' I said

I stepped forward and clapped my hands as two magic circles formed on my hands and then used them to slowly reverse the extreme winter on the land and the weather returned to normal clear sky.

'We have to go, Thor, we don't know whether this was a distraction to make us concentrate here on Midgard due to our treaty obligations while the enemy strike at Asgard. I have already given orders for the partial mobilization of our fleets and armies. We better return fast.' I said

'But I am still banished brother' Thor said

'Oh, as the ruling prince regent of the throne of Asgard I hereby lift your banishment due to the emergency we found ourselves in. Now you can come.' I said

'I must return to my home Jane but we will meet again. I promise.' Thor said to Jane

'Now wait a minute. What treaty were you talking about and who are you, people? I don't think you were entirely faithful in answering me.' Agent Coulson said to me and Thor

'Humans forget easily. We have been the protectors of Midgard since time immemorial. Asgard had a pact with your earliest ancestors that we would defend Midgard from any outside invasions. But we do not interfere in your internal matters and this was an outside invasion so we were obliged to help. We have some matters to settle in our home so if you don't mind.' I said then I shouted 'Heimdal'

The rainbow bridge transported us to Asgard. Half the armies were already mobilized and waiting there. Looks like they won't be seeing any action.

Later that evening large celebrations were taking place as Odin has recovered from his tired state. I still held court until Odin took over from me.

He called both myself and Thor into a family gathering with Freya present. There they revealed the truth of my parentage to Thor. But he seemed to care less about that. That chapter came to a close I guess.

Well, this is where I asked for a boon from Odin.

'Father I would like to go to Midgard for some time' I asked

'Why, you are accepted and loved her son. Your place is here and you have shown what you are capable of.' Odin said

'It is not anything against Asgard but I would like to travel for some time and Midgard is now different than it was before. I am neither suited for Asgard or for Jotunheim. I would like to find my own path. I would still visit you, of course, I just would like to walk a different path.' I said

'Very well you can go. But Loki, remember you are a prince of Asgard. You are our son.' Freya said

'Of course mother.' I said

The next day I walked to the Bifrost for my departure. Thor was waiting for me there.

'Can't you stay Loki' He asked

'No. You will be dealing with all the drama of court now. I will now, at last, have my rest time. You had your time of relaxation now let me have mine.' I said

'If you insist on going then at least give this to Jane will you.' He said placing a box within my hands

'I will give this to her. So long brother. You enjoy the perils of court life.' I said

Heimdal opened the bridge and I was transported to some distance away from the same town. I used the sling ring to reach Jane Foster easily. They were startled to see me.

'Greetings Lady Jane. My brother asked me to deliver this to you.' I said as I handed over the box.

'How did you do that?' She asked amazed as she looked at the portal that I came from

'A magician has his tricks. Anyways, I must depart as I have to meet some people.' I said as I left via another portal

Then I stepped out of the portal in Kamar Taj right in front of Alkasha.

'Still doing that thing aren't you.' I asked

'Welcome back Loki I hope everything went accordingly.' She asked with a serene smile

'Oh splendidly.' I replied as we walked further into the sanctum.

The one that troubled him now was, who would Thanos send over here for the space stone? A question that is going to be answered sooner rather than later.


	4. Avengers

**_SHIELD H. Q._**

'Agent Coulson, report.' Fury ordered

'Sir, we have confirmed the origin of the satellite crashed into the town is from Asgard. More specifically it is the hammer Mjorln of the Norse god of lightning, Thor. We have visual confirmations to prove it sir and it works as the legends have been told. It is capable of throwing lightning around and summoning storms. The person we caught during the trespassing of the facility surrounding the hammer has been confirmed as Thor, a prince of Asgard who has been in a mortal form during his stay on Earth. The other beings that attacked the town are Frost Giants. They originate from the world of Jotunheim. They are a sworn enemy of Asgard as well as us from the legends.' Coulson said

'What about the other Asgardian?' Fury questioned

'Prince Loki of Asgard. He is the second-born son of Odin, the king of Asgard. According to the legends, he is the God of Magic. From eyewitness, we can confirm he can do impressive feats like shifting the battled field to his wish, conjure extremely hot fires, shields, weapons as well as several energy-based attacks. Very dangerous due to his versatility and he was also serving as the ruler of Asgard in Odin's absence. So an accomplished leader and statesman as well. Another woman was with them as well named Sif. Legends tell us she is the goddess of war. But we have no further intel.' Coulson explained

'The world is changing fast Coulson. We are already lagging behind. This why the Avengers initiative is important. The council is interested in pursuing the Tesseract project. But I am not entirely sold on that idea. Last time didn't work so well for the Nazis. I don't know why the Council thinks it is going to be an answer.' Fury snorted and stood up facing the window of his office

'Keep an eye on Stark, Coulson. He is up to something after his return from being kidnapped.' Fury ordered

'Yes, sir.' Coulson replied

**_KAMAR TAJ_**

'Can't you stay for a few more days. The students would certainly benefit under the tutelage of the god of magic.' Alkasha asked

'I have some preparations to complete, my friend. It cannot be postponed.' I said as I left the sanctum.

The next stop was on my personal island which I named Frida. I frequently visited Midgard many times over the course of many years. So I permanently set a residence on a self-sustaining Island. Most of my possessions were there. Some space ships I took from Xander and ravengers, some weapons like that. I have a house with a lab there. Most of my tinkering with technology happens in that lab. The island is protected by a magical barrier I myself created which hid his home from outside eyes. I merely came here to collect some Vibranium for a special purpose.

For some time now I have been thinking about getting myself a primary weapon and finally, I have come to a decision on it. I have decided on a trident. It is both capable of offence as well as defence and with the use of energy from the infinity stones it will be a masterpiece. The dwarfs of Nidavellir are the best creators of weapons. So I am going there.

**_NIDAVELLIR_**

I stepped out of the portal into the forge. Around me, the dwarfs stopped their works to stare at me as I walked by and found the one who I was looking for.

'Eitri just the friendly dwarf I was looking for.' I jovially greeted him

'What are you doing here Loki? I thought you were off in a self-imposed exile.' Eitri said

'Oh, I am on my travels, my friend. But I have need of your services. I need you to create a weapon for me.' I said to the dwarf

'It will be costly.' He warned

''How about I give you a rare metal that you have never seen before?' I asked

'A metal that I have never seen. Let's see. ' He asked

Then I took out a piece of Vibranium and presented it to him.

'Vibranium, a metal that can store a very high amount of energy. A metal you have never worked with.' I said

'Yes, this will be a suitable payment. What kind of weapon do you need?' He asked after inspecting the metal for some time

'A trident is what I want Eitri. But not a normal trident. I want it to be able to channel to the power of infinity stones.' I asked

'Are you out of your mind. The stones are dangerous in the hands of a single person. Loki I will not craft such a weapon.' He shook his head

'I do not possess the stones Eitri I merely possess the energy of space stone and power stone. They are contained in this Vibranium pellets.' I said as I showed him the containers

'Very well then. But you must promise me that you will not use this weapon for subjugation of other beings so long as they do not try to harm you.' He asked

I readily gave my word and he started working on the trident. The forge was started and as the super metal Uru started to melt he poured the metal into the cast. He further began to create some slots for the pellets as well. After inscribing certain runes and layering certain enchantments he proudly presented me the trident.

It was golden in colour. The three prongs had the purple coloured energy of the power stone. The shaft of the trident had blue veins running through it representing the energy of space stone. I marvelled the creation before me. I could feel the raw power inside it.

'We have layered enchantments similar to Mjolnir. Your enemies will not be able to lift the trident and it will return to you whenever it is called.' Eitri said

'Thank you Eitri you are the greatest smith the universe has ever seen.' I complimented him

I returned to my home Island and trained with the trident for the remaining months. I had to redesign my style of combat to better suit the weapon I used.

One night my senses got alerted to the activation of space stone. So I immediately moved to Jane Foster's lab. I knew SHIELD will be coming to secure her so I could safely make contact with them. I was with her when she got the offer for a research facility in a remote place and I also got in contact with SHIELD as the agents recognised me maybe through facial scan. Anyway, I got picked up along to the hellecarrier. As the quinjet landed on the hellecarrier I saw the Captain and Dr Banner conversing. I walked towards them.

'Captain Rogers, Dr Banner, greetings.' I greeted them

'Oh uh hello your highness?' Rogers asked unsurely

I broke out into laughter' You don't need to speak like that. You can just address me as Loki.' I said

"Dr Banner." Steve said. "Word is you can find the cube?"

"Is that the only word about me?" Banner replies.

"The only word I care about." Steve said

"It must be strange for you… All this?" Bruce says after gesturing to everything.

"It's actually kind of familiar…" He replies while looking at some of the soldiers training on the deck

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." Romanoff finally says.

"Is this a submarine?" I hear Steve ask

'Oh I believe it goes all the way up to the sky, Captain' I said

'Oh no that is much worse' Banner said as the large propeller blades were seen and the carrier rose up into the air.

We entered the command centre and Fury greeted us.

'Dr, thank you for coming.' Fury said as he shook hands with Banner

'Thank you for asking nicely.' Banner said

'So how long am I staying.' Banner asked

'After we get the cube you are in the wind.' Fury said

'Who took it from you?' I asked

'He told us his name was Klingo, other than that all we have is his image.' Fury showed us the image

'A ravenger by the looks of it. A space pirate.' I said

'Sir we have got a match. He is in Germany. He is not exactly hiding.' Said an agent

'Captain, you are up.' Fury said to Steve

We travelled to Germany in a quinjet. When we reached the destination the scene was very similar like I saw on the movies but with another guy holding the spear. Captain jumped in when Klingo fired an energy blast from the spear. Captains shield reflected it back on the ravenger and blasted him off his feet.

I jumped in right after that. Klingo engaged the captain in a duel. Normally this guy could have been beaten up by the Captain but I could see that the mind stone is augmenting Kligon to fight beyond superhuman strength.

So I simply summoned a set of binding chains and bound the spear in Klingo's hand disrupting there fighting and at that moment Stark flew in and blasted Klingo off his feet with his repulsers.

'Make a move reindeer games.'Stark said as he looked at the wired antler like helmet

Then Kligon rose his hands in surrender.

'Good move.' Stark said

Then we loaded Klingo into the quinjet and took him to the SHIELD helecarrier. Fury dumped him into the cage. As they were having their epic moment I was thinking about the Mad Titan.

I thought for sure that Thanos would send someone from the inner circle to retrieve the stone. But since he has clearly sent an expendable pawn I realised his intentions. He never wanted to take the stone now. He is merely gathering the information needed so that he can prepare an army necessary for striking quickly and taking all the infinity stones in a quick stroke. If he goes for one infinity stone at a time there would be a chance that different planets will form an alliance against him and no matter how powerful he is he will not be able to face the full might of the universe and survive.

'So, Loki you are the only one with any information on extraterrestrial groups. Anything you can share about this one.' Fury asked me

'The guy in the cage is merely a pawn. What we must be worried is his master, Thanos.'I said

'What does he need with the cube?' Steve asked

'Director Fury do you know exactly what the Tessaract is.' I asked

'We know it contains infinite clean energy. What does it matter?' Fury asked

'Everything. The cube is not merely a glowing rock and it has a very special function in the greater scale of the universe.' I said

'What is the tesseract then?' Steve asked curiously

I summoned my magic circles and created an image of the universe

'Before the dawn of this universe there was nothing and then boom! The universe exploded into existence. The energy from this explosion converged and formed into concentrated ingots. INFINITY STONES. These stones each control an essential aspect of the universe. SPACE, TIME, SOUL, POWER, MIND and REALITY. The tesseract is the space stone. You are extremely lucky your planet did not get sucked into a giant black hole. Thanos is a warlord and he covets the stones for some reason.'I said

'And you were experimenting on something like that' Banner asked Fury incredulously

'We didn't know what it was until now.' Fury defended

'Anyway why did he need the Irridium for.' Banner asked changing the subject

'It's a stabilizing agent. It will allow the portal to stay open as wide as needed rather than collapsing like it did on SHIELD.' Tony said

'Thanos has an army called the Chitauri. I believe Klingo will open the portal to that army bypassing any obstacles to move their fleet here. So it is imperative we get the cube before that.' I said

'Dr. Banner, Mr Stark we hope you can find the cube.' Fury asked

'Sure.' Stark said

'I will contact Asgard. In case we fail to retrieve the cube we will need all the help we can get.' With that said I walked out from the room


	5. Falling fortress

The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take days to process this much data.

Currently Banner and Stark were trying to track the cube while I was watching them work eating some chocolate chips. But unfortunately, they haven't been able to track it down yet.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops." Stark said

"Huh. All I packed was a toothbrush." Banner replies.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all RD. You'd love it. It's Candy Land." Stark says as he pops a blueberry in his mouth.

'Well, the last time I was in a city I kind of broke it.' Banner said

'Then you both are cordially invited to my place. A lush green forest, springs, waterfalls, friendly woodland creatures. A nice place to relax and of course my palace with tech you have never seen on Earth.' I said

'We would have to go to Asgard to see that Loki.' Banner reminded

'Who said anything about Asgard? I meant my place here on earth.' I said

'You have a place here on earth.' Stark asked

'I have an Island here on earth all to myself.' I said

'Wow, where is it?' Stark asked

'It is one of the uncharted Islands on your planet. I have warded it so no one can enter there without my permission.' I said

'I also promise a stress-free environment.' Stark said poking a needle into Banner

'Ow.' Banner yelped

'Is everything a joke to you.' Captain said as he walked into the room

'Funny things are.' Stark said

'Threatening the safety of everybody here is not funny. No offence doctor.' Steve said

'I wouldn't have come abroad if I couldn't handle pointy things.' Banner said

'Fury didn't tell me that he was calling you in.' Steve said looking at Stark

'There is a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.' I said

'You think he is hiding something?' Steve asked as he turned towards me

'Captain, he is a spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging them too, isn't it? ' Tony said looking meaningfully at us

'If SHIELD was into clean energy projects why didn't they bring Tony into it. He is the only one in the world with an economical clean energy source. What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?' Banner said

'I am a 1500-year-old being which has travelled throughout the Universe. I can tell when someone is lying to me no matter how skilled they are.' I said

'Just find the cube.' With that said the captain walked out of the room

'Damn, is this the guy my father was harping on about.' Tony said

'Anyway, do not disturb me for some time I will have to contact Asgard and report to Odin.' I said

'How are you going to do that.' Tiny asked

'I can project myself into any realms in the universe.' I said

'Nevermind. I thought there would be an intergalactic phone or something.' Tony said

I sat into a meditative force and willed myself into Asgards throne room. Odin was holding court today it seems.

'Brother.' Thor rushed over to me as he saw me but walked right through me as I was merely projecting my image there.

'Sorry, brother. I am still on earth. There is an immediate situation that I believe that your attention is needed, father.' I said

'Loki, my son. What has happened in Midgard?' Odin asked

'One of the pawns of the mad titan Thanos has infiltrated Midgard and stole the space stone. He means to bring the chitauri army into Midgard and invade them. I request your help in safeguarding Midgard Allfather.' I said

'We cannot commit our forces to such a war Loki. We are yet to be in peace with other releams.' Odin said

'I know father but I am merely asking for Thor. The midgardians can fight the army. They have the ability to defend themselves. But with Thor there, the chances of the invasion to be effective will be low.' I said

'Yes, father let me go. Because of me, the people of Midgard suffered from the frost giants. This is a time I can help them.' Thor said

'Very well you can go.' Odin said

'Then wait by the Bifrost, I will call you when the invasion begins.' I said to Thor as I dismissed the projection just in time to witness the verbal spar going on in the room. Looks like I missed out quite a lot. Then a computer produced an alert sound. As Banner went to look for it an explosion rocked the carrier.

Stark and Captain left to deal with the engine. I quickly ran down another level just in time to tackle the Hulk away from crushing Natasha.

The Hulk got really angry and threw a wing of one aircraft towards me. I just created a portal in front of me and then returned the object right back at Hulk. He got even more angry and rushed at me. I summoned my Trident and placed it horizontally to me and struck him fast. He got blasted back from the blow. Then I rushed in and struck the bottom of the trident on his head and once again struck him down. Then I summoned the strongest magical chains in existence and bound him. Then I trapped him in mirror dimension and left him there to cool off.

Then Fury pronounced Coulson dead. Barton has been captured by Romanoff. I travelled there and decided to help Barton.

'Well looks like he is partially released from its influence.' I said as I walked in

'Can you help him Loki.' Natasha asked

'That is why I am here.' I said

I then summoned a magic circle and put it above Barton's head and drew the residual energy of the stone. After the extraction was complete I dispersed the energy.

'There, he is now completely released from any control.' I said

Then I further summoned a golden shield and began to heal him.

'Do not move around. I am healing your body' I said

'I couldn't do anything, Nat. I was just not on the wheels. It was weird. How many agents did I...' Barton asked

'It was not your fault. You couldn't control yourself.' Natasha said

'Thank you, Loki.' Barton said.

'Oh, it's quite alright. I rarely get to heal someone. I like healing.' I said

'You can heal any wounds with your healing.' Natasha asked with a strange tone

'Any kind of wounds can be healed by me. I was taught by my mother Frigga and she is the best in the art. But sure I can heal any injuries.' I said

'Even if an organ is destroyed beyond repair.' She asked

'I can heal anything except to cure death. There is no healing that can prevent that.' I said

Just then Steve and Stark barged in.

'Will you come with us?' Steve asked

'You found where kligon is?' Natasha asked

'Yes, can you fly one of the jets.' Steve asked

'I can.' Barton said

'Then suit up.' Steve said

So we left the Hellicarrier via a quinjet to New york.


	6. Battle of New York

As the quinjet entered New York city the first wave of invasion had already begun and Barton flew the jet towards a chock point and waited by as Stark was chased by several Chitauri flyers and fired upon them destroying many in the process.

But the quinjet got shot down by Kilgon and we impacted upon the ground. We came out of the jet. Clint and Natasha went to help people stuck in their vehicles. Captain and I covered for them. Steve smashed the Chitauri soldiers with his shield while I struck them with my trident. I spun around the trident and deflected the energy shots back to them and they fell in many numbers around me. Just as another large number of the converged on me I released a blast of power from the trident and destroyed them.

"There are so many of them." Steve said

"Heimedal, now!!" I shouted

The Bifrost got activated and Thor came from it.

"Brother, it seems you have begun without me." Thor said

"Concentrate brother. We need to stop this attack or many will suffer." I said

"You are right. How can I be of help?"Thor asked

"There too many ships. Take care of those while we take care of the foot soldiers" I said

"Alright." He said

He then flew off striking random flyers down from the sky with Mjolnir.

"They are getting killed out there." Natasha said looking down from the bridge

"Will you guys be able to handle here?" Steve asked

"Go we can handle this." Natasha said

Then steve jumped down from the bridge and left to help the people down the road.

We were being surrounded from all sides by chitauri. Clint picked them off one by one using exploding arrows. Natasha was engaged in hand to hand combat with the chitauri and winning. So I spun my trident and struck the nearest soldier then struck at a car which got blasted away and fell on the incoming chitauri. Some flyers came towards us but I summoned a magical shield and expanded it in front of me and then jumped on the flyers and struck the chitauri down. As many more came towards me I summoned many many swords and threw them continuously in the chitauri. They all fell dead one by one and the rest were blasted apart using the trident.

Thor and Steve came back to our location after some time.

"These things are endless." Steve said

"The power surrounding the cube cannot be breached we have to deal with these guys." Stark said in the comms

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked

"As a team." Steve said

"Wait a minute captain." I said and then I released Banner from the dimension

"What was that? I could see everything happening here but not affect it in any way." Banner asked

"It is the mirror dimension. I moved you sideways in time. In there you will not affect the physical world. Useful to trap in enemies." I said

"So this all seems horrible." Banner said

"I have seen worse." Natasha said

"Sorry." Banner said sheepishly

"No, we could use a little worse." Natasha said

"Tell him to suit up. I am bringing the party to you." Stark said

He flew towards us, chasing him was a chitauri leviathan.

"Dr Banner now might be a good time for you to be angry." Steve said

"That's my secret cap. I'm always angry." said Banner

Then he transformed into Hulk and punched the leviathan in the causing it to break and then stark fired a mini-missile into its joints blasting it up. I summoned a large magical shield to protect us from the debris. The chitauri soldiers screamed at us and the hulk roared in return.

"Captain, call it in." Stark said

"We will have to keep the fight focused on us. If anything move four blocks out you turn it back or turn it to ash." Steve told Tony

"Barton I want you on that roof call out their patterns and strays." Steve said

"Thor and Loki you got to bottleneck that portal you got lightning and magic light the bastards up." Steve said to us

Thor flew to a tower to summon lightning while I summoned several magic circles in the air and walked through it and used my trident to strike concentrated energy blasts into the portal destroying several leviathan and Thor joined in on the fun by hurling lightning on to the portal.

But then a large number of chitauri soldiers closing in on Barton. I teleported there and using magic I created a black hole in front of me and sucked in the chitauri completely. Barton looked bewildered for a minute but got over his shock.

I saw Kligon flying in a chariot and just then I blasted him off the sky using my trident. He fell into the Stark Tower and I saw the hulk going after him.

"Guys I can close the portal down dies anybody copy." Natasha said

"Close it" Steve said

"No, wait." Tony said

"Stark these things keep on coming." Steve said

"We got a nuke coming and it's going to blow in less than a minute." Stark said

Then Tony flew with the nuke into the portal. The nuke hit the mothership and the chitauri fell all around us.

"Close it." Steve said to Natasha

Just as the portal collapsed Tony fell from the portal towards the ground. Hulk jumped in and caught him. Then hulk roared and Tony woke with a gasp.

"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony asked

"We won." Steve answered with a small smile

"Hoorah lets not come in tomorrow lets just take a day. There is a shawarma joint a few blocks out. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it." Stark said

"We are not finished yet." Thor said

"Then shawarma after." Stark said

Then we took Kilgon into custody. I bound him in magical chains

Then after some discussion with Fury, we agreed to put Kilgon in the custody of Midgard while Thor took the Tessaract with him to Asgard.

"So what are you going to do now?" Natasha asked as we watch the rest of the team go on their respective ways.

"Hmm take good nap in my bed I guess." I said

"I would like to ask your help in healing me." Natasha said

"Oh, what ails you?" I asked her

"Due to some events, I cannot have any children. If you can heal me I will owe you one." She said

I scanned her body using my magic and found the flaw.

"I can fix that. So when will you be ready." I asked

"I am ready now." She said

"Then we will have to go to my home." Saying that I summoned a portal in front of us and led her to the other side.


	7. To fríðr

We stepped out of the portal into my island which looked like a copy of Ego's planet but with more life forms. The sound of birds chirping and the sound of the freely running river is soothing and thus is why I preserved this Island from the touch of mankind.

Natasha looked around fascinated with the scenery around us.

"Where are we?" She asked

"Welcome to 'fríðr' my home." I said

"So this is not Asgard?" she asked

"No, we are still on Earth. If I bring a human to Asgard Odin will be angry. So we will have to heal you here." I said

"But how is this place not discovered?" she asked as we walked toward the waterfall

"It was long before I believe 790 AD that I visited Midgard. I travelled many of your lands but here I had a special attraction to this place and made it my home. I weaved a ward around it to safeguard it from the outside world. We have reached our destination. " I said

"I do not see anything here except this river." Natasha said as she scrunched up her face

"Really then look closer." I said and waved my hand as I lifted the illusion

There before us was a massive building more than the height of Empire state building and more wider as well. Made completely out of the Vibranium I took from Wakanda over thousands of years.

"Come..." I led Natasha into the building

We were immediately accosted by drone robots. I designed them like the ones in krypton.

"Welcome home Loki. Has the emergency passed?" It asked as it floated towards us

"It has passed Kira." I said

"Greetings Natasha Romanoff " Kira said to Natasha

"How does it know my name?" She asked

"We have database on all interesting individuals of Midgard." I said

"So you consider me interesting." She asked giving me an innocent look

"Of course you are interesting Natasha. I keep tabs on anyone with extraordinary skills and you have many." I said

"So you do know about me and yet you are helping me. Why? Anyone who truly knows me would not help me." She said

"Then you should be glad that I am not like everyone. I have lived a long life Natasha the things you did in your short life is a tickle to what I have seen and will continue to see for many years. It does not affect me." I said

"That is certainly a different answer than I expected." She said

"I am not a monk to give you spiritual guidance. I am a seidr." I said

"I thought you were a god." She said

"I am not the one to call myself that. Your people decided to name me god." I said

"So how are you going to heal me?" Natasha asked

I led her to the medical bay and I commanded the drones to set the soul forge and particle assimilator.

"Lay down here." I said pointing at the soul forge

She laid down there and the drones began the projection of her body so that I could study.

"What is this?" Natasha asked

"This is the soul forge. In here any ailments can be detected or cured even that of the soul and body. I will be applying anesthesia to you as i will have to regrow the damaged parts." I said to her

She nodded and the drones applied the Anesthesia on her and then I set some parameters in the forge then I bombarded her body with vita rays. Then the particle assimilator began its work as her damaged tissues began to be revived and regenerated. The vita rays accelerated the healing process while providing the internal energy for the body to regenerate. After some time I stopped the process once the readings from the forge was satisfactory. I woke Natasha from her sleep and declared her fully healed.She was overwhelmed by this and simply looked lost for some time. The loss of the ability to be a mother was something that affected her in a deep way.

But after some time she regained her bearings and enveloped me in a hug and then drew me in and kissed me for a good 5 minutes.Although I was surprised for some time I immediately reasponded. I tightened my hold on her and deepened the kiss.

I felt her tongue pushing in seeking entrance and I let her. I pushed her against the wall and placed my hands on her ass and squeezed them. She wraped her legs around me and I supported her with me holding her ass. One of my hands travelled her body and found her left breast and squeezed it elicting a low moan frim Natasha. This caused us to break our kiss and we looked at each other. This time I forcefully kissed her and then carried her to my room.

I threw her into my bed and jumped in right after her and began kissing and biting on her neck . I took hold of her red hair and pulled it causing her to look me and I saw the lust in her eyes. I ripped if her suite from her body and took her left breast in my mouth as I greedily sucked and bit on her breasts while my other hand pulled down her pants. Then I dismissed my clothes by magic and attacked her neck with small bites which caused her to moan. I twisted her nipples causing her to cry out 'Loki'.

I slowly rubbed her clit through her panties and then set my mouth next to her ear abd whispered

"Natasha when I healed you i reverted your body to its prime condition. You are now essentially a virgin. You can now have a fresh start in life as you desired. So will you go out with me?" I asked her out

"You are asking me out while we are on your bed and when you are about to fuck me." she asked through the haze of pleasure

"I am." I said while I inserted one finger into her pussy

"Yes!" she shouted

That was all I needed as I took off her panties and positioned my cock at her entrance and plunged inside her. She threw her head back and moaned as her virginity was taken a second time. It was all the better since it was what she wanted. Then I slowly pulled out and thrust back in fast and began to pound into her in speed. I brought one of my hands to her breasts and twisted her nipple. She came hard but I continued to pound into her. I then took her in the missionary position her legs around me as she bounced on my cock and finally I came inside her triggering another orgasm from her.

She took deep breaths to calm down but I didn't allow that. I took hold of her and spun her around and I fucked her from behind. We continued this long into the night never stopping, her moans filling my room, a sound that I am now enjoying very much.


	8. Aether

The next morning I woke up early and looked at the body next to me. It was a calculated risk to bring her here and to date her. She is a spy and a talented one at that but I have been desiring companionship for a long time. I had certain flings here and there but I had a dark attraction to Natasha. She was a human but posed me a bigger threat than any of her species could ever be. She is versatile like me and is swimming in a river of blood of her targets in this world. With a super-soldier enhancement, she would certainly surpass the threat level of Captain America and Black Panther and she was a complete hottie. Just looking at her body wants me to have another go at her but I refrained. The pleasures of the flesh will not control my actions if it does it will be disastrous in a universe like this.

I commanded the drones to prepare some breakfast while I took a shower. When I returned to the room fully dressed Natasha was staring through the glass at the rising sun as it bathed friðr in a heavenly light. The sunlight reflected off the bubbles floating around the Island.

"1500 years have not been wasted by me, planetary engineering is something within my reach" I said as I walked in and handed Natasha a teacup

"You designed this Island artificially." She asked

"What did you think, that I waved my hand and the landscape changed to this." I said

"I was kinda thinking along those lines" She said

"Nope, cannot create planets out in a whim." I said

"Why did you settle on earth if you are a prince of Asgard" She asked

"I never really fit into Asgard that much. They were more battle oriented I merely like to live in peace and besides I am a Seidr and we are not fully appreciated in Asgard." I said

"I will have to return to _SHIELD_ soon " She said

"That is a shame I wouldn't have minded for you to stay here a little longer. Well I will drop you off after breakfast, come." I said

After having our breakfast I opened a portal directly to the SHIELD hellicarrier.

"Before you go I want you to have this." i said as i handed her a chain with a locket.

"What is this" She asked looking at it

"The locket has a spell woven inti it. When you press it with your thumb it will send a distress signal to me. I will be able to find you if you need help." i explained

She looked me closely but placed the chain around her neck and steppe into the portal. I shut the portal down and walked down to the edge of waterfall and jumped in.It was going to be a long and boring months ahead of me.

_SHIELD BASE_

"So agent Romanoff report" Fury commanded

"Sir, as you know I left with Loki to his home ti heal myself.The process was a success I consulted with our doctors . But I was unable to find the location of the island but it was beautiful. He said he can perform planetory engineering and designed the island himself.He has been on earth since their tales started root in Scandavania.He also possess advanced technology than earth more than Stark as well for sure." Natashq said

"Anything else." Fury asked

"Nothing sir" Natasha said

"Very well you are dismissed" Fury said

As she walked out of the office and into her room she absently fingered the chain around her.She never told Fury about tthe chain or the newfound relationship with their resident god. Well he didn't need to know about everything now does he, she thought.

_**FRIÐR**_

I was relaxing taking a sun bath on the beach when I got a call from Heimedal. He appeared infront of me.

"Thor is on Midgard Prince Loki. " He said

"Oh , why" I asked

"Jane Foster dissappeared in Midgard for some time he has gine there to look for her."he said

" Oh then I will go and meet him." I said

Heimedal dismissed himself from his projection.

I immediately took my armour and put it on considering what is coming.I used the sling ring and created a portal to the spot where Thor was.

I saw Thor was kissing Jane. I walked towards Darcy from behind.I shielded her frim the rain.

"Forgive my brother he is easily distracted" I said

"Whoa look at you. How are you. Saw you thrashing those space aliens with your cool trident. Don't you have a gun" She asked

"I don't have a liscence for the gun. So I adjust myself with the trident." I said as I summoned the trident and showed her

"Cool" she said closely studying it

"Does it have a name" she asked

"Atgeir"I said to her

Just then Thor noticed me.

"Brother you are here" he asked

"Heimedal called. Told me your lady love was in trouble. She seems fine." I said looking at her

Just then a cop came to us.

"You need to come with us miss." he said as he touched her

The Aeither produced a blast of energy but I shielded and contained it.

"Step away from her she is dangerous." the cop said

"So am I. Heimedal " Thor called

The bifrost opened and we travelled to Asgard leaving Darcy on Earth


	9. Dark elves

We reached Asgard near the gate of Bifrost. Heimedal was waiting for us there.

"This is Asgard" Jane asked in wonder as she looked around

"Yes. This is Heimedal miss Jane." I said

"Oh , I am Jane Foster. It is nice to meet you." she said to Heimedal

"Welcome to Asgard" Heimedal said

"Brother lets take her to the healing room fast" I said

We travelled fast to the palace and entered the healing room.The healers set the soul forge as Jane layed down. They began to project her image and studied the anomaly in her.

Just then Odin came in.

"What are you doiing letting a human here into Asgards soil." Odin asked

"Father this is Jane. She is unvell" Thor said

"They have their own healers for this." Odin said

"Who are you" Jane asked

"I am Odin, king of Asgard." Odin said

"Well I am Jane foster" Jane said

"I know who you are, which is why she will be immediately returned to Midgard. Guards take her" Odin ordered

When the guard touched her he was immediately blasted back.

"We told you she is unwell" Thor said

"She came into contact with the Reality stone father. The convergence is blurring the boundaries between the nine releams and she accidently fell into the dimension where it was hidden." I said to Odin

Odin immediately checked her and found the Aether flowing through her body. He immediately took us to the library and explained about the war with Dark elfs.

"Father what if the dark elfs are still out there. We need to remove it from Jane." Thor said

"The Dark elfs are dead. The Aether cannot be removed" Odin said

" Look, the Aether was said to be destroyed but it clearly exists. What if you are wrong." Thor asked

"I am not wrong. There will be no further discussion on this matter. She will be send back to where she belongs." Odin said as he walked out of the room

"Come I will try to extract the Aether. But I will need mothers help." I said to Thor and Loki

We walked towards Frigga's chambers.

"Loki where have you been" Thor asked

"I have a little Island in the Pacific. I mostly stay there. Natasha was also there, she had a little problem so I healed her. She is fine now." I said

"Didn't know you had a home set up in a Pacific Island" Jane said

"I will invite you both some day. Made the whole house and everything myself . You will love it. " I said

We entered Frigga's chambers.

"Mother" Thor and myself called

"My two sons." She said as she embraced us

"Mother this is Jane. Jane this is our mother Frigga, Queen of Asgard. " Thor said

"Thor has said all about you Jane" Frigga said kindly

"Mother we came here because Jane has become a host of the Reality stone. I would like to extract it from her but I would like you to stabilize her body and spirit." I said to her

We laid Jane down in the floor . Frigga and Thor sat beside her while I summoned several magic shields and setthem around Jane.

"You have been busy Loki. I do not recognise this magic" Frigga said looking at my magical constructs

"It is dimensional magic mother. Learned it from some people in Nepal." I said

"There are wizards living in Nepal" Jane asked

"Yes. Now everyone I will begin the extraction of Aether. Mother be ready to surround her with your magic as the extraction begins. " I said

I concentrated and then condensed a magic circle and let it sink into Jane.The Aether tried to lash out but this time I trapped it with a similar magical circle and started to extract the red fluid.I summoned some Vibranium threads and began to weave it around the extraction circle.After two minutes the extraction was complete and I trapped the Reality Stone inside the locket I created from Vibranium. I created a chain connecting the locket and I placed it around my neck.It glowed a bright red.

"There she should be fine" Frigga said as she healed her

"Thank you brother" Thor said

"Oh don't worry. She is a friend" I said

"Thank you Loki" Jane said as she hugged me

Just then alarms sounded in the prison cells.

"Go, Thor I will stay with mother and Jane" I said

Thor spun his hammer and flew down to the prison cells.

I summoned 'Atgeir' and stood ready as we wached the Dark elves flew their ships and began engaging Asgardian forces. The shield of the Palace fell and a ship parked next to our room. Some elves jumped in but they were blasted apart by me. The giant elf came running to me with his hands raised to grab me. But I opend a portel under his feet and let him drop from the sky of Asgard.

Malekeith came towards me.

"Where is the Aether " He asked

" Right here" I said pointing at the locket on my neck.

He charged me but I spun the Trident and gave him a strong strike that send him back with high speed. He impacted the wall, I threw the Trident which pierced him throuh his abdomen and pinned him to the wall.

Malekeith cried out in pain as the Trident pierced him.I walked towards him casually and constructed a sword in my hand. A clean swipe through his neck took his head off as it fell on the floor.

Just then Thor came rushing in.He looked at the severed head and then looked at me.

"Well you have everything under control it seems.. But we would have needed some intel from him." Thor said

I created a portal and the giant elf fell on the floor. I summoned magical chains and bound him tight.

"Here is your intel.Although be careful he is very strong. " I said

Just then Odin rushed in and saw everything.

"I told you father the Dark elves are still alive." Thor said

"Yes so it would seem. What about the Aether" He asked

"I extracted it and sealed it inside here." I said opening the locket showung the red light of Reality stone

"We must destroy it father" Thor said

"It is one of the infinity stones brother. It will just merely reform. I will keep it on my person .I can shield it's energy signature from the Universe. Keeping two infinity stones in Asgard is not wise." I said

"Loki is right. Very well, you may keep it but guard it well." Odin said

That night I snuck inside Odin's vault and took the Tessaract. I used a vibranium container to draw more energy from it. With the reality stone in my hand I now have the energy of five infinity stones with me. Now I must conduct a certain experiment when I return to Friðr.

I snuck back in to the party going on in Asgard.We stayed in Asgard to watch the convergence happen. After a week passed Jane was send to her home through Bifrost.I stayed on Asgard for a while but my experiment awaited me in my home so I said goodbye to Frigga,Odin and Thor and left to my humble home via the bifrost.


	10. Ascension

Once I returned home I immediately entered my lab which was buried under a mountain. The thick stones as well as the surrounding Vibranium will ensure no energy signature gets outside.

Over the years I collected many samples from powerful figures throughout the universe. I did this not because I am a mad scientist, but to build an ultimate body for me. I may look like an Asgardian because of the illussion but my DNA is that of a frost giant.In many ways it is a hindrance.

So I decided I needed a more powerful body.So I selected three genetic material that will change me fundamentally.

The very first material I collected was from Thor. Thor and Hela are the strongest Asgardians anyone could find. Thor wastes much of his strength , never bothering to learn other forms of powers like magic. So it stunted his potential but his capacity for power is limitless. Hela was not accessible to me so I selected Thor.

The next genetic material I took was from Carol Danvers. She has the power to produce photon blasts and use the photons to breath in space, fly at high speeds basically the supergirl of MC universe.

Then came the most important and powerful gene. The genetic material of a celestial, Ego. He had a son Peter Quill in Missouri. After Ego left the planet I immediately took blood samples from peter and then took the material he implanted in the forest.

It took me years to properly stream line the process. But I needed a very strong power source to assimilate the strength of a Celestial. So I began collecting energy from different infinity stones. The only one that was missing was the soul stone. I left it out since I was not willing to sacrifice someone I love to gain it.

But I still needed a strong energy source to compensate it and that is how I chose the reality stone. It can alter the very reality itself. It is beyond the power of a celestial. But the problem was I had no idea where it was.So I had to wait for Jane to stumble in and take the Aether in her body and now finaly I possess the Reality stone. So at last I can begin the process.

I set the Reality stone on a pedestral and channeled its energy into a glass container. In the glass chamber it will alter the reality of my body to accept the changes that I will add. The energy of other four stones were added into the mix and then I set the refined gene that I spliced from Captain Marvel, Thor and Ego in an extraction device. The rest of the process wil be done by drones .

"Kira, Rebirth protocol is in effect" I said

Immediately the drones took over the computer functions and began to monitor every process.

I stepped inside the chamber and the glass covered me. First the reality stone changed my body to adapt to any conditions. Then the genetic material of Captain Marvel was used followed by Thor.Small drills pierced my body and injected the altered gene. Then the energy from the reality stone covered me altered it to my wish.

The first phase was to combine the two genetic codes to give me an extremely durable and strong body. The particle assimilator began remaking my body. I slowly began to loose conscious , but the process got completed and then the light from Ego entered me reforming me , making me enternal. The energy of Infinity stones stabilising me and empowering me slowly.I lost conscious after that.

I slowly woke up. After I regained my bearings my energy slowly started to recover. A blue light consumed me fully as my energy went beyond than what I had. But eventually I was able to control it.Kira put me in the soul forge and analyzed my my new body. The results were very promising.

The next few days were spent training my new powers. I was biologically no longer a frost giant.I have the body strength of an Asgardian and the powers of Captain Marvel and a Celestial.

But the problem was the Celestial powers were very difficult to control. It is a slow progress , but the power over Photons was easy to control. It is very similar to the energy of Bifrost.But still I was enjoying training with my new powers.

Using Photons I flew around the Earth to get the feel of my powers.The further I pushed my limits the further my powers expanded.

I took some rest for a few days away from any training.I earned this rest after all.Most of my rest time was spend on playing games. Even a god needs some entertainment.But my enjoyment got cut short as I got an alert from Natasha.

"Well Natasha, you want an another date" I asked as I projected myself before her

"We are about to be blown up by missiles.Save us and you get a date." She said looking at me

"Well hello Steve, never saw you there." I said

"Hi, can you help it is urgent" Steve said

"Brace yourselves" I said as I opened a portel under their feet and they fell into my room.

"Welcome to my home Steve. Natasha you are also very welcome.Please sit. Now what were you saying about a missile." I asked

"We fell into a trap. But we got the information we needed" Natasha said

"The Black widow and Captain America fell into a trap.Who was it" I asked looking interested

"HYDRA." Steve said

"How did that multi headed monster trap you." I asked looking surprised

"HYDRA was a special branch of military wing that operated under Nazi's during World War 2. We thought we destroyed them but they somehow infiltrated SHIELD and has taken over."Steve said

" Oh, that is unfortunate." I said

"Loki , we could really use your help" Natasha said

"Ah, then I will have to disappoint you. I am not allowed to interfere in midgards conflicts. That is a command from my father. " I said to them

"But this is different Loki. They will use SHIELD's weapons for mass destruction" Steve said

"And how is that different from all other human nations. Do you expect me to jump in and destroy every nation that uses weapons against each other. This conflict you have with HYDRA is internal to Midgard. Asgardians will not raise our weapons against human race so long as they do not raise their weapons against the nine releams without provocation. " I said

"I am sorry my friends. If they were an external enemy I would have helped you happily. Unfortunately I have to obey Asgardian law." I said remorsefully

"We understand Loki, transport us near the site. HYDRA is our own responsibility, we will deal with it ourselves."Steve said

" Are you sure you can't help" Natasha asked

" If I interfere, your government won't like that. There is already many problems you have to deal with. My interference in Earth's native problems will be ill recieved at this point no matter the good intentions behind it." Loki said

With that said he created a portal to their destination and then closed it as they entered it.


	11. Insight? I don't think so

Even though I said to Natasha and Steve that I would not help them, I was actually keeping tabs on them. So it was quite natural to see me roaming the hellicarrier quite freely whistling a soft tune.

Ofcourse I was in disguise as a SHIELD agent.Many agents ran opposite to me in a rush.Captain America and Falcon has already begun their little attack.So I let my magic wash over me and became invisible.I sneaked into the meeting room of SHIELD council.

I watched as the Hydra agents got knocked out by a disguised Natasha and pointed a gun at Alexander Pierce.Just then Nick Fury entered the room.Natasha removed her disguise as a council women.

"Sorry we ruined your moment" Fury said to Pierce

"How are you still alive." Pierce asked

"I am a spy, Pierce. I know my way around the world." Fury said

He walked further in and removed his eyepatch and placed his eye on a retinal scanner. Natasha began typing command codes into the computer.

"What are you doing" Pierce asked

"In a few moments the whole world will see all the dirty secrets of SHIELD and HYDRA." Natasha said

"Are you sure that is what you want. Are you ready for the world to find out about your true face" Pierce asked

"Are you" Natasha countered

Pierce slowly began to walk back and took his phone.

"You think you have won. HYDRA cannot be defeated so easily. Cut off one head two more shall take its place." Pierce said as he was about to press the phone

Immediately I took hold of his hand from behind.

"Ah, the favourite phrase of your founder the Red Skull. I always thought him a fool for pining after the tales of Asgardians and trying to destroy Midgard on a mad quest for power. Fun fact , he is now essentially a prisoner come gatekeeper in another world." I said as I appeared behind Pierce taking his phone away.

"Loki you came. I thought your laws forbade you from interference." Natasha asked

"Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken.I would take off those badges you all are wearing. It contains an explosive which he was about to trigger with this phone." I said as I handed over the phone to Fury

"We didn't expect you here." Fury said as he treated me with his one eyed stare

"Well, one can't really say no to a request from a beautiful women." I said

"You would allow aliens free reign upon our world. You could never take strong decisions Fury, a different approach is necessary.HYDRA is necessary." Pierce

"I have been here long before your nations took form you ignorant fool. I will say this again. You are dealing with forces beyond your imagination.The only thing that held this world together was blind luck.There has been near extinction level events happened in Midgard. You escaped mostly because of timely intervention from outside forces. The greatest threat to your people is yourself." I said

"Loki is correct. There were too many mistakes done by us. After today SHIELD will be dead along with HYDRA." Fury said and took a gun and shot Pierce in the head.

"That went well." Natasha said

"We have to get out of here. Project Insight is going to be terminated soon" Fury said

Fury and the councilors walked towards the chopper while I pulled Natasha into a kiss.

"What was that for" She asked as I pulled away from her.

"No reason. Are you busy this week." I asked

"No, why" She asked

"I will tell you later.Lets end this little pest problem you have." I said as I took hold of her waist and took her to the deck of the carrier.

We hid behind some crates and watched agents startingquinjets to engage Falcon and Steve.

"Can you take out those quinjets" Natasha asked

"For my lady love anything." I said as I quickly stole a kiss from her

I walked into the open and said " All SHIELD agents stand down or I will be forced to use force on you."

They stopped and looked at each other and then began to shoot me with their guns. The bullets just bounced off harmlessly. I touched the pedent containing the reality stone and channeled its power and created a red magical circle. I shifted the very reality around the carrier and changed the part of deck into a mud floor. The whole planes and HYDRA agents sank into my trap. I then soldified the floor completely trapping them there.

Some of the airborne Quinjets began to converge on my position but I casted a wide area shield protecting us from their gunfire and missiles.

As I looked back I saw Natasha expertly taking out some HYDRA agents with her mixed martial arts. I could see her ass swinging up and down from her movements in her tight suit she wore. She was really turning me on in that suit. So I decided to quickly end the fight.

I summoned light from within into my hand. I raise my hand and with a little effort I released it. The light began to travel instantaneously and struck all the quinjets in the sky and destroyed them. All of them exploded as if a god sstruck them down from the sky, which is kind of what happened.

Then I used the reality stone and put all the fighting agents on the deck of the carrier under chains. They were suddenly bound by chains from nowhere as I shifted the reality. I think out of all the stones this is the most dangerous infinity stone. If used correctly it could reshape the entire universe in my image. The only other stone that can counter the reality would be the time stone and it is in friendly hands for now.

Anyways, since Natasha was freed from her job since I secured all the enemies, I decided to take her for a ride.

I opened a portal under Natasha's feet and transported us to my home.

"Why are we here. There is still much left to do." She asked as she looked around.

"They can handle the rest.As for why you are here, I think its obvious." I said as I forcefully kissed her once I reached her and took her into my arms.

She kissed me back after the initial shock wore off. I placed my hands of on her ass and squeezed them tightly. She moaned into my mouth. I pushed her towards a wall and trapped her there. I slowly pulled down the zipper of her body suit. As I looked down I saw her breasts fully naked.

I put my mouth next to her ear and slowly bit her.

"Interesting. You do not wear anything inside, Kinky" I said

She looked at me with her doe eyes. I fisted her red hair and forcefully kissed her. I inserted my tounge into her mouth. We fought for dominance but I ultimately won as my other hand took hold of her breast and squeezed them tightly. She moaned loudly and I bit her lips lightly.

She looked at me with a sexy expression that said "Fuck me "

I took hold of her ass and carried her to the bed. I layed her on her back and immediately pulled her suit off her shoulders and attacked her breasts hungrily. I began to bite her breasts and she began to hold the sheets tightly as she moaned.I began to attack her other breast with light kisses while I squeezed and rubbed her other breast.

I rolled with her so that she was on top. I helped her to take off the rest of her clothes. I vanished my clothes as well and whispered in her ear " ride me"

She began to rub her cunt over my cock. She took hold of my cock and guided it to her entrance. I slipped inside her and lay back enjoing her warmth. She began to move up and down in a slow pace moanning and mewling. I got bored quickly of that so I stopped her hips with my hands and gave a strong thrust which made her cry out. I began to mercillessly pound into her and she began to match my thrust as well. I took hold of her swinging breasts and began to squeeze them together. I raised myself as I took hold of her ass and buried my face on her breasts and then began to fuck her upright.

"Loki, faster harder " she moaned

I fucked her more faster and harder. The room was filled with our moans and the sounds of our body slapping each other. Finally with her head thrown back she let out a long moan as she came around my cock, at the same time I spilled inside her.

We fell back into bed, she lying on top of me burying her face on my chest.I rubbed my hands along her spine. She looked at me with lust in her eyes. I pushed her off me and made her to stand on all fours. I aligned my cock her ass and spread her ass cheeks. I slowly sunk into her as she moaned in delight urging me on. I sheathed fully inside her and then began to run my hands along her sides enjoying the way she quivered in excitement.

I began to pump into her slowly, enjoying the warmth that enveloped me and the sounds she made. She began to urge me to go faster and so I complied. I pulled out again and stayed there, poised at her back entrance. Leaning forwards I pushed back in sharply so that I was molded against her back with my head over her left shoulder.

"Natasha, I really like your ass." I said as I bit on her neck and shoulder

I snaked my arms around her groping her breast while the other began to play with her pussy. Leaning back so they were both upright I began to pound into her ass roughly. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room as well as her moans and my grunts.

For the next half hour I used her in any way I liked. Took her in many ways I had dreamed in my other life. She became exhausted after a while but I still enjoyed her. She was barely conscious after the rigorous fucking I dished out on her. We both came many times but I still continued fucking her without stop. After today she would never again even think about taking anyone else to her bed.

Sometime later she fell assleep. I slowly turned her and watched her sleep. She was very beautifull especially now that she was shining with sweat clung to her naked body and her legs intertwined with mine. I kissed her lightly on her lips and drew the sheets over us and pulled her snugly aginst me as I drifted off to sleep enjoying her warmth.


	12. Visiting Xandar

Loki woke up with a groan. He felt a weight on his chest and when he looked down he saw Natasha resting her head on his shoulder fast asleep. Suddenly everything came back to him, the hellicarrier, taking Natasha to his home and the day long sex that they were engaged in. The last thought brought a smile to his face as the memory of the lust filled moments surfaced into his thoughts.

He snaked his arm around Natasha and ran his hands along her naked back. He squeezed her ass cheeks but she did not wake up, but just lightly moaned. He rolled over her and spread her legs and with a quick thrust he inserted his cock into her pussy. Natasha opened her eyes and let out a moan.

"Loki, what are you doing." Natasha asked

"Waking you up for the morning" he answered

Then he began to pound into her faster and harder. Natasha was wide awake now and was holding onto him for dear life as she was roughly fucked. After some time he got tired of this position and slid in next to her and began to fuck her sideways. He took hold of her jiggling breasts and squeezed them tightly making her moan in pleasure.

He bit on her neck and trailed kisses all over her while he continued to fuck her thoroughly. He used his other hand to lightly stimulate her pussy and then she came all over hos cock with a scream. With a final push he also exploded in her with a grunt and filled her with his seed.

"That was a very differenta way of waking up." Natasha said as she took deep breaths.

"That was the fun way of waking you up." Loki said with a smirk and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"You have yet to take it out of me." Natasha said as she wiggled her ass

"I like where it is now." Loki said as he lightly humped into her and began lightly kissing her shoulders

"I have to report to Fury and the others might be searching for us. " Natasha said

"Then let's go and take a shower." Loki said as he took of the sheets that covered them and carried Natasha to the shower.

As water ran along their bodies Natasha kneeled before Loki and ran her fingers along his shaft. She jerked his cock a few times and then enveloped the crown into her mouth. She began to slurp around the crown eagerly. Then she began to lick along the length of his cock. Loki took hold of her hair and locked her head in a position and forced his cock ddown her throat. The sudden intrusion made Natasha gagg around his cock. She looked up and held his gaze as he inserted more of his length into her mouth.

Seeing the lust in her eyes, Loki began to force her head to bob up and down along his shaft. Natasha made lewid sounds as she desperately tried to take in mich of the meat rod that invaded her throat to no avail. Loki pulled back giving her some breathing space but quickly pushed back in taking the breath out of her again. Loki begn to fick her mouth mercilessly and with a quick thrust he unloaded in her mouth.

Natasha hastly swallowed as much of the sperm as she could. Loki took hold of her and made her stand against the wall so that her back was facing him. He spread her ass cheeks and inserted his cock into her ass with a grunt and began to take her from her back.

When we came out of the shower a lot of time had already passed. After a light breakfast they left to one of SHIELD safe house. From there they contacted Steve and was able to meet him and Falcon at the graveyard where Fury was buried, at least to others. After some time we were joined by

" Where did you two get off yesterday." Fury asked

" We had a little date." Loki said

"Couldn't it have been pushed back a little." Fury asked sarcastically

"It was a spur of the moment thing. So how deep under are we going to be." Natasha asked

"Too steep down. Most of the SHIELD council is intact, so political backpash will be on them . But our immediate problem will be HYDRA agents running free as well as a tsunami of media that is going to swallow us and spit us back out." Fury said

"It's funny you string bothe the media and HYDRA in one sentence." Loki laughed

" In this day and age I don't know which is worst." Steve said

"So what's our plan cap." Falcon asked

"We stay under low profile but keep an ear out. We have to deal with many HYDRA agents within our country as well as other NATO member nations." Steve said

" Well things are getting interesting but unfortunately you have to cut me out of your plans." Loki said

"Why? Is anything wrong." Natasha asked

"Originally I was about to leve earth to visit Xandar. But the events her snowballed and I had to cancel my trip. Now I have to go and check up on some of my business interests there." Loki said

"What is Xandar." Falcon asked

" Xandar is the capital planet of the Nova corps. They are an intergalactic police force in the Andromeda galaxy. I had some good dealings with them in the past. It's been a while since I visited the planet, so I would be there for some time. Still you could ask Thor for help. He mostly visit miss Jane and likes a good fight." Loki said

"If you are going then Thor might be good to back up to have. We would be ging in blind against HYDRA and we have to involve Stark as well." Fury said

"I will leave all the planing to you guys. Goodbye everyone , try to keep Earth in one piece until I return." Loki said as he opened a portal and stepped into his home.

Once he returned to the Island he immediately set off towards his ship. Once he entered it he activated a command key whoch transfered the command to Kira, his artificiall intelligence.

"All systems online Loki. We are good to fly." Kira said

"Then let's go to Xandar. Take a jum point outside Earth's atmosphere." Loki said

"Noted." Kira said

The ship rose with a hum and then blasted off to space. After the ship breached the Earth's atmosphere we took the nearest jump point to Xandar. Different colours of lights stream passed as the jump was activated. With a swish the ship dropped out of the jump point.

"Inform the Nova prime of my arrival Kira. No need to alarm her after all." Loki said

"The message has been sent and it seems you are invited to dine with the Nova prime." Kira said

"Well that was quick. Send a confirmation to the Nova Prime." Loki said

"Yes sir." Kira said

The ship descended down to the surface of Xandar and locked in upon a building. As Loki exited the ship and was greeted by Tanak Valt the Nova prime of Xandar.

"Loki Odinson, welcome back to Xandar." Nova prime said in greeting

"The Nova prime herself to greet me. That is unusual don't you think." Loki asked

"Unusual times calls for unusual methods Prince Loki." Nova prime said

"How unusual" he asked

"Our forces are being hunted down throughout the galaxy by Ronan of the Kree empire. Their government is being uncooperative so far and we are holding ourselves back as we do not want a war to kick off." Nova prime said

"That is unfortunate. But what does this have to do with me." Loki asked

"I am merely informing you of the danger we are in. You are a prince of Asgard. The last thing we need is something happening to you in Xandar." Nova prime said

"Oh don't worry about me. I can handle myself. But thank you for the warning." Loki said

" Very well then. Enjoy your stay Prince Loki." Nova prime said

"Oh, I sure will." Loki said as he walked out of the room.

"Keep an eye on him. Employ the corps discreetly." Nova prime ordered to her subordinates

Once Loki reached his permanent residence in Xandar he immediately checked the news and sure enough he found a talking racoon that is rocket, the talking tree groot, the resident Terran Peter Quill and the daughter of Thanos Gamora. They were arrested by the Nova corps for attacking each other in one of their cities and has been send to a secure prison.

With that information gained he layed back and relaxed much of the next week. He visited some places in Xandar that interested him and looked for any updates in Xandar's technology. Back in the island most if the technology were reverse engineered from Xandar and Wakanda. So he mostly visited Xandar for updating his technology. Already he had purchased the designs for a stealth bomber from Xandar. In the coming years many such designs would be useful especially unmaned aerial vehicles.

Then one day when he was enjoying a lunch in his favourite restaurent in Xandar he got interrupted by the Nova corps.

"Prince Loki, your presence is immediately requested by the Nova prime." One officer said

"Really, what has happened." Loki asked

"We do not know. We were ordered to escort you there. This is urgent. Please cooperate with us." the officer asked

"Very well officer. Let's go." Loki said as he stood up and left with tthe officers to meet the Nova prime. He already had an idea what this was about.

"So, what has happened that you required my immediate attention." Loki asked once he stood opposite to the Nova prime

" We have some bad news. Ronan is approaching Xandar with an armada.It is no longer safe for you here." Nova prime warned

" You have the entire Nova corps under your command, yet you are fearing a lone Kree fanatic." Loki asked

"He has an infinity stone in his possession along with a lot of Kree soldiers that are unhappy with the peace treaty between Kree empire and Nova empire. One of the ravengers informed us. If he has the stone then anything can happen. You must leave immediately, Prince Loki." Nova prime said

"You believe the words of a Ravenger. How do you know that this is not a trick." Loki asked

"Much of Ravenger ships are travelling towards Xandar as we speak. But what alarmed us was that the Dark Aster flag ship of Ronan the Accuser is also following trajectory that leads them to Xandar. Ronan has destroyed the high security prison Kyln and killed everyone there except the Ravenger that gave this information and a handful of his prison mates. So looking at all this I don't see what he could gain by lying to the Nova Empire." Nava prime said

"If he is in possession of an Infinity stone then it is necessary that I stay here. You don't have to worry. I have some experience in dealing with Infinity stones besides you will need all the help you can get." Loki said

"Very well then, do as you please." Nova prime said

Loki exited the Nova corps head quarters and returned to his ship.

"Welcome back Loki." Kira greeted as he entered the ship

"Kira engage Ragnarok protocol. You will be having some enemies to destroy." Loki said

"Ragnarok protocol initiated. Weapons system fully operational. Shields at 100 percent. All defencive protocols initiated. All systems in optimum condition.We are ready." Kira said

"Protect the people of Xandar from enemy fire to the best of your abilities." Loki ordered

"Yes sir." Kira said

With nothing else to do Loki waited in his ship for the Ravengers and Ronan to arrive.


	13. Saving Xandar

Alarms blared in Loki's ship as the Ravenger fleets entered the atmosphere of Xandar. They flew around the sky and assembled themselves into a tight formation.

"Kira, get ready. We are about to have company. Switch to auto pilot." Loki said

"Done boss." Kira replied

Loki exited his ship and walked into the open city where the people were being evacuated. He saw a bridge that connected the city across a river. Using the sling ring he teleported to the top most part of the bridge so that he had a better view.

Loki activated the comms which gave him a direct link to the Nova prime.

"The ravengers are here, Nova Prime. Can you evacuate the citizens completely?" Loki asked

"We are trying our best. We need more time." Nova prime responded

"We may not have much time to spare. The Dark Aster is here." Loki said to the comms

The gigantic ship entered the planet's atmosphere. It became visible to the citizens as the ship scattered the clouds from the sky. The ravenger fleet assembled before the Dark Aster and fired a visual obstructor at the ship. It converged over the Kree war ship shielding the Ravenger fleet.

The Ravenger ships dipped down and began engaging the Dark Aster from below. Soon enough several gliders exited the ship and attacked the Ravenger fleet.

Loki summoned his trident to his hand from his personal dimension. He tapped into the Mind Stone's power and began to gather it on the Trident. He began to fire energy blasts at the gliders that flew near him. The energy blasts destroyed the vessels apart. He began to use the trident like a gun as he rapid fired upon the Kree. The thinning out of the Kree soldiers drew the attention of the rest of them.

The Nova corps finally engaged the Kree in direct battle. With the Kree pilots distracted Quill and his team snuck into the Dark Aster. The Nova corps pilots converged on the Kree ship and began to lock their small drones together forming a barrier of energy shield. They enveloped the Dark Aster arresting its movement.

"No matter what the Dark Aster must not reach the ground. Protect Xandar." Nova Prime ordered

The Kree gliders stopped engaging the Ravengers and began to suicide bomb the city. Seeing this Loki decided to put his Photon energy to test. He pulled the golden energy across his body and with a blast took off into the sky. He began weaving across the Ravenger fleet and speared into the Kree gliders. One by one he destroyed the gliders as he striked them with energy blasts from his trident while he flew circles around the Kree gliders. Many gliders concentrated their fire upon Loki but it never affected him as he diligently blasted apart the offending crafts with a surge of Photon blasts.

The Ravenger fleet pulled down to the ground level and aimed upwards to the Kree and began raining fire upon them. With their combined efforts they were able to destroy most of the Kree gliders with minimal loss.

But this small victory was not enough to stop the Kree. Ronan stepped towards the shield held by the Nova corps. He raised his scepter and fired a concentrated energy blast using the Power stone. The energy blew apart the integrity of the structure of the shield generated by the Nova corps. It caused a chain reaction as the entire drones blew up and the Dark Aster continued it's trajectory towards the city.

Rocket flew his ship and rammed it into the main engine control room of the Kree warship. The ship lost all power and fell upon the outskirts of the city destroying many buildings in the process.

Loki floated above the crashed ship and observed the crying Rocket as he clutched the remains of Groot. The other guardians lay exhausted and injured. A blast of energy tore a hole from the inside of the ship and Ronan walked outside with the sceptre.

"You killed Groot." Rocket shouted as he rushed at Ronan

The Kree blasted him away with a negligent wave.

"Xandar, your Poultry gods will not save you now. I will have my revenge." Ronan said in glee

"That is enough Kree. You are playing with forces outside your control." Loki said as he floated down and struck his trident on the floor creating a shockwave.

"I have full control Asgardian. You should leave this planet while you can. " Ronan snarled

"I am warning you Kree. Hand over the stone and leave Xandar or I will be forced to destroy you." Loki said

"Hand over the stone. I will wipe this planet off any life and burn it to its core. Then only my father and his father will be avenged." Ronan shouted

"Oh, shut up!" Loki said as he raised his trident

He channelled a photon blast and fired at Ronan. Ronan used the power stone and fired off an energy blast. The two energies met in a cataclysmic boom as they fought for dominance. No matter how hard both tried they could not break the deadlock between them.

Rocket activated the missile during this time and took aim at the sceptre of Ronan and fired while he was distracted. The sceptre broke apart as the missile made contact with it. The energy deadlock broke and Ronan was blasted into the ship by Loki's Photon blast.

Peter Quill dived and caught the Power stone in his hand before it fell on the ground. He stood on shaky legs and screamed as the stone began to tear apart his body with its energy. But somehow he was able to hold on to the stone. Gamora quickly took his hand and shared the burnt of the energy. But the energy never stabilized and continued to tear them apart. Drax touched Gamora's shoulder and shared the energy between them and finally, the energy stabilized after Rocket touched Drax and the Power stone became stabilized.

"You are mortal. But how." Ronan asked as he climbed up from where he was blasted away

" Shut it up bitch. We are the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter Quill said as he opened his palm and channeled the energy of Power stone into Ronan.

Rinan was blasted apart into atoms by the Power stone and Gamora sealed the stone in a container orb effectively cutting off it's energy.

"That was cool." Loki said to the Guardians

"Hey man. Thanks for distracting him. I am Peter Quill. You can call me Star Lord."

Peter said as he shook hands with Loki

"I am Loki Prince of Asgard. You can call me Loki. " Loki said

"Well.. well... well. This is a happy little gathering we are all having here. But we are here for business. So hand over the orb boy." Yondu said as the Ravengers surrounded them

"Yondu, let the Nova corps keep it. This thing is dangerous." Peter said

"I don't care boy. You hand over that Orb right now or we will have a problem." Yondu said

"Fine. But do not open it. You have seen what happens to those who touched it right." Peter said as he handed the Orb to Yondu

" Good boy. You take care." Yondu said as the Ravengers left Xandar

"He is going to be so pissed when he finds out that I switched the Orb." Peter said as he took the true Orb

"He will kill you, Peter." Gamora said

"Yeah, but he is the only family I have got." Peter said

" Then come. We must give the stone to Nova corps. They can protect it here in Xandar." Loki said

**_In Nova HQ_**

"I must thank you all for your help in saving our planet. You all have our heartfelt thanks." Nova prime said

"It was our pleasure." Quill said

"Mr Quill, when we first arrested you we analysed your DNA and found an interesting phenomenon. You are only half Terran." Nova prime said

"So I am not Terran." Quill asked

"You are half Terran. Your mother was from Earth but your father, he is something we have never seen here before. Anyways we have preserved your ship to the best of our abilities. We salvaged what we could." Nova prime said as she pointed out to the ship

"Thank you." Peter Quill said

"I don't know how to thank you, Prince Loki. Your ship alone saved hundreds of lives by safely evacuating the people away from the city " Nova prime said

"You can thank me by protecting the Stone. Thanos tried to take the Space stone from the earth. We were able to stop that. He is after the Infinity stones for sure. So build up your forces as quickly as you can so that he will not dare to challenge Xandar." Loki said

"We will. You have our word. We will guard the Stone." Nova prime said

"So, Loki. Do you need a ride home?" Quill asked

"No, I will be taking my ship. You guys carry on." Loki said

After the Guardians of the Galaxy left, Loki boarded his ship and set course for Earth. Just as his ship came out of the jump point above Earth the distress beacon that he gave to Natasha activated. Loki concentrated and tracked the signal to Sokovia. He griped the Trident and activated the energy of Space stone. With a thought, he opened a portal that enveloped Natasha and brought her back to his ship.

Just as the portal closed she fell into a stance, ready to attack until she saw Loki.

"Oh, thank god you are here." Natasha said as she took a deep breath and enveloped Loki in a hug.

"What happened? Where are the rest of the team?" Loki asked

"They are in the Avenger's tower. As for what happened it is a long story. Where are we." Natasha asked

"Look for yourself." Loki said as he led her towards the command chair showing Earth from outer space

"Wow. We are in space. It is beautiful." Natasha said

"We have time until we reach the tower. So tell me what happened." Loki asked and thus Natasha began explaining about Ultron

Their ship hovered above the Avengers tower and Loki took Natasha down and the ship flew back to the Island in autopilot.

"Nat, you are safe." Steve said as he enveloped her in a hug

"Loki, thanks." Steve said as he shook hands with Loki

"Never mind. So where are Stark and Banner." Loki asked

"They are in the lab. Come on in. We have a problem." Steve said

"Natasha told me. Who are these two." Loki asked pointing at the Maximoff twins

"They are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They are here to help. Come we have to stop Stark before he creates another killing machine." Steve said as he rushed in followed by others

We rushed into the lab and saw Stark and Banner running diagnostics on a machine and on its forehead the Mind stone pulsed with power.

"Tony stop what you are doing?" Captain said

"We are doing just fine. We need a suit of armour around the world and this is the best way." Stark said

"Have you people not learned anything from the attack upon your world. That is an infinity stone, it can only be wielded by beings of extraordinary strength and you are handing it over to a machine without a second thought." Loki asked incredulously

Pietro rushed in and disconnected the power chords to the box. Barton fired a bullet from below and shattered the glass that Pietro stood which made him fall down. Thor rushed in and jumped on the box that housed the robot and began absorbing lightning into Mjolnir and was about to power up the box. Loki blasted Thor away with a Photon blast and bound him using magical chains.

"Can everybody just stop fighting around and throwing around energy attacks near an infinity stone for just one moment. " Loki shouted as he created a magical shield and surrounded the box.

Everybody stood still at that and looked at each other and lowered their weapons.

"Thank you. Now I don't know about you all but I am taking the Mind Stone away from this thing. You can do whatever it is that you want with it after that alright." Loki said

"If you take the stone out you will damage its circuits Loki." Banner said

"Nothing will happen." Loki said

He began to channel magical energy into the stone and created a shield around the stone. Then he pulled it up as he gave a twist with his hand and the stone flew into his hand without damaging anything. He took out a Vibranium bead and began to channel the energy of the Mind stone into it. Then he put the bead into the slot. The bead emitted a pale yellow colour then Loki used his Photon energy and began to imbued the machine with it. With a blast, the machine stood up and rushed to the window as it floated in the air and observed itself.

Loki dismissed the chains that bound Thor. They all surrounded the machine as it floated down.

"I am sorry. That was... odd." Vision said

"Ultron?" Steve asked

"I am not Ultron. I am not Jarvis either. " Vision said

"Then what are you?" Captain asked

"I am... I am..." Vision said

"His mind was filled with violence before." Wanda said

"Look again." Vision said

"If we're wrong about you if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..." Bruce said

"What will you do?" Vision asked

"Are you with us or against us?" Captain asked

"I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." Vision said as he picked up Mjolnir and handed it to Thor

Everyone looked stunned as Thor took the hammer with disbelief. He shook it off and clapped in Tony's back and said "Well done."

"I did not expect that. Good going there Stark." Loki said as he followed Vision and Thor. While the Mind Stone was safe in Loki's hand.

They began to prepare for the battle tomorrow. The battle of Sokovia is about to begin.


	14. Sokovia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. As I promised I won't abandon the story but sometimes it gets difficult to continue the story. The previous chapters are undergoing a much-needed editing. Already the first three chapters have been edited and the rest of it will be done soon. I don't know when I will be able to update this again but rest assured I am not abandoning it.** **Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Loki sat next to the Maximoff twins in the Quinjet as Barton and Natasha piloted the aircraft to Sokovia.

"So you can run fast and your sister can read minds right." Loki asked Pietro

"Among other things. But tell me why can't I read your mind?" Wanda asked curiously

"You can't read his mind." Pietro looked surprised

"I have a formidable mind. It is one of my abilities to shield my mind from others. An essential power for a wizard to possess." Loki said with a shrug

"So tell us Loki. How was space?" Natasha asked

"Not boring. Spent most of my time in Xandar. Fought a Kree. Saved a planet from destruction. That sort of thing." Loki shrugged his shoulders

"You faced a Kree and that too in Xandar." Thor asked in surprise

"Ronan the Accuser attacked Xandar. The Nova corps and Ravengers held him off. Then the Guardians of Galaxy killed him led by Peter Quill. He is a half-human by the way." Loki said

"Wait a second. There are humans in space." Barton asked intrigued

"Well yes. There are some." Loki said as if that was a common thing

"The Guardians of Galaxy. What is that?" Tony asked

"Well, they are a group of individuals that fought Ronan. It's a newly formed group so I don't know much about them." Loki said

"But why did Ronan attack Xandar? He should have known it would be suicide." Thor asked

"I will have to speak to you at some point. There are a few things I have to tell you but it can wait." Loki looked troubled

"Cap, we are about to enter Sokovia." Natasha said

"Alright listen up. Ultron is our fault and we can't allow the people of Sokovia to suffer for our mistakes. So our priority must be to evacuate all the citizens. Ultron said that we are the monsters and we are what's wrong with the world. This is not just about fighting him. This about whether Ultron is right. So let's prove him wrong." Captain America said

Barton and Natasha set down the Quinjet in one of the parks. The sun has yet to rise in the sky so there were very few people outside.

"Wanda, use your powers to draw people out and evacuate them outside of Sokovia." Captain America ordered

"I will try." Wanda said as she began to use her powers to influence the people

"Stark, find out what Ultron is planning and stall him as much as you can while the rest of us will spread out and contain the fight between us." Captain America ordered and Tony flew away using his suit towards the centre of the city.

"I will keep an eye out from the sky." Loki said as a golden light covered his body and flew up into the sky.

Loki watched from the sky as the people of Sokovia took to the streets as Wanda began to manipulate the minds of the people to vacate their homes and move out of the city. The sun began to rise and slowly light up the streets of Sokovia. But that peaceful moment was broken as the ground began to shake. Loki heard the conversation between Ultron and Stark so he prepared himself to save as many on the ground.

Loki flew down as the shaking intensified and the ground began to break apart. He flew around the city and traced the perimeter around which the ground was breaking apart. Slowly the city began to rise into the air and the buildings nearby began to crumble down one by one.

Loki decided to concentrate on saving the people as much as he could. With a snap of his fingers, he created a platform of the huge magical circle under the rising city. Then from the very centre of the circle, he projected the mirror dimension which began to absorb every falling debris and buildings. The humans inside those buildings found themselves shifted to another space that was confusing to them but at least they were safe from the carnage around them.

Despite Loki's timely intervention, he could not project the circle entirely and some of the buildings were missed. But he immediately split himself into multiple projections and began to individually rescue each and every single person from the crumbling buildings and brought them down to the ground safely away from the airborne city.

There were other problems as well as the buildings down on the ground also began to crumble down. With no other choice, Loki activated the Reality Stone and pressed his hand on the ground where the huge hole was left in the wake of Sokovia's airborne status. The energy from the Reality stone began to spread around rapidly filling the landscape and soon it blanketed the nearby buildings as well. Slowly the crumbling structures began to rebuild itself and became more sturdy than before.

Still, there were many injured people and Loki decided to help them rather than fight up in the sky. He locked away the energy of Reality stone as he was cautious to not let the energy touch a living being directly.

Loki activated the comms and spoke to the rest of the Avengers.

"Guys, concentrate on Ultron leave the rescue to me." Loki communicated

"Copy." the team responded

Loki dismissed a large portion of clones but left three of them on the ground to help the people that got injured. He powered up his photon energy and flew straight to the floating Sokovia.

**XXXXXX**

Captain threw his shield at a group of bots that were rushing at him and the Vibranium shield struck true as it bounced among the bots damaging its structure. The immobile bots were then taken out by Natasha using a short sword that was gifted by Loki.

Steve saw a group of bots aiming for Natasha who was busy taking down some other bots. He jumped in front of the energy attacks and shielded her with his shield. Natasha rolled herself away and took cover behind a car that was lying upside down.

She took out her guns and began to cover fire for Steve. The captain soon took cover behind the car as well to catch his breath.

"There seems to be no end to these things." Steve said in between deep breaths

"It could be much worse cap." a voice murmured in their coms and a golden blur passed by their position and blasted apart the bots that were concentrating fire on them with a golden beam.

Loki landed right next to them and slowly his energy dissipated.

"Sorry I was late. Many of the buildings were crumbling down after the city took to the air." Loki said

"In the heat of things we forgot about the people down there. Are they alright?" Steve asked as he threw his shield that took out a flying bot

"Obviously I couldn't save all but I tried my best captain." Loki answered as he spun his trident and swat away two bots that were flanking their position.

"Stark, did you find a way to land the city safely." Steve asked through the comms

"Maybe a way to blow it up but other than that no luck so far, cap." Tony replied

"I can create a portal here and transfer the people safely back to the ground." Loki offered

"Then let's do it." Natasha encouraged as she scored a hit at another bot right on its eye

"The problem is I will not be able to hold it for a long period of time at high altitudes. There is a protective shield around your planet that may get affected by the portal I create and I don't want to mess it up as it is your first line of defence against outside forces." Loki said as he blasted another bot with an energy blast from his trident

"The higher this city goes the larger the catastrophe will be. We must nake a decision cap and we will have to get off this before it blows." Tony said through the comms

"I am not going anywhere without all the people in this city." Natasha looked at Steve and Loki

"I am not saying we should." Steve said as he let out a breath of resignation

"There are worst places to die than this besides where else am I going to get a view like this." Natasha mused as she looked at the clouds that were at level with them

"Then your view is going to get better Romanoff." Fury interjected into the conversation and the helecarrier appeared in level with the city dispersing the white clouds.

In a blur, Quicksilver appeared next Steve and looked at the carrier in awe.

"This is SHIELD." he asked amazed

"This is what SHIELD is supposed to be." Steve replied with a satisfied smile

"Well, that removes my workload considerably. Hey, Fury, you have some incoming hostiles." Loki warned

"We got this." Fury replied and suddenly out of nowhere the War Machine flew in and began taking out the bots one by one.

Meanwhile, Steve, Natasha and Barton began to help the people to get into the lifeboats provided by SHIELD.

**XXXX**

Ultron smiled cruelly despite his failure to deal with the Avengers by himself because he was sure he would have the last laugh. Even if SHIELD managed to save the people in the city his ultimate target would still be destroyed and that was the entirety of humanity. Now all he had to do was to take out the weak ones from the Avengers thereby breaking the morality of his enemies.

Ultron took a hard left on the Quinjet he hijacked and positioned the ship so as to target the civilians in the ground. His first victims were a bunch of policemen who were trying to bring the people to shelter. The heavy guns on the Quinjet worked like a charm and began to punch holes into the wannabe rescuers. He didn't feel an ounce of pity for the humans as he knew very well that this species did not deserve it. He found Barton on the field in process of helping a child. His enhanced vision zoomed in on the sole archer of the Avengers and he directed the ship towards Barton's position and smiled coldly. Seeing as his face has been melted off by the combined attack of Thor, Tony Stark and Vision, it was not a pretty sight.

**XXXX**

Barton saw a young kid fall down on the street. He rushed to the kid's side and helped him up.

"Now is not the time to fall kid. We gotta rush to make it kid. Your mother must be worried sick." Barton tried to distract the kid from the chaos around as he could feel the kid was having a panic attack

"I want to see mommy." the kid wailed

"You will kid. Let's get you to your mum." Barton took the kid into his own hands and began to run to the nearest lifeboat that SHIELD had arranged

Out of nowhere, bullets began to rain down near him. Barton saw a Quinjet zeroing on his position and unfortunately for him he had no cover to use as he was in an open street. With no other choice, he put the kid down and shielded the kid with his own body. He turned his head and saw the bullets were almost near his position but a golden blur stood before him and lo and behold it was Loki.

Barton watched as the Asgardian prince began to spin his golden trident so fast and literally smack the bullets away with ease. After the Quinjet passed over their heads the prince turned around and conjured a blast of energy on the tip of his trident and aimed at the fast-moving ship. But a green blur beat him to the punch and managed to jump into the Quinjet. Within seconds they saw Ultron being punched out of the ship and fell near them crashing into a garden.

"Well, that works as well. Need a hand." Loki helped Barton up

"Thanks. I owe you one big time." Barton said as he helped the kid he saved

"Can't let the friend of Nat die here. Besides I was not the only one trying to save you." Loki pointed at Quicksilver who had managed to drag a car from nowhere trying to provide cover for Barton.

"Thanks, kid." Barton said as he nodded at the Maximoff twin

"We can all play the thanking game or we can deal with the tin man over there." Pietro pointed at Ultron who was steadily standing on his own feet.

"That was a good punch. I didn't enjoy that." Ultron said as he steadied himself and began to activate his thrusters

"Then you are not going to like this either." Loki said as he snapped his fingers and a blue light pierced right through the head of Ultron from the ground. The Vibranium construct fell on the ground lifelessly after Loki dismissed the Celestial energy.

"That was rather anti-climactic." Pietro said

"We have to deal with more important things than this guy." Loki defended

"You are right. Let's get to it then." Barton rubbed his hands together and helped to carry the child to the lifeboat.

"I will just go and check if there is anyone else stuck in the buildings." with that said Pietro vanished in a blur

Loki decided to contain the debris that was inevitably going to fall from the city. He flew off from the city and floated down below the City of Sokovia.

After some time Loki's comms activated and he heard Fury's sound.

"All the civilians are on the ship Stark. You are good to go." Fury said

"I will try to remove as much debris as I can guys." Loki said as he raised a magical shield below the city and stretched it as much as he could

Tony and Thor used their powers to destabilize the Vibranium core and the condensed energy blew up the entire city. It began to crumble down and the magical shield managed to burn out any large solid pieces that fell on it for some time. Loki saw a huge Vibranium rod falling towards the shield. He immediately dismissed the magical construct and opened a portal using the sling ring which claimed the Vibranium and let it fall safely on his Island. He was not going to say no to more Vibranium.

**XXXX**

Tony and Thor managed to evade all the debris and they landed where Sokovia once stood. They watched the giant hole that was carved out of the earth stretching far and wide.

"We may have saved the day but this is going to really leave a mark." Tony said as he watched a lot of people stood back and took pictures of them both. Soon they were joined by Loki.

"Your people can rebuild what was lost. I don't see what's the problem." Thor shrugged his shoulders

"A lot of people are going to be homeless brother and it is going to cost a lot for rebuilding anything here." Loki said pointing at the gigantic crater on the ground

"Perhaps you can wave your magic wand and bring the city back." Tony smirked as he looked at Loki

"I don't have a wand Stark. That's just a fairy tale that British woman cooked up." Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation

"Perhaps there is a spell that can build things." Thor mused

"I know that one." Tony waved his hand dramatically in a swish saying "Abracadabra."

Loki looked at the scene with a deadpan expression as it was funny seeing someone in an Iron suit do that. He knew this joking and fooling around was a coping mechanism of Tony to take off the aftereffects of his brush with death. Suddenly an idea struck him out of nowhere.

Loki looked at the sealed necklace that he wore and smiled. He walked near the crater and activated the reality stone. A red energy suddenly enveloped him and a red magical circle enveloped his right hand startling both Thor and Tony.

Loki closed his eyes and summoned every ounce of Celestial energy he could and combined it with the energy of the Reality Stone. With his mind cleared and with a clear purpose in his mind he struck the ground with his right palm. A shockwave of red and blue energy spread across the ground and the world bend to his will. Within the blink of an eye, the crater vanished and the city was restored to its previous condition sans any living beings in the city.

The energy of the Reality Stone receded back into the necklace with a silent command from Loki. He turned around and looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"The next time I am planning to build something I will remember to call you." Tony japed

By that point, a lot of people were crowding the place. Loki could see a lot of journalists snooping around with their cameras talking excitedly. He couldn't blame them as they were covering the news of a lifetime.

"Let's get out of here before it gets more crowded." Loki suggested and the three heroes flew away to the helecarrier.

**XXXX 1 DAY LATER XXXX**

**"**Still no signal from Bruce." Natasha sighed in resignation as she sat on a chair with the rest of the team around a round table.

"We can't track the Quinjet as it is in stealth mode. The last known location was somewhere in the Baltic sea. It seems we will have to wait until the fuel runs out or Banner takes back control of himself." Fury said with a sigh

"We pushed him too hard to be in the fight. He didn't really want to be involved in it." Natasha said

"Don't worry. I am sure the big guy will come around eventually. Just let him blow off some steam." Tony said as he began to take a hearty sip from a cup of hot chocolate

"Stark is right. We have to decide what we will do with the Maximoff twins. They may have helped us out in Sokovia but they were part of Hydra before and we don't have a good record of changing the previous Hydra operatives. Then there is the super bot in question." Fury pointed out

"Hey, don't call him super bot. His name is vision." Tony looked offended

"I will take full responsibility for the twins. They may have joined Hydra but that was only because they were desperate and didn't realise what they were getting into. I will train them myself and one day I believe they will be a great asset to the team." Steve said as he looked at Fury

"Very well. But keep in mind that the next few months are going to be very difficult for you guys. Like it or not Ultron is a making of the Avengers and an entire city got blown up with a lot of casualties. It's true we managed to save a lot of lives thanks to you all but this was an extinction-level event. The politicians across the world are going to get involved and you know how ugly it can get. Thanks to Loki the city of Sokovia is restored but still, there will be repercussions. So my advice is to keep a low profile for some time." Fury said as he stood up

"Nice. I was thinking about taking a vacation. Maybe Hawaii might be good for me." Tony mused

"Don't blow up those Islands Stark." Fury said as a parting shot as he left the room

"Well, that's it. I will have to return to Asgard soon enough. The fact that another Infinity Stone appeared on Earth is not a coincidence. It means our real enemy is preparing for his end game. It's better if I am in Asgard and report to my father. If I am right then Asgard must be prepared to face Thanos and his armies." Thor said as he stood up

Loki, Steve, Natasha and Tony also stood up and followed Thor out of the building.

"You think you can persuade your father to lend a hand when the time comes." Tony asked

"Our enemy is playing with the Infinity stones. That is more than reason enough to get involved as a single stone can affect the Universe on a large scale. So I think father will understand the need for greater cooperation between our people." Thor said as he nodded to himself for the reasoning and then turned towards Loki.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home. Mother would be eager to see you. You haven't been to Asgard for almost a year." Thor reminded his brother

"I will visit sometime this month. I have to take care of some business here and after that I am free." Loki said

"Very well then. Take care, my friends." with that Thor raised his hammer and the Bifrost opened and took him to Asgard

"That guy has no regard for lawn maintenance. I am gonna miss him though." Tony said as he walked near his car

"I didn't take you for the emotional type, Stark. Guess I was wrong." Loki smirked

"Next time you decide to go for a battle don't wear that helmet with those ridiculous horns. It makes you look like the bad guy." Tony said as he sat comfortably in his car

"Hmm, very well. I guess a new helmet is needed then." Loki mused

"Take care Stark." Natasha waved

"See you soon Tony." Steve also waved and they watched as Tony drove away in his car

"Well, that just leaves us. What are your plans, Captain?" Loki asked

"Someone has to whip up the new team into shape. I was hoping Barton or Nat stay for some time. Now that Barton is with his family do you mind to help out Nat." Steve said

"I was hoping to spend some time with Loki but it can wait right?" Natasha looked at Loki

"Sure. I have to do somethings in fríðr. I will be here as soon as possible. How about next Sunday. Is that okay with you?" Loki asked

"Yeah sure. I can wrap up everything here by that time." Natasha smiled

"Then goodbye. See you on Sunday. Steve." with that said Loki disappeared into a portal

**XXXX**

Loki stepped out of the portal into his home in fríðr. He walked to the balcony of his home and saw it was raining outside. He saw a gigantic cylinder of Vibranium sticking out of the ground down below. He smiled at the amount of Vibranium that he managed to claim in a single day. He knew this was going to be very useful in making a modest arsenal to combat Thanos. But he had another idea. Why depend on this small piece when he could just make a whole lot of Vibranium easily to last for thousands of years.

With that thought in his mind, he jumped from the balcony and flew near the Vibranium cylinder. He activated the reality stone and made its energy seep into the metal. With a thought, he began to spread the Vibranium across the Island using the Reality Stone as a catalyst. The effect was instantaneous in nature. The very presence of Vibranium began to invigorate the environment. New flowers began to sprout up, the grass became greener, a pleasant odour began to spread across the island.

Loki smiled and took a deep breath. Now that he had the necessary resources he was going to build something great here. He envisioned a place that was going to rival Asgard in beauty and power. His dream was going to take a while to be accomplished but thankfully he had his loyal drones to speed things up.


	15. The best laid plans

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Next to be updated will be hopefully Egoistic. Anyway, enjoy!!!**

**XXXXXXX**

Loki put the finishing touches into the design of a new set of warships that were going to be manufactured in his island home. The ships would be made completely out of Vibranium and he had the drones working on automated soldiers armed with energy weapons. Only 20 were so far finished but soon the numbers would swell to put up a good fight against the armies of Thanos if his initial plan fails. His knowledge of the timeline only extends to the arrival of Hela and that scared him as he was from now on going into uncharted territory. He hoped with his actions alone he should have postponed the arrival of Hela. It was his hope that Odin would not kick the bucket and could be useful in taking care of the Mad Titan. But the fact is that he was not that confident in the powers of Asgard to hold back Thanos and that means he needed another ally.

The reality stone already made him a target of Thanos and he didn't really want to attract the full forces of Thanos to earth as the planet now hosted three infinity stones. It was too dangerous to keep the stones here and he didn't really trust Asgard to put the Mind Stone in a safe place. That was the reason why he didn't part with the Stone and held on to it. But now that the preparations are underway to face what's coming it was time to play it smart and split the attention of Thanos and he knew just who to give the Mind Stone. It was also a gamble on his part as he will be targeted for carrying two infinity stones in space. That was part of his plan but first, he had to take Natasha away from the Avengers HQ.

With that decision made he boarded his personal space ship.

"Kira, activate stealth mode. We are going to the Avengers HQ." Loki ordered as the ship activated its interface

"As you wish Loki." Kira responded in her usual smooth voice

The ship began to take off as its thrusters activated. With a slow hum, the ship began to gain speed and broke the sound barrier.

**XXXXX**

Wanda put an energy shield on her front protecting herself from a hail of bullet fire. Her energy shield was strained to its maximum to overcome the force that was put on it. She was lucky the bullets being used were rubber bullets otherwise it would have been another story in the beginning when she started this training. She let out a sigh of relief as the rate of fire began to die down providing her with some breathing space.

"You have improved. You managed to last five more minutes than the last time." Natasha complimented as she stopped the gun from firing any more bullets

"That's good I suppose." Wanda said as she sat down exhausted

"I suppose we can move on to multiple firing points. Your endurance has improved and now you just need to focus on maintaining your shield when attacked from multiple points randomly." Natasha said

"I think that can wait. We have company." Steve said as he and Pietro walked near them pointing at the sky.

Wanda and Natasha looked up to see a space ship slowly lowering itself to the landing zone.

"Looks like Loki is here." Steve said as they began to move near the ship

They watched as a ramp formed over the door of the ship connecting to the ground. Loki walked down the ramp with a smile.

"I have to say you guys take this training very seriously. I mean you could have started after a couple of days." Loki commented

"Didn't want to waste a couple of days besides we are all over the news. It is better to lay low for a while." Steve said with an easy-going smile

"So, why the giant ship? I seem to remember you opening portals left and right in Sokovia." Wanda inquired with an arched eyebrow

"Well, there is something I have to do in space. You guys remember the Infinity stone that we took from the sceptre. With that here, there are three infinity stones on Earth which is a bad thing so I guess I must hand it over to someone that is capable of protecting it from Thanos." Loki said while he was careful to shield his mind from Wanda lest she read it and glean his plan

"You are hoping to split the attention of Thanos and his armies. That's a good plan. So, who is going to be the new holder of Mind Stone?" Steve asked curiously obviously worried about handing over a powerful object like an infinity stone to a completely unknown person

"I was actually hoping the Shi'ar empire might be receptive in keeping the Mind Stone safe. They have the resources to protect it and if the need arises they are capable of smashing the fleets of Thanos." Loki said and he was not even lying as that was his first plan but he had several backup plans

"Well, if you trust them to hold the stone safe then go for it." Steve said eventually after thinking it over as he was sure Loki had more experience about dealing with civilizations in space. Although he was uncomfortable in handing over an infinity stone to an Empire he trusted Loki's judgement in this case.

Loki and Natasha said their goodbyes and boarded the ship and began their journey. This was actually the second time that Natasha was going to travel with Loki to space and she was a little apprehensive of the trip. The last time she was in space did not actually count as she was merely pulled from earth with a portal. This voyage was going to be the real deal and it was going to be a long one.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked his red-headed companion

"It's now or never I guess." Natasha replied squaring her shoulders and nodded

Loki fired up the engine of his ship and it hummed briefly but settled down quickly powering up all the systems of the ship. Loki charged up the thrusters and the ship began to climb the heights steadily. After a while, he engaged full thrusters and the ship blew past the sound barrier working steadily to escape the earth's atmosphere. Soon the ship escaped earth's atmosphere and into space. After leaving Earth's gravitational pull Loki engaged the auto-pilot system which was programmed for this voyage. The ship steadied and it began to move steadily towards the nearest jump point. Loki watched Natasha taking in the sights of the enormity of space in wonder and awe.

"This so incredible. The last time I didn't get much time to enjoy the view properly because of Ultron." Natasha said as she unclipped her safety belt and moved close to the glass panels to get a better view as the ship approached closer to the moon.

Loki also stood up from his seat and stood behind Natasha. He embraced her from behind and together they observed the moon. Other than the moon there was only an inky blackness and even the moon was less majestic now that we were outside of Earth's atmosphere. At least the Earth still looked beautiful as ever with its blue oceans and frost-covered white poles.

As the ship approached the jump point we returned back to our seats and fastened our safety belts. With a lurch, the ship made the jump and disappeared from the Solar System.

Instead of going straight for the Shi'ar empire Loki had actually decided to take the long route. The first stop Loki made was unsurprisingly on Asgard. The only reason they were not greeted with the entire might of an army was thanks to Heimdall as he already knew that it was Loki in the giant ship that was floating down into Asgard. After the Dark Elf invasion, Odin had definitely increased the defences of the city with giant energy cannons as well as increased all AA guns around the royal palace as well as the city. The damages sustained during the invasion were nowhere in sight as Asgard has been fully restored to its former glory.

As the ship approached the golden city Natasha was taking in the sights with wide eyes.

"This is Asgard?" Natasha asked in wonder as she took in the amazing sight of the city down below

"Yep, welcome to Asgard." Loki said in a grandiose manner earning him a punch from Natasha on his shoulder

After making sure the ship has been safely locked on to the locking mechanism on top of a building we disembarked from the ship. We were greeted by some of the guards of the palace who bowed in greeting.

"King Odin has been waiting for your arrival Prince Loki." one of the guards said

"Then let's not keep my father waiting any further." Loki and Natasha followed the guards to the palace

"I don't know why you would abandon all of this to live on earth." Natasha whispered to Loki as her eyes took in the grand city

"There is too much gold here and an abundance for idiots. Speaking of idiots here comes the cavalry..." Loki pointed at a boisterous Thor and his friends who were making a beeline towards them

"Ah, brother!! You came home.." Thor pulled Loki into a crushing hug

"Was that really necessary? You were with me on Midgard not too long ago." Loki pointed out but Thor replied by an easy-going smile and turned his attention to Natasha.

"Natasha, even you are here. Welcome to Asgard." Thor pulled Natasha into a big hug and began to introduce her to his other friends

After a round of introductions, we made our way to the throne room. Thankfully the throne room was not hosting the entire court and it only had a few guards along with Odin and Frigga.

Loki went straight for Frigga and embraced her. Odin was not a hugging person ever in his entire life so Loki gave a respectful nod to the King of Asgard. After a round of pleasantries, Frigga managed to skip away from the throne room with Sif and Natasha.

"Leave us." Odin commanded which made all the guards and the warriors three to leave Thor, Odin and Loki alone in the throne room.

"Word has reached Asgard of your exploits around the Universe, Loki." Odin threw his classic one-eyed stare but softened considerably. "Frigga has been very proud as am I."

"Thank you, father." Loki was a little surprised but took the praise graciously.

"I have been thinking about summoning you back to Asgard for some time now." Odin said

"Is there any problem father?" Loki asked curiously and the only thing he could think of over the top of his head was the arrival of Hela. But then again Odin did not look weak by his standards so it was a safe bet that this was something else

"The attacks by Ice giants and Dark Elves have had a polarizing effect on much of our enemies. The most troubling news is that the fire demons of Muspelheim are gathering in strength around Surtur." Odin informed us and for once Loki saw a pale Odin

"But father I thought you destroyed Surtur." Thor asked confused

"Surtur is a powerful immortal being brother. He can only be sealed away as his life force is tied to destiny." Loki said never mentioning what that destiny was but by the calm expression of Odin, Loki guessed that the King of Asgard was already aware of Ragnarok

"Then we can seal him away again father. Just give me permission to leave and I will destroy Surtur." Thor promised

"No. If it was just Surtur that we had to deal with I would have already ordered the armies of Asgard to march in. No Thor, this time we have more than one enemy and they are all-powerful enough that I fear for Asgard's future." Odin said with a troubled tone

"The Frost giants are also mobilising aren't they?" Loki asked suddenly catching on to the fact that he may have indirectly been responsible for that bit of icy problem. Because of his little plan to knock some sense into Thor, he never had the chance to kill Laufey and that guy must have been craving revenge for all this time. It was a good thing that the casket of eternal winter was still secured in the vault.

"You are right Loki. If we attack the fire demons then we leave Asgard open for an attack from the Frost giants. If we attack Jotunheim then Surtur will be able to retaliate with his army. Asgard's forces are nowhere near enough to sustain a two-front war." Odin frowned as he had only himself to blame for the reduced state of the army

"If we had a proper fleet then this would not have been a problem." Loki murmured dejectedly and in the early days of his life he had always wondered why the Asgardians generally hated maintaining a fleet of ships

"That's why I was hoping to speak with you. I know for a fact that you were an enthusiast to build a fleet of warships and I am told that you had drawn up many plans for such a project. You have even kept many of such plans here in the library and I was hoping that you would be able to build a fleet for Asgard." Odin suggested as he looked expectantly at Loki

The fact that the extremely stubborn Odin was actually agreeing on something with him was actually a surprise for Loki. Whatever that was troubling Odin must have really spooked him to rapidly overhaul millennia-old traditions of Asgardian warfare. That doesn't mean Loki was happy with being saddled with building a fleet.

"Father it takes a lot of time, resources and skilled labour to construct a modest fleet. There is also the fact that Asgardians are not trained for war using a fleet of ships." Loki pointed out

"What are you suggesting Loki?" Odin asked

"What I am saying is that it will take a lot of time for a fleet to be of any use or in operating condition for war unless…." Loki trailed off as a light bulb blinked into existence in his mind

"Eh… Loki.. Are you alright?" Thor shook Loki out of his musings

"I have an idea but I don't know whether it will work out. I will have to talk to some people." Loki mused as he thought over the pros and cons of his idea

"Talk to who?" Thor inquired

"There are some people on earth that possess weapons that are very useful to deal with the enemies we have. I was already in the process of building a modest fleet in Earth because of Thanos but all the weapons were designed for an aerial battle. I guess I will have to find some weapons after this journey that is suited for orbital bombardment." Loki said as he made plans in his mind

"Journey? Where are you going?" Odin asked with a frown

"The Mind Stone has appeared on Midgard after the Chitauri invasion. I was hoping to hand it over to the Shi'ar empire for safekeeping. Failing that I was hoping to draw the attention of Thanos and lure him into a trap." Loki said which had both Thor and Odin interested. After much insistence from the pair, Loki finally divulged his true plan. It took some strong-arming for Loki to convince both Thor and Odin to let him continue the plan. Loki was also a little grateful as Odin promised the aid of Heimdall in case his plan fails.

A great feast was thrown in Loki's honour with the entire royal court as a witness. It was only natural as Loki was by now very much famous as he had managed to kill Malekith. This along with the fact that Loki was now famous in using a melee weapon like Trident was enough for the rough Asgardians to accept him. A little magic done on the side can be now ignored for these 'manly' Asgardians to acknowledge Loki. As the Asgardians drank themselves into the La-La land, Loki was lead to the balcony by Frigga where Odin was waiting for them patiently.

"We had hoped to speak with you privately regarding a matter of great importance." Frigga started the conversation and she threw a look to Odin

"There is no better way to say this, I am dying." Odin's admission threw Loki in for a loop as his previous assessment was thrown out of the window

"What do you mean? You are as healthy as you have always been father." Loki looked at Frigga hoping that she would agree

"Unfortunately your father is not lying. He may look physically well but appearances can be deceiving Loki." Frigga commented and she snapped her fingers shattering the illusion around Odin.

It was then that Loki saw the true state of the King of Asgard. Odin looked like he was going to fall into another one of Odin sleep. Odin's one lone eye had sunken into his skull with dark circles around it. His forehead creases were more pronounced than ever before and his cheeks were swollen making the situation more alarming.

"How did this happen?" Loki asked as he immediately began to scan Odin with his magical senses

"It is his life force Loki. The last few years have been not been kinder to your father and then there is the another thing as well…" Frigga trailed off as she looked pointedly at Odin to continue

"My life force is getting depleted as it is the only thing that holds back a great enemy of Asgard and the Nine Realms in a prison of my design." Odin started looking extremely uncomfortable

"A prison for who?" Loki asked even though he knew who it was to keep up the appearances

"My firstborn daughter and Thor's half-sister, Hela the Goddess of Death." Odin said with a sigh and visibly hanged on to Gungnir. Frigga immediately supported Odin just in case as the Allfather of Asgard revealed his deepest secret that has been so thoroughly covered up from even the minds of a long-living race like Asgardians. Loki patiently waited for Odin to continue and he was not disappointed as Odin started regaling the tale of Hela and his own dark past.

"It was thousands of years ago that I found myself with a crown on my head and shouldered the responsibilities of Asgard. As you know my father led the armies of Asgard against the Dark Elves and claimed victory after a long bloody war. At that time my father never realised the impact that war will cause to the rest of the Nine Realms. The fact that Asgard managed to destroy an ancient race like the Dark Elves fostered fear among the inhabitants of the Nine Realms. But they waited patiently building up their strength meanwhile Asgard slowly began to recover from the war. Soon my father passed away leaving me to pick up the pieces. There were two close allies that Asgard has at the time and that were the people of Vanir and the Dwarfs of Nidavellir. But after my coronation, a civil war broke out in Vanir and Asgard was forced to intervene. To quell the revolt and ensure the alliance stand strong I took a Queen from among the people of Vanir. From that union, Hela was born and that changed me. I had a family that I wanted to protect and for that, I needed to avoid war with other realms. With considerable efforts from my part, I was able to host a peace conference in the neutral ground of the former home of Dark Elves. But it was an elaborate trap that was set for me and my wife died in my stead. From then on I dedicated my life to bring the Nine Realms to heel and forcefully disarm them. I began my conquest and my daughter Hela incensed by the murder of her mother joined me out of revenge. One by one we crushed the might of Nine Realms and brought them under Asgard's heel.

I had now achieved what I set out to achieve. I could now force peace upon the Nine Realms and Asgardians could now prosper in a new era. At least that was my thought but my daughter by that time became consumed by her anger, hatred and love for destruction decided that Asgard alone had the right to rule over the entire cosmos. She wanted to launch the armies of Asgard to conquer distant worlds outside the Nine Realms. I refused such an action and that resulted in Hela's rebellion.

By then she had become a powerful warrior with a great many followers of her own. She along with the Berserkers launched a coup against me to take the throne. Loyal Asgardians rallied behind me and destroyed the Berserkers. I personally faced Hela and banished her to Hel. Even then she managed to break the binding I placed on her and began to escape her prison. With no other choice left I charged the Valkyrie to put an end to her. A long and bloody battle took place and the Valkyrie all died fighting my daughter. But the time that the Valkyrie brought me was enough as by then I devised a new binding that imprisoned Hela in Hel at the expense of my own life energy. It was after all of this that I met Frigga and had Thor then you came along completing our new family." Odin finished his tale and sighed in relief as Frigga's healing magic removed any pain and tiredness he felt. He took a deep breath and continued…

"So long as I live Hela will remain a prisoner in Hel unable to interact with the rest of Cosmos. But now after the convergence, the bindings have become weaker and my own life energy is being spent at an alarming rate to keep the binding. This is why I would like you to remain in Asgard for the foreseeable future. Thor has the natural charisma and the power necessary to become a good King. But as you well know your brother is prone to anger and easily distracted by the things that take his fancy. You are the only one that can check his first impulses and counsel him when he eventually ascends the throne." Odin said as he observed Loki who nodded his consent after thinking it over

"I was of a mind to coronate you as King but Frigga insists that you won't accept the throne. Is this true?" Odin asked

"Yes. I know I am not suited to be a king." Loki confirmed Frigga's opinion

"You did do well during Thor's exile to Midgard." Odin probed lightly

"It was for a very short time father and that time alone made me realise I was not made for the throne besides the fact that I am a legacy of Frost Giant. It doesn't matter whether I am adopted by you two but the throne of Asgard must be held by an Asgardian. Perhaps in the future, a descendant of mine can inherit if he/she proves their worth. In the present scenario, it must be Thor that ascend the throne." Loki said with conviction as he knew otherwise it will only lead to a disaster

"I don't think being a frost giant will ever again hold you back seeing as you are no longer one." Frigga commented with a sharp tone making Loki flinch lightly at the unexpected comment from his mother

"I don't understand mother…" Loki trailed off as he was on the receiving end of Frigga's glare

"Don't lie to me Loki. I see everything with more than just my eyes. I can sense the change in your being. I am proud that you have mastered the reality stone to such extend that you changed your very being. It was a dangerous move but you were always one for taking risks for maximum reward." Frigga lightly pinched Loki on his cheek making him rub the sore spot with a pout

"It was safe. I had taken several safety measures before the procedure." Loki grumbled good-naturedly

"The next time you decide to do some other stunt of this scale you should inform us beforehand. The Infinity Stones are not to be trifled with and must be treated with utmost respect and care." Odin ordered in his kingly voice and Loki immediately nodded even though they both knew that was a false promise but Odin let that be the end of it.

Loki discretely joined the party and he saw a golden armour that was sitting among a row of people. He immediately recognised Heimdall and he moved close towards that table.

"Heimdall, I see you are enjoying the party." Loki said as he wormed his way near the table as he evaded a sea of dancing drunken Asgardians

"We have to enjoy events like this when we can. Otherwise, who knows what the Norns have in store for us." Heimdall shrugged as he took a large swig of ale in one go

"I was hoping to enlist your help to find a friend of mine." Loki said as he poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip savouring the taste of centuries-old Asgardian wine

"Who is this friend you are looking for?" Heimdall asked leaning forward in interest

"His name is Bruce Banner and he is also known as the Hulk. He has been missing for some time after the battle of Sokovia. Can you track him down?" Loki requested as he manipulated his magical energy to show the image of Bruce and Hulk

"I will try my best Loki." Heimdall promised

"That's all I am asking. Enjoy the party." Loki patted Heimdall on his back and began to search for Natasha. He found her engaged in a quiet conversation with Sif. He immediately made his way towards them and Natasha noticed him which halted their conversation.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Loki asked as his eyes raked over the bare shoulders of Natasha quickly. It took a lot of will power for Loki not to run his hand through the smooth skin Natasha was exposing. Not to mention the fact that she looks drop-dead gorgeous a silver-blue gown that was an off-shoulder design with a cloak stitched to it. Sif was also in a similar garb but with a black-gold colour combination.

"We were talking about you and your exploits in Midgard Loki." Sif said with a lopsided grin

"It warms my heart to know that I am the subject of conversation between two beautiful women." Loki said as he greeted them with a smirk

"From my understanding, you seem to enjoy some other things Loki." Sif teased as she exchanged a smile with Natasha

"Have you been spreading false rumours about the noble and gallant Loki, Natasha?" Loki asked in a pompous voice

"It will be very unladylike of me to spread false rumours about my saviour. No, my fearless prince I only spoke of your noble deeds among us poor mortals." Natasha easily imitated the role of a love-struck woman batting her eyelashes and all

"I see Volstagg making a scene excuse me." Sif slipped away from them leaving Loki and Natasha alone

"Have you been enjoying the party?" Loki asked as he moved closer to Natasha. Their attention was quickly turned to the fight going on between Volstagg and some other Asgardians

"This is a bit rowdier than I am used to but I am Russian so I can handle it." Natasha shrugged her shoulders and drank a mouthful of wine

"Careful with that Natasha. This is Asgardian wine and it is more strong than what you are used to." Loki warned

"I can hold my drink." Natasha said but her words were a little slurred

"You are a little tipsy. Come I will escort you to your room." Loki caught her by her waist and led her away from the party.

The crackling torches illuminated the night in a golden glow along their way and Natasha was just oozing lust providing a nice distraction for Loki.

"You look beautiful Natasha." Loki whispered into her ear when they were both alone in a long corridor

"I thought you liked it more when I was in a skin-tight suit." Natasha said as she pushed Loki against a nearby pillar and began to kiss him

"I think…we need to….. take this… somewhere else." Loki managed to say in between the kisses and pulled Natasha along into a hastily created portal directly into his room. For the rest of the night, no one in Asgard would see neither of them.

**XXXXX**

Early morning light slowly seeped into the room and Loki slowly woke up from his sleep. His eyes traced the sleeping nude form of Natasha who was sprawled over him. He would have really liked to stay in bed for some more time but there were plans to be done and traps to be laid. So with extreme reluctance, he began to shake Natasha.

"Nat, wake up. It's morning." Loki shook her awake and she groaned and slowly climbed out of bed showing off her nude body and stretched.

"Oh come on. You did that on purpose." Loki complained as he had several interesting reactions with this early show

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" Natasha winked and skipped away from his reach as he tried to drag her back into the bed

After cleaning themselves up they began to get ready for their departure. Frigga insisted on filling up the ship with as many supplies as it could carry. Odin, Frigga, Thor and Heimdall gathered before the ship to see them off.

"Where is your next stop?" Frigga asked Loki who was having a quiet conversation with Heimdall and Thor regarding Hulk

"We make for Nidavellir. I need to commission a shield from the Dwarfs and after that we go to Xandar." Loki shared his route with Frigga while Thor and Odin exchanged a look

"Heimdall will keep an eye on you both just in case." Odin promised and Loki nodded in thanks

"There is no point in dallying any longer. Let's go." Loki said to Natasha and they began to climb up the ramp of the ship and waved a final goodbye as the ramp sealed shut. Loki and Natasha secured themselves on their seats and fired up the engine. The ship began to climb up steadily and Loki activated the main thrusters and flew away.

"Kira, how long before we approach the closest jump point to Nidavellir?" Loki asked the AI of his ship

"Two hours and fifteen minutes for the nearest Jump point, Loki." Kira replied and projected the trajectory to follow

"I guess that gives us a lot of time." Loki said as he moved his command chair to the side and unlocked a chamber. With a hiss, the chamber opened up releasing cold air. He took out a small sealed cup and resealed the chamber. As he directed his command chair back into position he handed over the cup to Natasha.

"What is this?" She asked nonetheless she took the cup and broke the seal covering it. She found a glowing blue liquid in it

"Don't tell me this is alien blood." Natasha joked as she sniffed the liquid but found no foul smell

"It is a liquid that is derived from a special herb that is very rare. Those who drink it are granted superhuman strength and senses for their lifetime. From here on out our journey is going to be uncertain and I rather you have every advantage in case everything gets out of control." Loki said as he encouraged Natasha to drink the blend. With some insistence, he finally managed to make her drink the herb.

The effect was instantaneous as the herb seeped into her muscles and her body went into overdrive trying to assimilate the foreign substance. Loki immediately enclosed Natasha in a cocoon of magical energy that let her hibernate for a while as her body adjusted to the new enhancement. After fifteen minutes Loki could feel her vitals were becoming normal so he pulled her out of hibernation.

Natasha woke up with a gasp and took deep breaths to steady herself. She didn't know it at the moment but tears were freely running through her cheeks.

"Natasha are you alright? Do you feel ok?" Loki fussed over her

"I saw my mother" she whispered in disbelief. "I saw my father. I spoke to them both."

"I see." Loki said as this confirmed his doubts that the herb is somewhat connected to the Astral plane of this universe. He himself had taken the herb when he first stole it from Wakanda hundreds of years ago. But after eating the herb his body never went into hibernation not did he have any visions. The only reason that he could think of was because of the nature of his own soul.

"Are you going to be alright Natasha?" Loki took her hand in his own and squeezed comfortingly

"I am fine. I just never thought I would ever meet them again." Natasha murmured as she recovered from the shock

"Do you want to speak about it?" Loki asked

"No, not now. Maybe some other time after I have come to terms with this." Natasha said as she began to distract herself by engaging some scanners around her own body to see the changes that were made

"We are approaching the Jump Point Loki." Kira warned

"Ok. Engage all scanners Kira and decrease the speed of engines once we exit the Jump Point." Loki ordered

"What about shields Loki?" Kira asked as the AI immediately started deep space scanning for any hidden threats

"Put shield projection on standby." Loki ordered

"Are you expecting an attack right away?" Natasha asked

"Oh, I am almost wishing there is someone waiting for us on the other side else this trip will be a waste of time." Loki said and they both braced themselves as the ship entered into the Jump Point.

Owing to the proximity of Asgard and Nidavellir their ship exited the Jump point within twenty minutes. Just as Loki instructed Kira reduced the engine speed and slowly navigated through space.

"Anything on the scanners Kira?" Loki asked as he observed the readings provided by the AI

"Nothing yet Loki." Kira reported

"Stop regional scanning and scan for any hyperspace entry." Loki suggested as he took manual control of the ship for the journey

"Loki, I am detecting a ship in hyperspace. Within fifteen minutes the ship will arrive at the jump point." Kira reported quickly

"Finally…" Loki muttered excitedly as he let out a sigh of relief as his ploy worked

"Natasha take over the primary weapon and standby to engage." Loki said as he directed the ship's power to both shields and boosters. After all the preparations were met they waited facing the jump point

As Kira predicted after fifteen minutes a huge ship that eclipsed the size of Loki's ship exited the jump point right into their line of sight. There was no mistake in Loki's mind as this was Thanos's flagship.

"It's huge." Natasha murmured as her hold on the controls tightened

"Charge the Grand ray cannon and fire when I say." Loki instructed as he began to scan the ship before him for the weakest point

"A communication channel is being opened Loki." Kira reported

"Allow the comms if it is secured from our end. I don't want any nasty surprises in the form of a hack." Loki commanded and Kira began to scan the incoming signal. After the scan was completed the channel became active and holographically projected image of Thanos appeared in their ship

"Greetings Prince of Asgard." The voice of Thanos rumbled in the otherwise silent ship

"Greetings to you as well Titan. Why are you here? This sector is restricted to outsiders and under the protection of Asgard." Loki said as he stared at the grinning form of the Mad Titan

"I will cut straight to the matter Prince Loki. You have something that I desire. Hand it over to me and we can depart on peaceful terms." Thanos said as he lost the smirk and became serious

"If you are suggesting that I hand over the Infinity Stones than I am afraid you will have to suffer disappointment." Loki said casually but his hands were discretely activating the Reality Stone

"Then you leave me with no choice to take it from your corpse." Thanos shut down the comms after saying that

"Here it comes." Loki said as he and Natasha braced themselves as they saw the weapons of the enemy ship being activated and a rain of fire came down upon them

Loki began to weave the ship through a series of manoeuvres evading the worst of incoming attacks. The rest of the energy blasts were absorbed by the shield and steadily Loki moved closer to Thanos's ship.

"Detecting fighter craft deployment." Kira alerted and that made Loki smile as he was waiting for that piece of news. The scanners began to show more than fifty fighter crafts being released from the Chitauri ship. Loki took his hands away from the controls and charted a collision course towards the Chitauri ship.

"Natasha fire the weapon." Loki said and Natasha engaged the weapon.

The Grand ray cannon which was being charged till now released the amassed energy in a straight line piercing the darkness away with its white glow in space. The energy beam suddenly split into a hundred individual long beams and summarily annihilated the fighter crafts. Some of the beams began to bombard the Chitauri ship which had not even projected a shield for some reason. But even then Natasha could see in the scanners that the ship had strong armour protection and the damages were superficial.

While the was all happening Loki had channelled the energy of the Reality Stone into his hands and a small triangle formed out of its red coloured energy on his right palm. With a simple wave, he projected the triangular energy construct into Thanos's ship. The energy struck quickly on the ship's hull and suddenly the ship had a giant triangular hole punched straight through its weakest point.

The next few moments were pure joy for Loki as he eagerly watched all his enemies get blasted off into space. Loki directed his own ship a little away from the Chitauri ship.

"Natasha fire the cannon once more but this time aim for the hole on the ship." Loki said and Natasha set the aim for the hole as she selected the vectors from the projected image and fired. The white beam flew straight through the Chitauri ship's hull and exited from the other side. The large ship was bisected from the middle and huge explosions began to disintegrate the Chitauri warship. Loki didn't want to take any chances as he activated the entire weapon systems and engaged in a full attack mode. For more than fifteen minutes he strategically fired into the remains of the Chitauri ship to ensure no smaller crafts could survive the blast radius.

"Well, that takes care of one crusader moron." Loki said with obvious relief as his scans didn't detect any life signs among the wreckage

"So what now?" Natasha asked with barely disguised relief

"We continue to Nidavellir. I do need a shield and then we search for Bruce. Heimdall will be able to find the guy." Loki said as he dismissed the shield and weapons. He diverted all that power into the thrusters and blasted through space leaving the wreckage to float aimlessly in space. If he had stayed for a bit more time he would have seen a small portal open up and swallow a small section of the wreckage.


	16. Nebula's revenge

Thanos woke up with a groan. His vision was blurry as the bright light from the star of this planet was invading his eyes. He knew this was a planet because he could feel the gravitational pull of this place and the warm climate that it has. He slowly sat up with some difficulty. He could feel aches across his body and he could feel one of his legs were broken. As his vision cleared up he could see that his entire body was burnt up due to the explosion. The armour that covered his body had melted away. He could even see some of it has already solidified on his skin. It was then that he took in his surroundings. As far as his eyes could see he was surrounded by mountains of junk.

Suddenly he picked up on the sound of boots clicking on the ground from behind him. Swalowing the pain he managed to turn himself facing the direction of the disturbance. He was greeted by a diverse group of creatures dressed in rags carrying several guns.

The chalky white one that led the group pointed at him and said "Food" which made Thanos look at the fool incredulously. Didn't this fool know who he was? Is this guy retarded or something? Before Thanos or the group of fools before him could say anything a ship closed in on their position and settled opposite to the group.

Thanos observed with a fair bit of disbelief as a young female with human appearance wobble out of the ship and unsteadily walked towards them over a quickly forming ramp.

"He is mine." The newcomer claimed with a swagger and promptly fell down over the side of the ramp and an eerie silence to primate the place.

"More food." Said the chalky white guy dressed in rags with a shrug and turned to Thanos who was becoming more and more confused. He was even starting to doubt his own sanity at this point.

"Wait….wait." the young woman stood up on unsteady legs as she dusted off the trash from her bodysuit and began to click her fists like a retard making Thanos's eyes twitch with irritation.

His eyes widened when the ship's weapons quickly jumped to life and focused on the group of people before him. He saw the woman flick her thumbs and the weapons began rapid-firing blowing away all those open-mouthed idiots into the cold hands of death. It was over in a few seconds leaving Thanos and the woman being the sole occupants of the immediate space.

"Who are you, child?" Thanos asked and he was rewarded with an obedience disk from the women that latched on to his neck and fried his nerves causing him to blackout on spot.

The next time he opened his eyes he could see the woman controlling a ship and his hands were bound by some kind of metallic gauntlets

"You are not the first Titan I have captured in my lifetime little Titan. So I know your exceptional bodily strength. Too bad that you are bound by radiation absorbers that sap your strength leaving you weaker and easier to manage. Welcome to Sakaar, Titan. I hope you enjoy your stay." The woman said with a strange smile and promptly pressed the control stick which zapped his nerves again and his vision went black

**XXXX**

Brunhilde counted herself lucky that the Titan she captured was as injured as he could be. That was the only reason why the obedience disk worked so well in subduing the Titan. She had prior experience in dealing with his kind and most of the time it never ended well. The last Titan she had any interaction with was a few centuries ago and it took all her power and extra aid from the Grandmaster to capture the Titan alive. But now that she had captured one alive and without any aid she was sure that she would be able to bargain a large sum of credits.

As her ship neared the docking bay of Grandmaster's palace she opened her communication channels.

"Scraper 142 reporting in. Requesting secure docks." She reported in with the place security

"Reason for secure docking station?"

"Possibly dangerous cargo for Grandmaster. Requesting high-grade obedience discs, restraining chair and cellular radiation routers." Brunnhilde requested with a sigh

"Processing your request Scraper 142….."

Brunnhilde tapped her fingers on the control module of her ship in irritation. The Sakaarian guards were delaying her quality time in a bar to drink until her mind became a jelly. Thankfully, the guards let her in on the docks soon enough.

As she dragged the Titan out of her ship she was immediately aided by the guards to put her cargo into a restraining chair. The chair immediately locked up the Titan nice and tight. With that part of the deal over she had the unconscious Titan carried straight to the Grandmaster.

"Scraper 142! My best agent in the field. Welcome back to my home." Grandmaster greeted her with a warm hug

"Debatable." Torpez murmured from the sidelines as she glared at Brunhilde

"Oh don't be such a soil sport Torpez. Scraper 142 has yet to disappoint me has she? So, she is the best. I apologize on her behalf." Grandmaster smiled crookedly at the former Valkyrie

"I have brought you something, Grandmaster. I am sure you will find a good use for this guy." Brunnhilde tweaked the control disc in her hand and the restraining chair rolled into the room before the Grandmaster. Just as she predicted the Grandmaster was overjoyed at her catch this time.

He rubbed his hands gleefully as he looked at the unconscious form of a fully grown Titan. This was really becoming his best day. He began to fantasize about a battle between this Titan and his favourite champion Hulk. He just knew that this was going to be the fight of the millennia.

"I will say it again Scraper 142, you are the best I have ever seen." He gleefully complimented the Asgardian woman and kissed her on her cheek

"I'll take 30 million." Brunhilde said with a poker face

"Tell her she's dreaming." Torpez growled as she palmed the plasma rifle in her hand

"Oh for heaven's sake transfer the units." Grandmaster waved his hand dismissively at Torpez and she reluctantly transferred the units

"I hope you will be staying for the match." Grandmaster said as he smiled at Brunhilde

"Of course Grandmaster. This is going to be the fight of the century and I will be rooting for Hulk to smash this guy all the way to hell." Brunhilde smirked

"Oh don't I know it. This is going to be so much fun." Grandmaster sighed as going daydreamed about the fight that he was going to organize

**XXXX**

Loki channelled a little bit of his magical energy into his forearm and looked on wonder as metallic shield quickly formed on his forearm. It was a small round shield but he was sure the thing can take a lot of beating and still function perfectly. He stopped channelling his energy and watched in fascination as the shield reverted back into a silver-coloured forearm guard.

"This is fascinating. How does this even work?" Natasha asked from his side but he saw that her attention was not on the shield but rather the rings around us.

"The Dwarfs of Nidavellir are an ancient race even by Asgardian standards. They are incredibly resourceful and as you can see they are strong enough to tame a neutron star to do their bidding." Loki comforted the overwhelmed Black Widow who still could not get over the fact that this place was built around a star and there are Dwarfs who were giants living around this station that was designed in the form of rings around the said star.

"At this point, I don't think anything else can surprise me." Natasha murmured absently as she took in the sights around her in an open-mouthed wonder

"Don't be so sure, young lady. The Universe is full of surprises and it is rare to find a being that has seen it all in its entirety. Even the famed watcher of Asgard has not seen it all. There is so much to the universe than what our senses can perceive." Eitri said as the King of Dwarfs wobbled into a nearby chair

"That's true." Loki voiced is agreement absently as he prodded the forearm guard with his magical senses observing the spells woven into the metal.

"So, what do you think? Does the shield satisfy you Loki?" Eitri asked

"Oh, it does. But I don't think that it will have the same use that I envisioned. With Thanos dead and the Infinity stones safe from his hands I don't think this shield will see much use." Loki speculated and strangely enough he was a little let down by that

"Don't be so sure Loki. There will always be another war to be fought. There are already signs of a new one brewing around the corner." Eitri said

"A war! What war are you talking about?" Natasha asked confused

"A war that was never settled even after centuries. A war between Asgardians, Frost Giants and Fire Demons. The last time such a war happened the nine realms bled heavily." Eitri said sadly reminiscing about the brother he lost and the atrocities of war that was long fought

"This time around it will be different. Father will try the diplomatic approach with the Frost giants and see if he can dissuade them from joining the Fire Demons." Loki said as he stopped inspecting his new shield and put his arm around Natasha's waist to comfort her

"Don't get your hopes up too much Loki. Surtur, the king of Fire Demons can be very persuasive." Eitri warned

"We will see. Anyway, we have to go as we are on a quest to find a friend of ours. By your leave King of Dwarfs." Loki said with a bow

"May your weapons be sharp and strong, Prince Loki." Eitri greeted back

Loki and Natasha boarded their ship and activated the reverse thrusters to slowly direct the ship away from the station. Loki then engaged full thrusters and flew the ship away from the gravitational pull of Nidavellir.

"So where are we going next?" Natasha asked as she checked the engine performance and so far the strain of gravity was null. For some reason when they initially landed the system was blaring alarms after alarms as the ship was undergoing an enormous strain. She chalked it up to some defence mechanism the Dwarfs were employing against large ships.

"We are going to search for Bruce since we are free of all other commitments. I am hoping Heimdall will be contacting us soon with Bruce's whereabouts." Loki said as he adjusted the energy output to make a jump

"Hey, I have a question. Why is that we are not experiencing the same gravitational strain when we approached the ring station right now?" Natasha asked as the readings were fairly normal

"It's a defence mechanism that the Dwarfs developed with some input from my side. Essentially the station projects the gravitational pull of its star upon approaching ships. If the ship in question is a huge warship then the gravitational force of the star will wrap its metal." Loki explained

"How did you even do that?" Natasha asked flabbergasted at the thought of manipulating a star's gravitational force like that

"I didn't do much. The Dwarfs are intrinsically tied to the star in the station. They can manipulate it using their own magic. I merely constructed a device to project that force in a focused manner." Loki said with a shrug

"A lot of answers seems to end with magic nowadays." Natasha complained

"Hey, it is the simplest answer to all questions." Loki said teasingly but his mind blanket out for a minute as a foreign energy invaded his mind. He was about to immediately push back but the information dump he received was from Heimdall and that included the location of a portal to planet Sakaar.

"Heimdall contacted me. I know where Bruce is. Hold on tight, I am engaging the jump point." Loki warned as he increased the speed and entered the jump point.

The standard rainbow coloured light surrounded the ship as the hyperspace travel was initiated.

"We should probably take a nap. It will take 5 hours to exit the jump point." Loki said and Natasha nodded and relinquished the controls to the AI.

"Is that an excuse to get me in your bed, my Prince?" Natasha asked with a saucy wink

"Do I need a reason to get you in my bed?" Loki smirked as he pulled a laughing Black Widow into his bed. It was safe to say they were not going to get an ounce of sleep anytime soon.

**XXXX 5hrs Later XXXX**

Natasha let out a yawn as she opened her bleary eyes to see alarms blaring in the ship. She sat up keeping a hold on the sheets cover her modesty and tried to rub the sleep away from her eyes. As her mind clicked into place she realised that the alarm must be because of the ship nearing the exit of the jump point.

Before she could do anything a hand snaked its way under her sheet around her waist and dragged her back into the bed. Not a moment later her lips were dancing in sync with Loki's in a sensual waltz.

"Good morning beautiful." Loki greeted her with a smile as he broke off the kiss

"You do know…(kiss)…we are in…(kiss)…space right." Natasha managed to say in between a string of kisses

"So what? We are not sure it is night either." Loki said as his hands fondled her breasts expertly making her moan in pleasure. Loki began to leave a trail of kisses along her jawline to her neck and slowly closed in on her breasts.

"We have to get ready and freshen up." Natasha managed to purr out as her nipples came under the mercy of Loki's attacks. Natasha managed to roll them over so that she was over the top.

"Join me in the shower." She whispered and ran straight into the shower. She was joined by Loki not a moment later.

After a long shower, the couple took the command chairs all the while taking some hot chocolate and dried fruits for breakfast.

A few minutes later their ship came out of the jump point and was faced with a giant collapsing neutron star.

"Hold on tight, this is going to be a rough ride." Loki said to Natasha as he directed the ship straight into the colossal hole that was in the space. The ship shook under heavy turbulence but the Vibranium metal of the ship held firm. After a long time of turbulent ride, they exited the bridge into the atmosphere of a planet.

"Let me guess, this planet's name is Garbage or Junk isn't it?" Natasha asked sarcastically

An apt name seeing as this planet is filled with mountains of trash, Loki thought

"Welcome to planet Sakaar, Nat." Loki nonetheless said

"Scan for nearest settlements and engage stealth mode." Natasha commanded as she observed the scanners for anything to show up

"_Loki, I am detecting a public channel frequency airing a message from one of the denser settlements on the planet."_ _Kira reported_

"Let's hear it then." Loki said as he encrypted the signal

A holographic image popped up on their display console showing an old man wearing a loose golden robe happily smiling.

_"A very good day to you all my loyal Sakaarians. I come bearing good news. Tonight our undefeated champion shall face a challenger in the arena for his championship. Will the reigning champion be able to defend his title against his challenger who comes from far away galaxy. Let's find out tonight." _

After that message ended Loki and Natasha exchanged a look.

"Was that an invitation for a gladiator fighting or something?" Natasha asked incredulously

"Yep. Kira, can you tap into the signal and extract any information from the servers?" Loki asked

"Will do Loki." Kira answered and for a time they observed the planet below as they flew around in the sky.

"I have breached into their servers Loki." Kira informed them and began to pull files after files regarding the security footage of the palace and some general information regarding Sakaar.

"Loki, I found our big green friend." Natasha said as she slid a video feed on the projector and we watched in fascination as a raging hulk smashing a red-skinned opponent into a bloody pulp with a whole crowd cheering on.

"Kira, can you track where Hulk crashes for the night?" Loki asked and Kira immediately highlighted a room on the image of the main palace

"Is there a video-feed?" Natasha asked

"Cannot find any video feed close to the room." Kira reported back quickly

"We can do this the old fashioned way. Let's go for this gladiator match and then sneak in the palace. Right now security should be tight with a high profile event around the corner." Natasha suggested and Loki went with her plan as that will give Kira more time to pull out more files from the Sakaarian servers.

"In that case, I will break into the palace and plant a big to compromise all their defence systems." Loki proposed

"First we have to set this bird down somewhere." Natasha said and they began to look for any remote landing sites.

Loki intentionally led the ship straight to the junkyard not far away from Hulk's room. Still, in stealth mode, the ship silently landed carefully hidden by the extra cover of all the mountains of trash that was filling the place up.

Loki and Natasha took communicator discs each to remain in touch with Kira for the duration of their trip. As they carefully navigated through the junkyard that came across a familiar aircraft.

"Isn't that the Quinjet?" Natasha asked

"Yep and I think it is still in working condition although it is a little rough around the edges." Loki said as he could see the wings were a little damaged

"Let's check the logs and see if anything pops up." Natasha climbed into the cockpit and activated the systems. Natasha unlocked the latest video feeds of the Quinjet and they watched in silence as the Hulk get thrashed around by the out of control ship.

"That's one rough ride Bruce had." Loki commented

"It seems that way. Let's just do what we are here to do and wait for Bruce to show up." Natasha said as she cancelled the video feed and they began our trek to the palace

"Can we take the Quinjet out of here during our escape?" Natasha asked

"I don't think so. It doesn't have a hyperdrive and that means it can't access Jump Points." Loki replied

"Kira, wipe the data banks of Quinjet using my ID. There is a self distruct sequence in the ship and be ready to activate it when I give the signal." Natasha ordered through her communication disc

"Can't let others extract any info from the data banks." She explained at Loki's inquiring look. Without any delay, they continued their slow trek to the palace undeterred.

**XXXX SANCTUARY XXXX**

Proxima and Corvus met at the Sanctuary where they had expected Thanos and the other two members of the Black Order was supposed to meet. They waited for a long time but still, they remained fairly alone. By that time they were planning an invasion of Xandar to take the Power Stone from the Nova corps. They were asked to scout and report back to their adoptive father while the Titan had gone to forge the Infinity Gauntlet.

After getting tired of waiting around they started to reach out through their coms. That was when they realised there was something really wrong. No matter what they did all they received from the other end of the emergency channel was static. They even tried to boost the signal but there was no response.

"We must do something quickly else the entire army is going to descend into anarchy." Proxima said to Corvus discreetly away from the Chitauri soldiers

"You are right. We should immediately search for the Sanctuary II. Thanos will not be far from his flagship." Corvus reasoned

"Then let's go prepare our ship." Proxima said but before they could make a move a plasma bolt tore a hole right through Corvus's heart.

Before Proxima's widened eyes Corvus coughed up a mouthful of blood on the floor and promptly fell dead.

"One down one more to go. Tell me, where is Thanos?" Nebula asked as she removed her disguise as a Chitauri foot soldier and raised her blade against Proxima

"You traitor. You will pay for this with your blood." Proxima screamed as she rushed at Nebula who charged straight into the fight with her sword raised.

Proxima deflected Nebula's sword with her staff and delivered kick at the midsection of Nebula. Unfortunately, Nebula was no longer an organic and that kick didn't even faced the cybernetic assassin one bit. The two of them began their deadly dance and the Chitauri soldiers cheered on the anarchy that was spreading across the place.

Nebula became tired of fighting Proxima as she was here to kill her tormentor Thanos. She blasted a nearby rock with her gun and promptly kicked those rocks straight into the face of Proxima. That was enough of a distraction for Nebula to stab her sword through Proxima's thighs.

Proxima fell on her knees screaming in pain and Nebula kicked away Proxima's staff. Nebula twisted the sword on Proxima's thighs and asked harshly,

"Where is Thanos?"

"I don't know." Proxima bit out between the pain

"I believe you sister." Nebula snarled and yanked back her sword and promptly decapitated Proxima

"What are you morons looking at, get lost." Nebula screamed at the Chitauri soldiers and made her way to a nearby ship to track down and kill Thanos. Her mission was still not over yet but she felt a little satisfied with giving Proxima and Corvus a fitting ending. She could only hope that Thanos would also be very receptive of her gift.


	17. The last Titan

**AN: **

**Some of you have asked to loan this story away for a rewrite to some other author after this version is finished of course. I have thought it through and I agree to that proposal. If anyone has an interest in rewriting this story let me know through PMs or Reviews. There are only a few more chapters now that this chapter is finished. A large segment of the Infinity war is over but some elements are still at play. So enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you are in the mood. Stay safe and healthy everyone. **

**SAKAAR **

Loki took a bite out of the aptly named Hulk burger and savoured the taste of the cheese and chillies added into the mix. Unsurprisingly the burger was completely green with Hulk's sneering face plastered on the top portion of the bread using a neon green cream. In fact, Loki had found that everything around the stadium has been painted green. It was like he was in India during the Holi festival. The only difference being that this one was a festival of single colour rather than multiple colours. The people of Sakaar was in a festive mood and he was watching everything play out. The people were dragging around the effigies of Hulk chanting his name and dancing around those effigies like some religious ritual to worship a God. The funny thing was Loki was certain that Hulk was a God and that's probably why Banner could not yet regain control of his consciousness. In the short time that he had studied Banner, he was certain that the Hulk is something of a primordial dirty that was born out of a cosmic realm, in this case, it was anger. Frankly speaking, Hulk is the personification of anger and mayhem. That's why the 'big guy' as Bruce Banner so eloquently calls the God of anger(Hulk in this case), always become more powerful as anger builds up. Luckily for Banner because of the same nature of the Hulk, the people feared him as a monster and actively avoid thinking about him on Earth. This caused the deity of anger to be weak on Earth but here where people are actively revelling in the presence of the Hulk it is an entirely different story.

Here in Sakaar with the devotion of many the anger and mayhem, the Hulk causes are focused and Loki bet his entire 1500 years of his existence that this was the first time that Hulk had a real chance of having some real peace and quiet. The worship all these people were feeling towards the Hulk was also quietly feeding the intelligence and grounding of the Hulk's personality as well. Loki theorized this was the reason that the Hulk was staying in the driver's seat and Banner being a backbencher for the time being. Because of Banner's stubborn refusal to accept that he and the Hulk is one and along with his innate fear of Hulk has caused a fractured consciousness. This was something g that Asgard was very familiar with because of the Berserkers. This split personality disorder was one of the main reasons Odin had banned Berserkers from the Asgardian army and sentenced a gradual death to that style of warriors. Even the berserker weapons have been forbidden because of this problem as the weapons tapped into the realm of mayhem and anger, that even left a powerful species like Asgardians a mental nut job.

Loki was broken out of his thoughts as a puff of green smoke was blown into his face by one of the men from the Hulk rally. Loki glared at the man that dared to smoke him but before he could do anything Natasha slipped next to him as she came out of from the veil of invisibility courtesy of the stealth tech that Loki had woven into her Vibranium suit.

"What happened to you?" Natasha smirked as she watched Loki trying desperately to dust off the green colour powder from his hair and clothes

"I had the unfortunate luck to come across a Hulk fan. What about you?" Loki shrugged and handed over a Hulk burger to Natasha who happily began to munch on it

"Checked out the security of the palace and the stadium. There are enough spots that we can exploit and I bugged the security systems. We can shut It down anytime we want but all we will be getting is a fifteen-minute window." Natasha said as she hummed in appreciation of the taste that invaded her mouth

"That's enough time to help Bruce regain his bearings. Till then we blend in and enjoy the show." Loki said as he and Natasha joined the procession of Hulk fans into the stadium with the stolen tickets for the gladiator match

As Loki and Natasha claimed two seats from a perfect vantage point the crowd roared their approval as the warm-up matches began.

"Nat, hypothetically say that a friend of mine wants to purchase some high-grade weapons from Earth. Can it be done legally through proper channels?" Loki asked as they watched a Kree get beaten up by a Kronan.

"Hmm, it's hard to say. There is no law prohibiting sales of weapons to alien entities but there are no laws supporting or controlling the sales either. What kind of weapons are you considering in this hypothetical situation?" Natasha inquired now more interested in the conversation than the fight although she was keeping an eye on it

"I was thinking about buying up some Hydrogen bombs along with some Hypersonic and supersonic missiles." Loki said shocking Natasha

"What! Are you crazy?"

"I am not crazy. There is a war coming and I am pretty sure it is going to spill into Earth unless the threat is neutralized long before that. I would not have asked your opinion if I had another way out." Loki sighed as he began recounting what Odin warned him about.

"The fire demons of Muspelheim led by their King Surtur has long held the ambitions of ruling over the Nine realms and in my youth I have heard several stories about the fire demons. In all the stories he was always fascinated with the conquest of Midgard and Asgard. In fact, he has sworn to destroy Asgard by himself for thwarting several of his plans for conquest. The last time Surtur launched a conquest Asgard was well prepared with a large army but this time that is not the case and he knows it. The situation is more troubling because Heimedal has reported that the Frost Giants are preparing to invade Midgard. With Asgard fighting Surtur and his armies we will not be able to intervene in Midgard and trust me when I say the Earth is not ready for an interplanetary war." Loki said as he took a mouthful of green liquid which was obviously named as the Hulk drink. Frankly, he was getting a little weirded out by the merchandise and fans that the Hulk has culminated in his brief stay in this place in such a short time.

"After the last alien invasion, there have been several secret protocols to deal with this kind of thing from the world governments. We can take care of ourselves and then we have the Avengers as well even though you and Thor won't be able to help us." Natasha reasoned which made Loki shake his head

"You don't understand Natasha. The Chitauri is a mindless horde that depends on their numbers and physical strength to overwhelm their enemies. The Frost Giants are not like that. They are elemental creatures and the moment that they step into Earth in large numbers the Earth's atmosphere will plunge into sub-zero temperature. Millions will die from that alone and then your crops will be spoiled and seeing as Earth's population is more than the Nine realms combined billions will starve to death. All animal life will be lost in this madness further delivering a blow and let's not forget it will take centuries to naturally restore a semblance of order in Midgard. Trust me when I say the Frost Giants are an apocalyptic enemy for Midgard that should be felt with before they even set foot on your planet. You know what happened to New Mexico when only a handful of Frost Giants attacked Thor!"

"You are saying that Earth will have to bear the next Ice Age if the Frost Giants gain a foothold on Earth?" Natasha asked finally understanding the depth of the problem that Earth was facing

"I am afraid it is much worse. The Frost Giants don't care about conquests and ruling others. They are an expansionist race, unlike the fire demons and they will kill every human on Midgard and supplant them with their own people. They will terraform your planet into an arctic iceball to suit their needs. Natasha, I am talking about the complete extinction of the human race. The Frost Giants won't even take slaves from your species." Loki explained

"Total annihilation!" Natasha whispered in fear

"Yes. Now you see why they can't be even given a chance to set foot on Earth. The only way to deal with Frost Giants is to defeat them at their home and it has to happen sooner rather than later. I have several connections with Russia and other Nuclear nations like the UK, China and France. But I am nowhere near enough connected to negotiate a sale of Nuclear weapons especially considering the Non-Proliferation Treaty and I don't have that many connections in non-signatory nations like Israel, India and Pakistan. If I had the time I would have just gone for creating the new but I am already stretched thin as it is." Loki said with a sigh

After carefully listening to Loki's warning about the resurgent movements of Fire Demons and Frost Giants she was thinking about how to procure said weapons. There were several Soviet-era bombs that could be procured by illegal means but they will be heavily monitored and those dealers are not exactly the sort that would be dealing in good faith. On the other hand, the political situation on Earth was getting a little polarised and was driving China, India and Russia together because of the continuing US hegemony.

Stark may not realise this but he was the biggest blow that could happen to the grand dreams of the great Asian century. Because of his clean energy and rapid technological leaps that were focusing on the civilian technology sector that has stunted the growth of Asian economies. Once again the flame was on the West leaving the East in the shadows so to speak. A gradual equalization must have happened but the West was jumping and jumping from progress to progress but at the same time several racist and outright fascist movements we're once again rearing its ugly head in the Western democracies. There us a lot of discontent in the society and it was waiting to just blow up and when they do it is going to be all-out chaos. Working in SHIELD and as a spy in several countries has really increased her exposure to these kinds of political plays. The Middle East was another powder keg waiting to blow up more than it already is. Almost all the armed findings and proxy wars since the cold war were happening in this region and there was a strong desire in many of these nations to do away with the prevailing Western powers. She could probably help Loki with this weapons problem and it was for a good cause but she was aware that if her plan works then the status quo will be changed forever.

After thinking it for a while she mentally shrugged. Since when the hell did she consider herself a US patriot anyway. She was Russian and she had seen regimes fall and rise like the waves of the Black Sea. Besides she was not going to be staying in the US and with the Avengers for her whole life as she had some plans to move out of the Avengers HQ anyway. Considering she had a keen insight into some of the plans that Loki had and the evolving tension on Earth she was better off with her boyfriend. Not to mention the emergency hearing in Capitol Hill that happened in the aftermath of the collapse of Hydra and SHIELD has already provided her with a glimpse of what was coming. She was not naive like Captain America to think that everything was going to be smooth by wiping out Hydra and their operatives. Hydra themselves former from all those racist pigs and fascists which has been in existence for quite a long period.

No, it was better to jump the ship when she still had the chance. She didn't like the fact that she was going to abandon her comrades like Stark, Steve Rogers, Fury and many others in that cesspool of madness. But she was sure convincing them the hopelessness of human nature was going to only get a passionate speech from Cap and an annoyed stare from Fury. Perhaps she could persuade Barton and his family but even that was highly a stretch. She had done all the dirty work for the world governments and she thought it was time to retire and have some peace of mind especially now that she knew that she was carrying one more life within her.

On that note, she stole a glance at Loki who was back to his usual cheery self and was whistling at the deathmatch that was going on in the arena and she made a decision on the spot.

"I can handle your little weapons problem but that will blow any chance for me to stay in the US or anywhere on Earth." Natasha said loud enough for Loki to hear even as the crowd around them were screaming and shouting as the match progressed

"Looks like I will have to prepare a room for one more on the Island." Loki said as he got over the surprise and kissed her hand with a wink.

"You will have to adjust that plan. You need room for two if you are planning on taking me in permanently." Natasha said with a small smile

"I don't follow." Loki looked at her in confusion

"I said you need room for two more people other than you." Natasha placed Loki's hand on her abdomen which made him blink owlishly for some time until it finally clicked

"Whaaat!!!"

Natasha let go of his hand and kept her silence while Loki looked like a fish out of the water and stared at her like she had grown a horn over her head for some time.

"How far along are you?" Loki asked as panic gripped him

"Three weeks I guess." Natasha shrugged

"Are you kidding me? You were pregnant while we were fighting Ultron and then you agreed to go on this stupid ride with me even when I warned that this is a dangerous flight. Why didn't you say anything to me?" Loki asked as he made quick plans to abandon this entire thing

"I am just pregnant Loki. You are acting like I have some dangerous condition or something. Just sit back and relax while we complete the plan." Natasha pushed him down into his seat

"We are abandoning the plan right now. We are getting out of here and you are going to stay on the island or better yet Asgard for the foreseeable future." Loki stood up and tried to push Natasha to do the same as he planned to take them out of this stupid planet

"I am only three weeks pregnant and even that is a round figure. Did you forget that you gave me that herb to strengthen my body and I am protected by the strongest metal on earth?" Natasha deadpanned pointing at the Vibranium armoured suit she was wearing. But if she thought that would calm Loki the opposite happened.

"I forgot about that stupid herb. We don't even know what kind of problems that will cause to the baby!" Loki fretted as he murmured more and more obscene plans to protect the baby

"Shut the hell up." Natasha had enough of it and pulled Loki over from his seat and made out with him on spot and Loki slowly relaxed

"Now stop hyperventilating and behave. Can you do that for me?" Natasha asked and Loki gulped as he looked into her intense blue eyes and nodded

"Good. Now sit down and let me assure you I didn't know about the pregnancy before this trip. I only came to know about it after you gave me the herb. I checked after you fell asleep and Kira didn't tell you because I asked her to. She is surprisingly good at keeping secrets." Natasha hummed in appreciation and let Loki slip back into his seat

"I guess with you being pregnant I can't let you stay on Midgard especially if you are planning to say goodbye to your spy life in general by helping me." Loki said as he took her hand in his and squeezed comforting. For some time they said nothing and watched as the arena became comparatively quiet now that the real attraction of the night was going to

"I have something else to ask of you." Natasha broke the silence between them

"Right now I am willing to give you the moon if you ask." Loki said and that put a smile on Natasha

"There is going to be a massive fallout from what we are going to do and I don't want to be responsible for our actions to affect the other Avengers. Undoubtedly they are going to get some heat and the wolfs that are circling around them are going to pounce. In such a case can they use the Island as a safe house?" Natasha asked

"They can use it as their permanent home Natasha. The only condition being I get to still use my house there as well." Loki assured her and that was all they could discuss as the large holographic display of the Grandmaster of Sakaar appeared right inside the stadium capturing everyone's attention

"My loyal Sakaarians!" The Grandmaster exclaimed oozing happiness as he rubbed his hands in anticipation

"Today we have a contender for the Championship. I believe that we are in for a show my loyal Sakaarians and I hope you all are excited as I am about this fight." The crowd enthusiastic roared in approval showing just how charged up they are about this fight

"Without further delay let's begin this fight by welcoming the last of the Titans into our humble arena. I am told this guy is a terror in the outer galaxy and the very personification of destruction. I welcome the contender, Thanos the last Titan!" Grandmaster exclaimed with a great build-up and a section of the arena opened up showing the tall hunk form of Thanos who was riddled with obedience disks across his body.

"Booooooo" the crowd responded to Thanos who stood at the centre of the arena in a full set of armour with a large staff as well which he was working around keenly with a frown

"Looks like he is pissed but those obedience disks are really suppressing his monstrous power. I can't understand how the hell this thing is working?" Loki murmured to Natasha

"Perhaps it is affecting the brain and somehow making the mind believe their powers are stunted." Natasha theorized

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Loki asked in surprise as that was something that he had not thought of

"The thing is named the Obedience disc and sometimes the most complicated questions have the simplest answers." Natasha shrugged

They stopped their conversation in favour of listening to the Grandmaster's further announcement.

"Now settle down, everybody. Let's get ready to welcome our champion. He is a creature, what can we say about him?" The Grandmaster continued. "Well he is unique, there is none like him, I feel a special connection with him, he is undefeated. He is the reigning, the defending, ladies and gentlemen I give you your incredible champion!" The Grandmaster paused as Hulk walked out of the slowly opening door with a roar that shook the stadium and the enthusiastic screaming began from the audience.

Loki and Natasha exchanged a look as they saw how Hulk was enjoying the attention of the crowd. There was no way this kind of atmosphere was going to be willingly given up by the Hulk who was pretty much vilified on Earth largely because of General Ross and his cronies. The Hulk roared once more and that just had the Hulk-fans swoon. Loki even saw a female Krylorian making doe eyes at the Hulk.

"It's starting." Natasha pointed out and sure enough, Loki saw the Hulk and Thanos clash at the middle of the arena

Thanos was on the defensive from the start as he was forced to defend from the barrage of strikes by Hulk who was wielding one large hammer and a wicked-looking dual axe. Each and every blow from Hulk's hammer was expertly deflected by Thanos and finally, the Titan managed to lock the hammer into the ground with his giant staff and was about to pommel Hulk. Thanos had to abandon that attack as Hulk swiped with his axe and the Titan jumped back from the sharp blade. Even then the axe of Hulk came back with blood on its blade as it had nicked Thanos on his neck.

Thanos smirked as he saw the blood and he began going on the offensive quickly. He spun the staff around and began quickly raining down blows on Hulk who was really bad at defending himself. One blow caught Hulk on his cheek that made Hulk smash into the ground from the force of the blow. Thanos tried to press the advantage but Hulk quickly jumped to his feet and threw the axe straight at Thanos who was forced to stop his advance and dodge the axe else it would have taken his head. With Hulk's free hand he held down the staff and smashed Thanos across his face with his hammer. The force from the blow rattled one side of the stadium and Thanos flew to the opposite end of the stadium smashing into the wall with a thunderous crash. The crowd was on his feet roaring in approval chanting 'Hulk Hulk Hulk Hulk…' over and over again.

Thanos stood up from where he crashed and saw the axe embedded on the wall next to him. He quickly stood up and took the axe running straight for Hulk who was also rushing in to meet the Titan for battle. The two beings of monstrous strength came close and swung their respective axe and hammer. The two weapons clashed with a bang and the ground shattered under the resulting shockwave. Both the hammer and the axe consequently blew apart from the strength of the two which left Hulk weaponless.

Thanos was quick to use that advantage as he began to thrash the Hulk around the stadium with his staff. Hulk took a swing at Thanos who ducked under the swing and delivered an uppercut that saw Hulk flying from the blow. As Hulk fell to the ground Thanos jumped on him and began chocking the Hulk with his staff. The crowd began to chant 'Hulk Hulk Hulk…' again and Loki looked on amazed as Hulk began to slowly overpower the Titan pushing the staff away from his neck. Thanos began to exert more pressure and began to use his body weight to counter the Hulk but to no avail. Hulk managed to quickly raise his leg and kicked the Titan straight on the chest with both of his legs. Unfortunately, Thanos never bothered to let go of the staff and that caused Hulk who stood up and drag Thanos through the air and smash him straight into the wall as he threw the staff and the Titan against the wall. Hulk rushed in on full speed and **Baam**, he rammed his shoulder into the Titan against the wall. Natasha flinched at that as that one really had to hurt like hell for anyone no matter how powerful.

Thanos was dazed and disoriented from the blow and before he could regain his bearings punch after punch began to rain down on him pummelling him into the wall. He tried to claw out of the wall but the consistent punches and kicks that the Hulk was raining down on him were keeping him inside the wall and he could feel with each second passing second the intensity of the blows were increasing. But Thanos decided to take it all in as he could feel his power slowly returning to his limbs as the obedience disks on his body began to take some damage.

Hulk raged and roared as he continued to rain down blow after blow. Finally, he pulled out Thanos from the wall and threw him right at the middle of the arena. Hulk jumped straight up and smashed the Titan into the floor and once again began to rain blow after blow at the Titan with both hands.

Loki who was watching this flinched lightly and so did Natasha who was also reminded of how close she came to being crushed like a bug by Hulk in the Helicarrier. However, they and the stadium were surprised when Thanos quickly gripped Hulk's two hands and head-butted him making Hulk stumble back. Thanos was quickly on his feet and began to beat the living shit out of the Hulk.

"Oh shit! The obedience disks are damaged." Loki said in a panic to Natasha as he pointed at Thanos

Thanos engaged in close combat with Hulk and the Titan was smart enough to move around the Hulk in a series of manoeuvres that confused Hulk. Finally being tired of being led into traps Hulk took a few step backs and slapped his hands together facing Thanos. The effect was instantaneous as the Titan was blown away by the force of the attack and a small respite was earned for both fighters.

The crowd by this point was really enjoying this fight and was shouting and screaming excitedly encouraging the two fighters to go at it again. This was the first time that anyone had given a real challenge to the Hulk in the arena and the audience was loving it although the majority of them were still rooting for Hulk to win.

Thanos was about to engage the Hulk in another bout but was interrupted as the entire stadium heard the humming of an engine. Just as everyone looked up as a ship rushed in through the night sky and began raining energy beams on Thanos. The Titan was forced to cover his head with his arms and let his armour take the burnt of the attack. The crowd was further surprised when the ship refused to disengage and instead barrelled right on to Thanos kicking up a storm of dust cloud obscuring the arena.

"Nat, be ready!" Loki said and she pressed a small section of her armband which unleashed her vibranuim bodysuit and covered her from head to toe with a jackal mask covering her face. Purple lines ran along the suit pulsing with the energy of Power Stone which Loki had graciously installed to ensure that Natasha would not be harmed by physical attacks while in the suit.

"We should secure the Hulk somehow." Natasha said as Loki removed the illusion that he had weaved around them and took out his trident from his pocket dimension

"If we go for Hulk there is a chance that he will attack us." Loki said but Natasha disagreed

"We must still try. This is a perfect opportunity and Banner could recognize us and regain control." Natasha reasoned and Loki agreed to try her way. Together they jumped into the arena hoping to somehow convince Hulk to peacefully come with them

Hulk looked around confused as his opponent get smashed with a ship. As he looked around him he could see the crowd was now rushing to the exits at the turn of events. He himself was getting mad for interrupting his match and was about to pursue the Titan to continue their fight but two figures quickly blocked his path making him huff in annoyance.

"Hey, Hulk buddy. This is me, Loki. We fought together in New York, remember?" Loki waved his free hand but all that accomplished was make Hulk more pissed

"I think he doesn't remember us." Natasha whispered

"You try." Loki whispered back

Natasha's mask came off and batted her eyelashes at the Hulk.

"Hey, big guy remember me!" Natasha waved her hand but sadly there was no effect outside of a slight twitch in his eyes

"Alright, stand back Natasha. Let me try this another way." Loki moved forward and plunged his trident on the ground freeing his hands. Immediately he summoned two magical circles on his palm and struck the ground with both palms. On the ground, the circles expanded and from them, two blue coloured chains jumped out which began to jump around the Hulk randomly distracting him. Seeing this Loki rushed at Hulk which the Big Guy noticed and he reciprocated the action. At the last moment, Loki slid down through the ground and delivered a light tap at Hulk's abdomen ejecting Hulk's soul from his body. Like a puppet with no strings attached Hulk fell over unconscious and Loki turned to the soul of Bruce Banner.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Bruce asked as he looked at his transparent self in confusion

"Bruce you are alright. I am going to return back to your body and we can have a detailed conversation later. For now, be safe." Loki said as he summoned more dimensional energy and opened the spiritual pathway back between the body and soul of Bruce Banner.

The body of Hulk began to get shrunken down and in its stead, there was Bruce Banner in his human form holding on to some tatters of leather to hide his naked form.

"Whoa! Where are we? What happened to Ultron?" Bruce asked as he looked around in complete bewilderment

"Ultron is dead Bruce. You missed out on a lot." Loki paused as he saw something happening a little bit far away

"Nat, can you deal with that?" Loki asked as he pointed behind Banner's back

"My pleasure." Natasha smirked as she activated the suit's higher functions through verbal command and on her wrist of her right palm a small cannon formed emitting a purple light. There were three small lines that indicated the full charge of the cannon. The three lines quickly lit up in a purple colour one by one and she fired the shot. The energy beam fired from her cannon blasted off into the open space with a sound along the likes of 'ziiiioooom'. Natasha's initial thought was that the sound of the cannon was a particularly girlish or feminine sound but the end result of the attack was definitely masculine.

"I am naming this cannon the power cannon." Natasha said to Loki who stopped his conversation with Bruce and the two looked at the devastation that was before them

"An apt name." Bruce and Loki said at the same time as they looked at the burning wreckage that was before them

**XXXXX**

Nebula stepped out of her ship with a sword that she took from the Sanctuary on her back and a semi-automatic energy rifle in her hand. She saw several guards rushing to her position and she opened fire. The barrels of her gun began to spin and a rapid rate of fire was unleashed that left only ashes of the guards in the arena. She stopped her firing observing that no more guards were throwing themselves to an easy death. Satisfied with that she let go of the rifle and unsheathed the sword on her back and jumped down to the arena floor and looked for Thanos.

"You are as reckless as before daughter. That was the only thing that I couldn't remove from you." Thanos chuckled as he stood up from the rubble facing Nebula who let out an enraged yell and charged straight at Thanos brandishing her sword.

While Thanos was injured from his previous fight with Hulk that doesn't mean that he couldn't take on Nebula. He was descended from a race of Eternals and there were few weapons that could even penetrate his thick skin. That's why when Nebula charged at him with her sword raised he merely slapped that sword away pummeled Nebula with a punch. The mechanical body of Nebula took the full burnt if that attack and as she tried to recover by resetting her arms Thanos picked up Nebula by her neck.

"You were always the weakest of my children and the most temperamental one. But you have surprisingly become useful for my return to the wider galaxy daughter. So, be proud that your worthless life has finally achieved something." Thanos gloated as he threw Nebula against a wall and threw the staff that Thanos had picked up straight after her. The staff's sharp end pierced through Nabula's shoulder and pinned her to the wall.

Satisfied with that result he jumped into the ship Nebula arrived and activated the control module. The engines came online and as the ship started to hover steadily he saw the human taking her aim at him and a blast of purple energy filled his vision.

"Nice shot." Bruce commented as he looked at the burning remains of the ship

"Thanks. How are you feeling Bruce?" Natasha asked

"I feel like I had a long nap." Bruce said honestly

"Well, you are not wrong doc." Natasha said

"By the way where are we again and what's with all this green around here?" Bruce asked as he looked around the stadium

"We can explain everything but for the time being I suggest you sit this one out in a safe place." Loki said as he used the sling ring and dumped Bruce into his ship safe and sound

"Here comes the party." Natasha whistled lightly as Thanos walked out of the burning wreckage towards Nebula

The Titan threw a frown at Loki and Natasha as he dislodged the staff pinning Nebula to the wall making her cry out in pain and fall on to the ground in a heap.

"I underestimated you Loki. It won't happen again." Thanos said as he took a stance with his staff

"Don't worry. We won't be giving you another chance to do so." Loki said and both he and Natasha charged at the last Titan

Loki smashed the head of his trident straight into the staff and managed to lock it in position by trapping the staff in between the prongs of the trident. Natasha used this moment to jump over Loki and delivered a straight punch powered by here suit. Her first pulsed with the energy of the Power Stone that blew away Thanos against the wall. Natasha quickly activated the Power Cannon again and fired. This time Thanos dodged the attack but was still able blew away from the force of the explosion. Before the Titan could fully regain his bearings Loki was before him and swung his trident in a wide arc that connected on the Titan's abdomen blowing him back.

Natasha rushed in to capitalize on the distraction of Thanos but was promptly smacked away as the Titan swung his staff in a sweeping motion. Natasha quickly activated the talons on her suit to arrest her momentum and dodged as Thanos cane at her swing his staff. She rolled to the right and Loki delivered a blow to the Titan's knee from his back that made Thanos fall on his knee. But Thanos outmanoeuvred Loki and Natasha as he rolled away from the duo to create some space.

Natasha was not so keen to allow that as she immediately rushed in to close the distance but she received a punch that blew her back by a few feet. Instead of trying again, Natasha swiped her left forearm and Thanos's left arm became singed by an explosion. Seeing as the little device that she had managed to stick into Thanos do its job she followed Loki for an attack. This time she pressed on the image of a sword on her left forearm and she could feel the suit vastly form one over the back of her shoulder.

Loki jumped over the head of Thanos who was further distracted as Natasha had sneaked a few discs that fried his nerves. Loki spun automatically with his trident and delivered the strongest blow with the trident on the Titan's head. The force of the blow made Thanos's head spin and that was all the time Natasha needed as she stabbed her vastly formed Vibranium sword right through the Titan's eye. Loki immediately was on his feet and stabbed Thanos from his back with his trident and for good measure, he fired an energy blast that tore a hole straight through the Titan's heart. As Natasha and Loki pulled back their weapons Thanos fell over with thick red coloured blood began to ooze from the wounds.

"We should get out of here." Natasha said as she pointed at the ships that were closing in on their position

"Looks like we have company. Let's go then." Loki quickly created a portal but Natasha paired before she stepped into the portal

"What about her?" Natasha pointed at the probe form of Nebula

"Go, I will deal with her." Loki said and Natasha stepped into the portal and Loki immediately closed it. He ran straight towards Nebula and helped her up

"He was mine to kill." Nebula raged at Loki and tried to push him off despite her injury. Her entire left arm was hanging loosely by a thread at this point

"He had too many enemies to count and we are only the most recent one. We can have a fridge match right now or we can have it later when we have escaped from this stupid planet to somewhere safe. You are also in no condition to survive all those ships or do you prefer to be a slave in this planet and fighting for the amusement of others." Loki silenced any further protests from Nebula with that statement and he transported them both into his ship using the sling ring

"Let's get out of here. Everybody strap in quickly. I don't think we will be allowed a smooth trip seeing as we have wrecked their main event." Natasha said as she fired up the engines. Loki quickly stared in Nebula to a seat and quickly took the co-pilot seat and their ship blasted off into the sky

The Sakaarian outriders were quickly on their tail firing off energy bolts. Natasha activated the self destruct on the Quinjet and that explosion rocked on their general vicinity. Some of the outriders broke off from their formation to look into the area of the explosion.

"Nat, take over the weapons. We will need the shield for our quick escape." Loki said as he charted a course straight for the collapsing neutron star

Loki banked a hard right as a hail of fire began to pelt on the shield of the ship. Meanwhile, Natasha was having the time of her life by blowing up any ship that had the misfortune of being in her tunnel vision. After much manoeuvres and dogfighting, they finally managed to shake off any pursuing ship and escape through the portal and into exospace.


	18. The embers of war

**ASGARD **

Nebula stared morosely into the river thinking about the last few days that had thrown a wrench into all her plans. A better part of her life was spent to impress Thanos ever since she was taken from her homeworld. She along with her sister Gamora who also had a similar story were raised and trained by Thanos to be Galaxy-class assassins. At one point she had envisioned that she had a family in the Sanctuary with Gamora as her sister and Thanos as her father. But that slowly changed as Thanos began to favour Gamora and frequently pitted her against her sister as a method to ridicule her. Every time Nebula lost, Thanos would upgrade her to try and make her Gamora's equal. Nebula grew to resent Gamora for never letting her win causing Thanos to torture her.

Her idea of a new family shattered like a mirror and she was left in the dark to suffer alone both mentally and physically. The only thing that had kept her going was the immeasurable hatred that festered in her heart against Thanos. After suffering all the atrocities that she could endure it was the promise of sweet revenge against Thanos that kept her sane and provided a reason for her to live. Now, even that was lost and she didn't know what to do next. What really infuriated her was how Gamora had a group of friends that she could call family. It really infuriated her to see that Gamora had everything that Nebula had ever dreamed of, a family, friends, home!

What did she ever do to deserve this cold loneliness? Even now when she was on a new planet that was so beautiful and majestic she couldn't really enjoy the beauty of it. She couldn't even feel the rich air that surrounded her or the smell of the forest that she was standing on. It felt as if she was dead to the world.

She quickly turned around as she heard a disturbance behind her and she found a small squirrel which had yellow colour with black stripes. Disregarding the strange colour the creature seemed otherwise normal and she picked it up from the ground. She was prepared for the creature to struggle and make a run for it but was pleasantly surprised to see the squirrel stay docile. She tickled the little squirrel on the underbelly and it let out a cute purr and began to thrash around in her palm enjoying the attention. She had never found an animal that was so comfortable with her presence in all her travels across the universe but yet here is one that was actually enjoying her company.

"It is not every day the Walkers befriend someone especially when said person is not from Asgard." A voice commented from her back and she jumped in surprise as she never sensed someone sneaks behind her. The squirrel squirmed in her palm and jumped over to her shoulder

"You! What do you want?" Nebula scowled as she looked at the man that stole her revenge. She later came to understand that the guy was a prince of Asgard

"What do I want? I want a lot of things and I don't think you would very much care." Loki smile benignly

"You are right, I don't!" Nebula snarled

"I thought so. The better and more relevant question is what do you want?" Loki asked

"Some peace and quiet would be very helpful right now." Nebula sarcastically replied as she adjusted the squirming squirrel on her shoulder

"Look I know you had it rough with that genocidal maniac as a father figure and I am sorry if I stole your chance for revenge but you have a chance to turn your life around. I can help you with that and you can start over." Loki offered to which Nebula scoffed

"You are a delusional moron who doesn't know anything about me. What makes you think that I want to start over and turn a new page in life?"

"You are right. I don't know everything about but I do know somethings. I know for a fact that you consider Gamora your sister. I know all about what happened between you two and she is partially responsible for the loss of your original body. I know for a fact that hot of you have been planning to stop Thanos and his mad plan to use the Infinity Stones. Do I need to go on?" Loki said which enraged Nebula who huffed and walked past him keeping close to the river banks. Loki quickly followed after her not intend on letting her get away that easily.

"Just leave me alone and stop bothering me. Just let me have access to one of your ships and I will out of this planet." Nebula screamed in frustration

"I will grant you a ship but first hear me out. I know what you are going through and I can help you." Loki said which made Nebula roll her eyes

"Really! You think you know what I am going through or how I feel?" she asked with a scoff

"I do actually because I was once in the same position. I am not exactly an Asgardian first as I was born a Frost Giant. King Odin and Queen Frigga took me in and raised me as their own son. I grew up believing that I am an Asgardian but one day my true nature was known to me. Do you know what I did?" Loki looked at Nebula who was somewhat interested in the tale inquiringly

"I assume you can fill me in one the secret." She snarked

"I changed myself using this." Loki activated the Reality stone and Nebula stepped back reflexively as her senses were assaulted by the energy of the Infinity stone

"This is the reality stone and I used it to change my very being. You can do the same if you wish for it and there will be a place for you here if you so choose." Loki offered and Nebula became silent while occasionally stealing glances at the Reality stone. Seeing the indecisive look on Nebula's face Loki decided to change the subject

"We Asgardians call the Squirrel on your shoulder as the Walker. Do you know why? Whenever these squirrels walk into our life we make a major decision that defies what the Norns have in store for us. They are only docile in the presence of those who are capable of defying the fates and I think you are capable but the choice is entirely yours. Do you want to carry on living as the daughter of Thanos or do you want to live the rest of your life as just Nebula? I will be waiting for your answer whenever you are ready." With that said Loki walked away from the forest leaving Nebula and the squirrel alone.

Nebula continued to prowl around the river banks with her new friend she picked up from the forest. The fact that she counted a squirrel as a friend was a sign of good omen and she decided for the better or worse she was going to make a decision before the sun goes out. Gamora had her own set of family and friends and Nebula decided it was time that she found one herself.

**XXXXX**

Natasha stayed still as the Asgardian healer did whatever it is she was doing. The only reason that she agreed to do this check-up was Queen Frigga insisted on it and to stop Loki from nagging her again. Right now she was lying prone on something called a Soul Forge and the Asgardian healers were inspecting her physical condition as well as the baby growing in her womb.

"From what I understand Miss Natasha's body is very different than Miss Jane's. It is as if there is something inside her that is strengthening her muscles and internal energy expanding it to ten times bigger than a normal human being." The healer said to Queen Frigga who was watching the proceedings with a keen interest

"Please explain further Antra." Frigga requested and the healer whose name was Antra adjusted a few mechanisms of the forge and an image of Natasha's body was projected

"See those purple lines that concentrate on different parts of her body. That's where this external energy is enhancing miss Natasha to superhuman levels. Unlike the Aether, this energy seems to enhance miss Natasha rather than harm her. Whatever it is it is really fascinating." Antra said even as she and her acolytes fussed around the findings

"What about the child Antra? Will there be any problems?" Frigga inquired

"There is nothing to worry about. Asgardian genome seems to be dominant and with miss Natasha's physical enhancement there will be no complications. Still, I would like to know exactly how she became physically enhanced to this level." Antra said looking at the Queen

Natasha who was listening in to the conversation decided to interject here.

"Loki gave me a herb after we departed Asgard and that's how I am enhanced."

"A herb you say! Do you know how he came into possession of this herb?" Frigga asked curiously

"Loki grows them in his island on Earth. I don't know whether he does something to them to make them have the power to enhance a human but I suspect it has something to do with the Vibranium." Natasha said which made more questions in Frigga's mind

"Vibranium?"

"Yes. It is the strongest metal on earth and Loki's island has it in abundance. I don't know whether he mines from there but almost everything on that island is made of Vibranium. Even this suit is made of Vibranium." Natasha pointed at her own suit.

Frigga was about to take a closer look at the metal and that was when Loki stepped into the room moving towards Natasha's side.

"How's she doing?" Loki asked the healer

"There are no complications and she is perfectly healthy, Prince Loki. I do of course recommend that she stay in Asgard until she delivers the child." Antra recommend and before anyone else could object she further explained, "Exposing a pregnant woman to multiple atmospheric compositions and enforce is not good for health especially considering she is a human." Antra cast a disapproving look at Frigga but otherwise remained silent

"I will have to return to earth as soon as possible. There are some things that I have to see through personally." Natasha said as she sat up and jumped down from the Soul Forge

"We will need a month's time to sort some things on Earth." Loki said to Frigga before she could object

"Will that be possible?" Frigga asked the healer

"She can stay on Midgard for 24 days but she must return after that and she must not go to any other planet." Antra conceded reluctantly to which both Loki and Natasha agreed.

Frigga who was strangely silent immediately stopped Loki and Natasha from leaving the room.

"Loki, where do you get this herb that changed the physical constitution of Natasha?" Frigga asked curiously and Loki stopped dead on his tracks

"It's an indigenous plant that grows in Wakanda but I do have a few in my island home. Why are you asking mother?" Loki asked curiously now turning his full attention to his mother but mindfully stepped back as the healers moved out of the room leaving the three alone

"I was hoping that the herb would be useful in helping your father. I can feel the energy radiating off from Natasha's body and I believe it will improve your father's condition if the herb is used." Frigga said and she saw Loki's eyes widen fractionally

"I hadn't thought about that!" Loki shook his head disappointed in himself as that idea never even crossed his mind with everything that was going on

"Of course I will bring as many as I can from Midgard mother. I have stored several herbs in advance just in case and the small farm that I have right now only has few but that will suffice. If we need more I can try to grow the herb here in Asgard." Loki immediately began to make plans to increase the availability of the herb. He had certain plans, ambitious plans, about his future and it was on a large scale but the looming war had made him postpone those plans. But perhaps he could pursue those plans, only this time it will have to be on a small scale that would suit the immediate needs. Keeping Odin alive was a priority right now especially with the war coming. There was no way Asgard could afford to fight Hela when a war was being fought with two other realms.

The next day Loki and Natasha were ready to depart Asgard. The Asgardian court has been informed of Natasha's pregnancy and there was a lot of grumbling about a human marrying into the royal family even if Loki was adopted. Thankfully with the war in the corner, everyone was not that much interested in Loki's relationship with a human. It also helped that he was adopted and Thor's relationship with Jane Foster had broken up. As far as Asgard was concerned they were happy to leave Loki alone so long as he was not sitting on the throne of Asgard which suited Loki as well. Frankly, Loki and Natasha were happy to leave their relationship where it was but it was on Odin's insistence that they decided to marry each other. There was even a small engagement party last night that officially declared the date of the marriage ceremony. Asgardians loved partying and it had the added benefit of loosening up Bruce and Nebula. So it came as no surprise to Loki when they departed via the Bifrost there were four passengers.

"I am glad you decided to come with us Nebula and if you are ready I can start the process right away when we reach the island." Loki said as Nat, Bruce, Nebula and himself stood before the Bifrost. Heimdall

"I know you are not doing this out of the goodness in your heart. What is it going to cost me?" Nebula asked in a no-nonsense tone

"I would like to borrow your piloting skills and train the Asgardian army for the coming war. If you really want it you can even command a squadron of your own. I will require your services for the duration of the war and of course, you will be paid in whichever currency you prefer. Do we have a deal?" Loki proposed

"You pay me in credits and you don't bother me with how I run my squadron other than deciding the mission objectives." Nebula countered

"Deal." Loki and Nebula shook hands sealing the deal

"Don't take this the wrong way but can't we take the ship to Earth?" Bruce asked as he shuffled around nervously worried about whether the space travel through Bifrost would trigger a transformation

"I thought you would be excited to learn and feel the light-speed travel, Bruce." Natasha teased him lightly

"Oh, I am excited alright but I would rather not turn green." Bruce said worriedly

"Don't worry Bruce. Even if you transform I can help you regain your bearings quickly. Now, let's not waste any more time." Saying that Loki nodded to Heimdall. The gatekeeper of Asgard pushed his sword into a lock and activated the Bifrost. The four of them were consumed by rainbow-coloured lights and they disappeared from Asgard altogether.

After travelling through the vast space filled with stars and colourful space dust they arrived on Earth. The green lawn before Loki's home singed from residual Bifrost energy and Loki saw Bruce wobble on his knees. Loki quickly steadied Bruce before he could fall over.

"Are you going to be alright?" Loki asked

"Yeah, just give me some time." Bruce took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart

"Don't be so dramatic Bruce. I know you enjoyed it." Loki patted the man on his back and welcomed them into his home

A few minutes later they were huddled around a projected feed of an international news media that was covering the newly founded Sokovia accords. Apparently, it was an initiative by UN spearheaded by African nations especially Wakanda who lost many relief workers in the terrorist attack in Nigeria. On the surface, this initiative may be seen as a reaction to the loss of lives incurred from repeated battles of the Avengers but in truth, they knew that it was politically motivated move. The world governments were losing their power and control over the masses and they are striking early to secure all enhanced individuals. If looked closely one could see the negative PR campaign being launched in the media are all from right-wing groups and government-supported media outlets.

"Oh, God no! This motherfucker became the Secretary of Defense! How the hell did that happen?" Bruce said exasperated at the fact that Thaddeus Ross just became the Secretary of Defense despite all the things that the old General was up to in the army. No sane person would put such a man at the helm of any democratic government and the fact the US gov did show just how looney they were

"Don't you worry Bruce. You can stay here permanently if you want to and this island is untraceable to anyone." Loki consoled the man who was quite distraught with what was happening

"We have to contact the team and discuss this Sokovia Accords." Natasha said not too much surprised at the turn of events that was happening

"Guys if you don't mind I would like to stay here. With that guy in the government, I don't think it is a good idea for me to meet the avengers." Bruce said as he rubbed his forehead tiredly

"I think that is a splendid idea as well. Perhaps you can help with preparing the rebirth chamber for Nebula. All the specs of the chamber are available to you as of now." Loki said as he quickly programmed the security codes to give access to the lab to Bruce and Nebula

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bruce stood up totally bewildered by the turn of events

"Don't worry Bruce. Kira will guide you through everything. I just want you to look over the process and security protocols. By that time we will be finishing our talk with the team and you can be free. So, bye-bye…"

Loki created a portal right away and stepped into it followed by Natasha leaving Bruce and Nebula alone. Bruce lightly turned to Nebula with a silly smile and waved his hand "Hi."

Nebula rolled her eyes and walked away from Bruce. He could hear silent grumbling from the cyborg woman which suspiciously sounded along the lines of 'moron, hack, etc' but he quickly followed her to the lab.

**AVENGER'S HQ**

Steve was watching the fallout from their latest mission in Nigeria on the TV. If he had dealt Rumlow with a death blow from the start Wanda wouldn't have to use her powers against the guy and a lot of lives would not be lost. Now, the politicians were getting involved and by the looks of it, the UN was pushing for an oversight committee and regulating the Avengers and all enhanced people. A concrete form of the accords have yet to be finalized but from the little snippets that have made it to the media tracking bracelets along with registration was involved. Some of the provisions suggested for the final form of the accords didn't sit well with him. It gave him the distant feeling he got when he learned about what the Nazis did to the Jews in Germany. The Nazis also started first with identification of Jews and then their basic rights were removed. That was the start and then from there onwards, all racial policies went out of control.

The same thing was happening now and he had the feeling that if one group is discriminated it is going to spread like cancer and oppression of other groups will also start sooner rather than later. But the most horrible thing was he felt the same helplessness when he first heard about what happened in Germany all those years ago. Even with all his powers, he realised that he couldn't do anything when people themselves were inherently fascists and racist pigs.

On one hand, he was supposed to follow whatever decision the US government takes as he is a US citizen. But the fact that HYDRA has infiltrated the world governments and has been actively controlling some government policies has made him doubt the government and their oversight on Avengers. His concerns were further validated when a considerable amount of public and political figures on both sides of the aisle we're blaming the Avengers for the invasion of New York, collapse of SHIELD, Sokovia and now the bombing in Lagos.

He couldn't help to scoff at the New York mayor who blamed the Avengers for fighting the invading aliens. What were they supposed to do, hide in a closet like that spineless coward did and watch the world burn down? Then Capitol Hill tried to spin the whole incident of HYDRA infiltration on the Avengers again especially when it was the government that took in Nazis and worked with them. What were the politicians thinking when they endorsed enemies joining the highest positions of military and government structures. In Sokovia he admits that the avengers were partially at fault but even then everything that happened was a direct consequence of HYDRA. Even if the Avengers were responsible for the incident they did the best they could and Loki had even restored the entire city back to the people. The same was true in Lagos as again it was HYDRA that started the mess while the Avengers were there to clean up the mess.

The fallout from the incident in Sokovia was the turning point of increasing the public hostilities against the Avengers. The only positive PR that the team received was from the Scandinavian nations that are turning out be huge fans of Thor and Loki. Even in social policies, they were the epitome of civil liberties and truly promoted equality before the law, unlike other democracies who are turning out to be more fascist in nature.

It was a sad age that he was living in to see the nation which he dedicated his life for to be turning out to be a pack of thugs with big sticks, he thought resignedly

"Is that a cloud of depression on your head cap?" a voice from his back said which made Steve whirl around quickly

"Loki, Natasha! You two are back." Steve said happily as he stood up from the couch

"In the flesh." Loki said and nodded at the TV "I see things gave gotten out of control."

"That's the understatement of the year. I think I made a mistake when I forced Fury to disband SHIELD. I was too hasty to see HYDRA wiped off and the ramifications of that decision have come to haunt me." Steve pointed at the news that was covering the Sokovia accords

"Don't be too hard on yourself Steve. Even if SHIELD existed this chaos couldn't be avoided. This is what happens when the world is held at the sword point of a single nation. Any changes in American politics creates a flux in the world's political spectrum. The dark veil has been removed and the US is quickly scrambling to tie up all the losses ends so to speak." Natasha consoled the distraught captain.

"Politics is like a fashion sense cap. If a celebrity who is world-renowned for his fame wears a teared up jeans to a function then that becomes the latest fashion in the world. Similarly when the US who is the global superpower and hegemon of the world decided that all enhanced humans are a threat and have to be dealt in public then the world is going to follow the same route within a year or two. Under such conditions, there is only one way to suppress the world's hostility." Loki paused to make sure that the Captain was listening and cast a glance to Natasha

"We dilute the power of the US by making other nations equally powerful so that they can break free of the yoke of influence that the US has on their domestic and foreign policies." Natasha finished but Steve looked confused by between the two

"What are you saying? How are we going to do that?" Steve asked

"You can't do that but I can. I represent Asgard and I have been given certain leeway to negotiate trade agreements from the nations of Earth. The UN Security Council has not yet ratified these accords and when it comes to the floor this accord will be dismissed. On that I guarantee." Loki stood up from the couch

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked a little spooked by what Loki was planning to do

"Failure means the whole world going Nazi Steve. Outside of killing off all the politicians of Earth I don't know a better solution other than this one." Loki shrugged helplessly

"Don't you worry Cap this will work out. Now, enough with all this bad stuff as we have some good news to break to you. We are getting married!! Isn't that great!" Natasha broke the news casually and that distracted Steve from all the morbid stuff that was going on. It would certainly distract the rest of the team for sure as well.

**XXXXX**

Laufey the king of Jotunheim lounged on his throne at ease as he watched two of his warriors fight themselves to death. The two fighting giants had come to him to settle a dispute between them. It was about a giantess that the two giants want for themselves and he in his capacity as King of all Jotuns had ordered them to fight to the death and to the victor goes the spoils.

Speaking of the giantess she was a fair one to his eyes. Laufey had not taken a giantess as his queen as he saw no need for one but perhaps it was prudent of him to take one to his bed to continue his progeny. Already, there was one heir that carried his blood and he had abandoned the child thinking that the child was weak. Time has proven him wrong and his son has become famous for his power and ferocity throughout the nine realms. On hindsight, he realized that it was not one of his best decisions at that time to abandon his newborn son for a cold death. Where he saw only weakness Odin found a strong warrior and defender for Asgard. But the fact remains that his progeny was strong and that means any future heirs must also be similarly strong.

His attention was diverted from his internal musings when the court cheered as finally a victor merged from the fight. The young warrior knelt before him in reverence to pass the judgement.

"By right of conquest, the giantess is yours to do as you wish young warrior. You may leave." Laufey proclaimed and the young frost giant eagerly left the court with a giantess who was quite distraught at the turn of events.

Perhaps he ought to make his people remember that sentiment is sentiment for the weak and it has no place in Jotunheim where only cold winter reigns supreme. Before he could do anything a fiery flame flickered into existence at the middle of his throne room.

"King Laufey, I hope that I am not disturbing your court." Surtur spoke as the flame developed into a projection of the king of fire demons

"You are disturbing my court but do go on. It seems I must suffer your presence a little while longer." Laufey said while coldly glaring at the Fire Demon.

"Oh, come now Laufey. We are allies now aren't we? You could greet your ally with a little more respect." Surtur smirked as he could see that he was making the Frost Giant angry.

"We are allies out of necessity you fiery demon. Say what you want to say and leave. You have overstayed your welcome in my court." Laufey said as he asserted his cold presence more and the flame flickered lightly in warning

"Very well then. I just wanted to congratulate you." Surtur said as his fiery eyes zeroed in on Laufey

"Congratulate me! For what exactly?" Laufey asked confused as his non-existent eyebrows creased together

"Haven't you heard? Your son Loki has killed the last of the Titans." Surtur said enjoying the shock of the king of Frost Giants

"That's right! Your son has killed the Mad Titan. You should be very proud." Surtur smirked mockingly knowing that Laufey would be simmering with rage. With that bout of entertainment done Surtur cut off the communications from his side

Laufey watched that old fire demon smirked at him mockingly. He knew the fire demon was just playing his old games to make him enraged at Odin. But Laufey was not some lowly fire creature that acted on his rage and go into a whirlwind of destruction. The time will be coming quite soon for Odin to incur his wrath and Laufey has already planned everything out. Just like all times, he was going to launch his armies into Midgard and from there it will be easy to invade Asgard. The preparations are almost complete and when they do Odin will suffer for humiliating him.

**XXXXXX**

Peter Quill and his crew were sailing through the vast space with no particular destination in mind. The guardians of galaxy were back in action after dealing with Ego and once again saving the galaxy which is what they do. Unfortunately, because of Rocket they couldn't enter the Shi'ar space and that means they have a shortage of clients. That was why they were going to Xandar and look for a job. There was bound to be one especially considering there were rumours that the Kree were disrupting shipping in and out of Xandar.

"Alright guys, just let me do all the talking here ok. They obviously have a soft spot for me because I saved their planet and we need to use that to secure a well-paying job." Peter advised but all he got was silence and some incredulous looks

"What?"

"Peter, you do know that all of us contributed to saving Xandar, right?" Gamora asked with a sigh

"You guys did save Xandar but I saved the galaxy. It has to count for something. Besides the last time I was there, I could feel this connection you know. It's hard to explain but I am sure they will be happy to see me back." Peter said with a happy smile while Gamora rolled her eyes at his foolishness

"I am Groot!"

"I am sure they will be happy to see you as well, Groot." Peter agreed

"I don't care if the little princess here gets a warm welcome but I sure hope we can have a well-paying job. Perhaps it will be better if the captain negotiates with the Nova prime." Rocket proposed

"That's what I said." Peter pointed out

"You are not getting it, Quill. I meant the real captain as in me." Rocket pointed at himself

"No, you are not!" Peter argued

"Yes, I am!" Rocket insisted

Drax let out a loud yawn waking up from all the ruckus that was going on.

"Hey, Mantis…" Drax called to the newest addition to their crew who was sitting close to his seat and watching the ongoing debate between Rocket and Quill.

"Yes, Drax.."

"Can you make me go back to sleep?" Drax asked politely

"Sure." Mantis happily obliged and Drax went back to his sleep with a simple touch to his forehead

"Peter look. Something happened to Xandar?" Gamora pointed to the planet as their ship came around the moon of the planet and, sure enough, large parts of the planet were on fire and they could see the destruction even from space

As their ship descended into the atmosphere of the planet Gamora could see several Chitauri ships amongst the wreckage on the planet.

"Thanos attacked Xandar. He must have taken the Power Stone." Gamora said in a whispered as her hands shook in fear for a moment as she thought of the ramifications

"Maybe not." Rocket said as he established a connection with the local news outlets and passed the datapad to Gamora which claimed that Thanos has been killed by an Asgardian prince which was Loki who they had met when the Kree invaded Xandar

"Then who attacked Xandar?" Gamora asked confused even as she couldn't believe that Thanos was dead and she didn't know how to feel about that provided that it was true

Rocket swiped the datapad and the ship's screen projected an image of a large, grey-coloured shrivelled up fish.

"That's Ebony Maw. He is one of Thanos's generals and he is also a member of the Black Order. We have to speak with Nova Prime immediately. If Thanos is really dead then Maw will take over the Sanctuary and that can be really bad." Gamora said and Peter rushed the engines towards Xandar forgetting all about hunting for a job at the moment

**AN:**

**So things are getting a little heated up and Maw survived! Infinity war is not over yet and Loki still has to face some unpleasant characters before he can kick back and relax. **

**I am thinking about writing a HYDRA agent SI or someone who agrees with HYDRA philosophy. What do you guys think? Obviously, I am not going to start it right away as I have too many stories that are waiting to be completed. But in the distant future, I may write such a story if I develop the plot. I have not yet thought about a plot but the idea just randomly popped up when I was writing this chapter. **

**Anyway, stay safe. **


End file.
